The Ups and Downs of Family
by StephtheWriter
Summary: Sam and Sawyer are freshmen at Tree Hill High. They navigate life alongside their parents. Brooke and Peyton are struggling to come to terms with their children growing up. Will they stay close with their kids regardless of rebellion and drama? Might have some spanking. Nothing too intense.
1. Overview

Okay so here are the basics to the story.

Brooke is married to Julian, and Peyton is married to Lucas. Sam has the same backstory of the show, except she's 14. She loves Brooke and Julian, but her past has made her quite sarcastic and she tends to have a bit of a rebellious streak. Although, when she lets down her guard, you can see how she truly thrives from the love that her parents give her (especially Brooke). Sam and Jack are dating (just because I love to write them) even though Brooke and Julian think she is still too young. She is also close to Sawyer, Peyton's daughter. But Sawyer is more outgoing and tends to be more popular than Sam. She is also 14 and a very sweet girl. She's gradually becoming less and less emotionally dependent on her parents. Because she's been sheltered all her life (think typical teenage girl) she doesn't understand Sam's past experiences and sometimes it makes her seem ungrateful and naïve, this can possibly end in tension between them, but Sam tries her best to understand it from her perspective. In the end both girls are straddling the line between child and young adult. They're still in need of guidance as reluctant as they are to accept it.

What do you think? Any ideas? Updates will comes soon…possibly lol


	2. A Birth Mother and A Party

**Just wanted to set up dynamic and characters. So this might not be my best work.**

Brooke stood outside leaning on her car as Lucas gave her his speal on the medicine that Sawyer needed to take. She had heard it many times before. Sawyer had diabetes, but it was manageable, and Brooke had known what to do since Sawyer was a toddler.

"Alright Brooke. Remember, it's only the red pill that she needs to take today. And make sure she checks her blood sugar. She'll say she does it, but you have to watch her. And-"

She rolled her eyes, "Lucas!" He stopped, "What?!, what?" She chuckled, "Calm down. I've taken care of Sawyer since she was in diapers. She's just coming over for the afternoon like she always does. Why are you so anxious?"

Lucas rubbed his neck, "It's just a reminder I guess. Where are they anyways! I want to say bye to her before I go back to the gym with the boys"

"Don't worry I see Sawyer right over there"

Sawyer walked up to her dad and hugged him. Brooke couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Sam was always more of a brooder, while Sawyer was her cheerful counterpart.

"Hey Dad!, shouldn't you be prepping the guys for the game?" Lucas, apart from being a writer, was also the school gym teacher as well as basketball coach. "uhhm yeah. Just had to talk Brooke for a while."

Brooke rolled her eyes. He really just wanted to make sure Sawyer wasn't walking out of school with the infamous Justin, who's had an eye on her her for a while.

Sawyer just shrugged her shoulders and was going to make her way in, but Lucas stopped her, "honey make sure you take your medicine and check-"

She filled in the words, "and check my blood sugar. I'm not a little girl dad, stop telling me, I already know."

Lucas hated it when she said this because she was a little girl. She was _his _little girl.

"alright fine, geez" he said backing off. He kissed her cheek and said his goodbyes to Brooke as he made his way back to the gym.

Brooke sighed heavily, "Sawyer, where the hell is Sam?"

Sawyer answered from the passenger seat of the car, "She was talking with Mr. Brown. She'll be here in a bit."

Brooke was about to say something but Sam finally emerged from the school. Brooke made eye contact with her and smiled from the rearview mirror.

Most of the car ride consisted of Sawyer telling Brooke about the cheerleading tryout she had the other day, "it was so cool Aunt Brooke! Mom said she thinks I nailed it. You could even ask Sam, she was there for support. I can't wait for the results!"

Brooke congratulated Sawyer, but kept looking through the rearview mirror and noticed the unusual quiet emanating from the back. Usually Sam would've cracked a joke or two about cheerleaders and their stupidity.

"Hey Sammy?" Brooke called

"What up Brooke?" she responded nonchalantly

"How was school today sweetie?"

Sam looked at her phone and frowned, "I don't know. It was school. It sucked. What else is new?" Sam said bitingly.

"Sam relax it was just a question." Brooke said calmly

Sam was in a daring mood, "Well mine was just an answer. So you can calm down too! Damn it. You're so annoying."

Brooke was taken aback and Sawyer turned to face Sam, she mouthed the words, "What the Hell?" at her. Sam dismissed Sawyer.

"What is wrong with you?!" Brooke said loudly.

"NOTHING. Leave me the fuck alone! God, is that so hard? I don't need you to know everything, or anything at that!" Brooke was astonished. Why was Sam so angry? She made her way into their driveway, "Fine then. Get your ass into your room! You don't want me around you? Then you can spend your day there." Sam didn't move, "mom!" she yelled

"BYE!" Brooke finally said ending the argument

Sam got up from the backseat abruptly and slammed the door. Brooke scoffed and turned to her niece,

Sawyer put her hands up, "I don't know Aunt Brooke, she was extra moody today at school too. Jack wasn't at school to chill her out either."

Brooke massaged her temples and sighed, "alright. Well come on, you gotta take your medicine. Looks like you'll be with me until your mom comes to pick you up. Sam's not leaving her room tonight"

Both Brooke and Sawyer made their way into the house.

… … … … …

Sam slammed the door to her room, and fell onto her bed. Angry tears flowed from her eyes. She didn't mean to have snapped at Brooke, but the news she had gotten just minutes ago had rattled her.

Mr. Brown had informed her that he was in contact with her birth mother. The one that had abandoned her and worked in the diner, only to have fled when Sam revealed who she was. She asked Mr. Brown to give Sam a note. Sam didn't open it yet, but she hated her. She hated that this woman could affect her emotions so much. She hated that this stranger could make her feel so inadequate and vulnerable all over again. So vulnerable that she wanted to climb onto Brooke's lap and hide her face in the crook of Brooke's neck. Instead she responded with a backlash of anger, and it didn't help to have Sawyer talk about something as trivial as cheerleading, when in her pocket she had a note that was burning through her.

Carefully she took the note out of her pocket. Sam unfolded it,

_Dear Sam, _

_I'm sorry that I left so quickly last year when you told me who you were. Sweetie, it's not that I don't want you. But it's just that you didn't fit into my lifestyle. I would have been a disservice to you. It was for your own good. But I'm better now. Write back please."_

Sam was shaking with anger. How dare she call her "sweetie", how dare she think she knows what's best for her.

"I hate you" Sam whispered.

"I hate you, I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" she said in a rage. Her vision was blinded by her tears. She wanted so badly to run out and tell Brooke everything, just so she could feel her mother's embrace, but she couldn't put her guard down. Instead, she blasted the music on her Ipod and ripped up the note until it was completely obliterated. She laid down once more, hoping that sleep would momentarily bring her peace. She wanted Jack, but Jack was away for a week. She wanted her dad, but her dad was at work. She wanted her mom, but, but that meant accepting that she was wrong.

… … … …

Brooke was livid. Sawyer sat on the stool resting her arms on the countertop as she watched Brooke cut vegetables.

"Aunt Brooke" she said hesitantly

"what" Brooke said tersely

Sawyer bit her lip, "umm you know Sam really didn't mean all that stuff"

It didn't help Brooke at all, "true or not. She needs an attitude adjustment" she said pointedly

Sawyer decided to say nothing else. She waited anxiously for her mom to save her from the tension in the Baker Household. Finally the doorbell rang. Sawyer ran and opened the door, "Mommy!" she yelled as she hugged her. Peyton chuckled and hugged her back. "Hi Sweetie. I didn't know you'd be so happy to see me."

Sawyer blushed when she realized how childish she had probably just looked.

Peyton kissed her on the cheek, "it's okay sweetheart I'm your mom. You can be as sweet as you want." This made her blush even more, mentally kicking herself for the "mommy" slip. She had willed herself to get away from that word now that she was in high school.

Brooke came to the doorway smiling, "You're lucky. You have a daughter that's too sweet for her own good" she said hugging her best friend.

Peyton smiled, "uh oh, trouble in Sam land?"

Brooke frowned, "I don't know. She's just being extra moody today. Kind of had a melt down in the car for no reason."

"Where is she?" Peyton asked

"Banished to her majesty's chambers"

Peyton laughed, but then put her hand on Brooke's shoulder, "Talk to her Brooke. She probably needs to talk to someone. And in my experience B. Davis has the best advice."

Brooke smiled at her best friend's words, "Don't worry I will...Just giving us time to both cool off."

Brooke waited a while longer. She knocked on Sam's door but no one answered,  
"Sam, open the door." she said in a tired voice. No answer. Brooke sighed and turned the knob, only to find Sam sleeping curled into a ball. Her eyes were puffy because she was crying. Her teddy bear was tightly secured between her arms. Brooke's heart warmed. She pulled her blanket over her and went back out.

Brooke heard the front door opening and Julian's familiar whistle fill their home.  
She felt someone hug her from behind, "Hey babe.' he said.

Brooke smiled, "Hey Julian." she kissed him.

"Where's Samson?" he asked casually.

"We got into an argument." Julian stopped, "oh no. What'd she say this time?" Brooke thought for a moment, "It doesn't matter. She didn't mean it. But there's definitely something going on. I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

Julian nodded and hugged Brooke, "Baby, you don't need to deal with this alone. I'm right here too."

Brooke weakly smiled, "We'll do it together then."

Sam didn't wake up, so they decided to talk to her later. Brooke went to bed playing and replaying Sam's words to her, trying to think of reasons why Sam would've been so mad.

Sam woke up to her phone's ring. Sleepily she picked up,

"Hello" she mumbled

"Sammy, sweetie?" a female voice spoke back

"who's this?" Sam asked more curiously

"it's your mom, your real mom"

"leave me alone!" Sam yelled into the phone

She hung up and threw her phone across the room, once more she heard it vibrate, but this time it was a text. She got up and checked her phone to see what it said.

**I want to be a part of your life. I can take care of you, and if me or you get tired of each other you can always just go back with Brooke and Julian. Please.**

**-Mom**

Sam couldn't believe she had said that. She was beside herself. It didn't matter anymore, she had to get this off her chest. Once again her birth mother made her feel disposable. Quietly she went to her parent's room.

She gently shook Brooke awake.

"hmm?" Brooke said still partially asleep. She opened her eyes and saw Sam's face. Quickly she sat up and turned on her light, "Sam what's wrong?" she asked sincerely

Sam's voice quavered, "m-mommy"

Brooke guided Sam onto the bed. Julian woke up, "w-what's going on?" he asked looking at Sam's distressed face.

Sam threw her phone between them, "make her stop! Tell her to leave me alone!" she sounded small and needy. Julian picked up the phone and his face hardened, he showed Brooke who felt an anger boil inside her. How could this woman have the audacity to mess with the emotions of a 14 year old? Brooke recognized the vulnerability in Sam's eyes, "come here sweetheart" Sam crawled in between Julian and Brooke. Julian put her arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "don't let her bother you baby. We'll make sure she leaves you alone" Sam nodded, "okay" she answered soflty, He let her go and she scooted towards Brooke.

"Mom?" she asked meekly,

"Hmmm?" Brooke said staring at her daughter. Sam's lips quivered.

Brooke opened her arms, "come here Sammy."

Sam let herself be embraced, "I'm sorry for today-"  
Brooke rubbed her back, "ssshhh, sshhhh. We'll talk about that tomorrow. Get some rest honey. And don't worry we'll fix this."

Both parents looked at each other worried for the well being of their daughter.

… … …. ….

Sawyer got a text from one of the cheerleaders. Her name was Haley. It was a mass text describing a party for all the girls who tried out. The party was Friday and wouldn't start until 12. Sawyer's curfew was 12 and sometimes 1 am. She felt her heart fall.

"damn" she thought

Sawyer needed to go to this party. If she didn't show, how would they know that she was serious about cheerleading? Mentally, she accepted the fact that she would have to lie to her parents. But was terrified. She would have to ask Sam what she thought. While staring at the text her mom came in.

"Hey Kiddo, don't stare too hard at the screen" she said playfully

Her mom's voice made her jump and she dropped the phone right on her face. Quickly Peyton made her way to her bed, "Sawyer! Be careful!" she scolded

"I'm fine mom, really" Sawyer said feeling guilty.

"alright fine"

"So your dad's staying late at school tonight. He wanted me to tuck you in, since he can't."

Sawyer felt extra childish at her dad's request.

"Mmmooommmm" she whined, "I don't need you to tuck me in. I'm 14 now."

Peyton smiled, "how 'bout you let me do it just one more time, since you know, your dad hogged you most of the time"

Sawyer smiled weakly, "I guess so. Okay."

Peyton tucked Sawyer in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you" Peyton said quietly

"I love you too." Sawyer responded trying not to think of the lies that she was about to pull come Friday.

Peyton watched as her daughter fell asleep. She was 14, but she still had her childish qualities. She was growing up.

**Please Review. They make me write. What do you think so far? Suggestions? Write whatever you'd like! Thank you for reading!**


	3. A meeting of memories

**Some of the things that Sam did to deal with the past in my old story will be the same in this story. **

Sam found herself between her parents when she woke up. They were both still thoroughly asleep. Sam thought it best to leave before they woke up because she didn't want to face them together after her breakdown yesterday. She grabbed her cellphone that was on Brooke's bedside and headed back to her bedroom quietly. As she looked through her phone she found a text from Sawyer.

'Damn. I missed her text' she thought to herself

The text was from last night and it read: **"There's a party on Friday for all the future cheerleaders. My parents are definitely not gonna let me go. What should I do?**

Sam sighed, she had too much on her mind to be dealing with this as well, but it was Sawyer, and she loved her like a sister. This party meant trouble, she already knew it. It was the cheerleader's way of "initiating" the girls that had made it in. They would provide an amazing amount of alcohol and watch the freshmen get drunk, for many, for the first time. And for Sawyer it would be the first time. Sam was set on talking her out of going to this party.

She put the phone down and got ready for school, it was early, but she wanted to get out of her house before Brooke or Julian had the chance to "talk" to her. Sam threw on her clothes. She wore dark brown corduroy bermuda shorts that reached her midthigh and a red plaid loose shirt. Her converse were old and raggedy and her black socks went a good amount beyond her ankle. She went to the kitchen and cringed slightly when she saw her mom already awake making coffee. Brooke took one look at Sam and just rolled her eyes and chuckled. Sam's style was so relaxed, but she made it look perfect.

"Sam could you ever-"

"No I can't. I like my clothes, thank you very much. Could you ever tone down the fashionista Brooke? It's a tad unbecoming for a woman your age." Sam smiled, proud of her comeback.

Brooke frowned and threw an apple slice at her. Sam dodged it, "are your eyes aging too?" she laughed.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "shut it hormonal teenager. At least I don't have to worry about zits and boys"

Sam frowned, "Not cool."

"You started it squirt….Now come sit here" she pointed to the stool across from her, on the other side of the counter.

Sam was hesitant, "umm I kinda want to get to school early today"

Brooke knew she was avoiding talking about yesterday, her voice changed to a more authoritative tone. "Samantha. Don't lie to me. We're going to talk about yesterday whether you like it or not."

Sam sighed and trudged her way to the stool, "Mom I don't wanna"

Brooke put a hand up in front to stop her, but her voice was gentle, "Sam I need to know why you were so angry yesterday. You can tell me anything, remember? That was our promise when you first came to this house?"

Sam did remember, it was two years ago that Brooke and Julian took her in. They accepted her exactly as she was. She looked down at her hands, noticing their every detail, then she saw her mom's hands cover hers. Sam looked up and bit her lip, she paused a moment "…I found out about my mom at school. She sent a note and I got it right before I left to go to the car. I'm, I'm really sorry for yelling mom. I just. I don't know"

Brooke squeezed her hands, mentally wanting to strangle Sam's birth mother,

"no, no. It's okay. You had a reason to be angry. And I don't want you having anything to do with that woman. Got it?

"Yeah. I promise." Sam said quietly

"and Sam you _need_ to learn to control your emotions. You know that's Dr. Gold's biggest concern."

Sam pulled her hands away. She hated it when Brooke talked about Dr. Gold, "why do you have to bring the damn shrink up! I'm not crazy! I only go every three months, it's not like every week!"

"HEY!" Brooke yelled louder than she expected. In a calmer voice she continued, "I'm just trying to make a point Sam. I don't think you're crazy."

Sam just glared at her, "Whatever. Like I said, I'm sorry…Look I have to go. Tell Julian I said bye."

Brooke felt like she had lost a battle, even though they really weren't in a war, "Fine. Can I at least get a kiss?"

Sam smiled weakly. Brooke always had a way of ending their arguments on a semi-good note. She hated it and she loved it at the same time. She wanted to be angry with Brooke, but she just couldn't. She relented and kissed her on the cheek,

"Bye mom. Have a nice day, I guess"

Brooke grinned and took the opportunity to pull Sam in for a hug, "Bye baby. I love you."

She made her way out, skating her way to school.

… … … … … … …

Sawyer found Sam by the bleachers, hanging out with some of her "weird" friends as Sawyer called them. They were the rejects of the school. Both Sam and Jack were comfortable around them. Sawyer cautiously walked up to them and stuck to Sam's side, she grabbed her arm,

"Sam. Come on. I have to talk to you." She whispered

"alright fine. Let's go" Sam said a bit too serious for Sawyer's taste

They walked to Sawyer's locker, "Hey Sam is something up?" Sawyer asked quizzically

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "Just a lot on my mind…my birth mom found me."

Her eyes widened, "Sam! Just ignore her. Your parents are Aunt Brooke and Julian. Screw her."

Sam looked down and back up again, "I know that. But she's still my mom, you know?"

"So? It's not like she did anything for you."

Sam stayed quiet. Sawyer didn't get it. When your mom tells you she doesn't want you at age 4 (almost 5), and finally gives you the chance to get to know her at 14. There's a certain sense of curiosity, an almost needy curiosity.

"Sam, don't tell me you actually replied to her."

"Well…I kinda sent her a text this morning. She wants to meet with me after school." Sam paused and she grabbed Sawyer's arm, "Please don't tell my mom! Please don't Sawyer, don't tell your mom either. Or anyone. "

Sawyer could tell she was desperate, "Sam what if something bad happens?"

Sam got frustrated, "Damn it Sawyer! What the hell do you think she's gonna do? Kidnap me?! I'll be fine. Are you gonna cover me after school or not?"

"Ugh. Fine!" she sighed

Sam grinned, "Perfect…now about the party"

Sawyer's disposition brightened at mention of the party, "I have to sneak out. I've never done that before."

"Sawyer that party's going to be stupid. They just want to get all you freshmen cheerleaders drunk. Rachael told me about it the other day."

"Who the hell is Rachael?! She's a part of that reject group Sam. What does she know!? I NEED to go to this party."

Sam was going to say something, but was interrupted by the bell, they made their way to Haley's classroom, "Who cares what she is. She knows what she's talking about. And-"

They both stopped as they saw Haley smiling at them.

"You two look suspicious." Haley said

"It's nothing." They said in unison.

Haley didn't believe them but sent them both off to their desks with a smack to their backside, "Ow. Aunt Haley!" Sawyer said blushing.

"You girls better not be hiding anything." She said as she turned towards her desk.

They said nothing. As the rest of the class filed in they continued their conversation,  
"Sawyer I'll go to the party with you, I don't want you to do anything stupid. I'll be your plus one or something. Tell your mom you're spending the night with me on Friday. We'll go from there."

Sawyer smiled, "awesome!" but a second later she felt a pang of guilt. She brushed it off trying to focus on Haley's lesson.

… … … … … … …

Sam waited anxiously for the final bell to ring. When she finally heard it she bolted out the door and headed toward the diner.

She opened the door and found her birth mom sitting in the corner booth. She looked up and saw Sam, she smile warmly. Instantly Sam put her guard up and steeled herself as she sat across from her.

"Hey" Sam said quietly

"Hey Sammy thanks for coming."

"It's just Sam, not Sammy, not sweetie. Just Sam. And you're welcome, I guess."

She chuckled, "Alright…Sam. You always were a difficult baby."

Sam looked up at her comment, "You, you remembered what I was like?" she stammered.

"Of course! You were the cutest little thing. You were so smart for your age." She said reminiscing

Sam frowned, "You mean when Child services would come and I knew when to stay quiet and when to talk. Or when your druggies would come and I would stay in our room for hours with a bowl of cereal for dinner, while you got drugged up out of your mind. I was just fucking four years old."

Rebecca felt ashamed, "Sam. I'm not like that anymore. I've cleaned myself up since then. When I was working here I was just getting better, now I have a good, stable job. I want to spend more time with you. Be a part of your life."

Sam tensed and tried to appear rock solid, but she was stammering softly, "well I um I already have Brooke and Julian."

She nodded, "I know that. I don't want to take them away from you. I just want to be a piece of your life. We can just hang out, you can spend time at my apartment occasionally. Let's just give it a try?" she said

Sam paused, "I'll think about it." She finally said.

They both ate in silence after that.

… … … …

"Hey momma" Sawyer said as she gave Peyton a kiss on the cheek. She buckled her seatbelt and waited.

"Soy?"

"What's up mom?" Sawyer said hoping Peyton didn't ask the question

"Where's Sam? Brooke told me to pick her up today." She said looking over at her daughter

Sawyer's heart quickened and looked away, "oh ummm, she went off on her skateboard. She must've missed the message or something."

Peyton wasn't buying it, "Sawyer look at me."

Sawyer turned around and decided to cover up her lie with annoyance, "God mom! What?! I already told you. Why would I be lying?"

Peyton dropped it, "Alright fine. But if you two are up to something. You're in big trouble Sawyer."

Sawyer breathed relief, but hoped to God that Sam would get home quickly.

Then she remembered their plan, "Oh, hey mom?"

"What?" Peyton said slightly annoyed at the way Sawyer responded to her previously.

"Umm I was planning on staying at Sam's on Friday. Is that cool with you?"

Peyton sighed, "I kinda wanted to spend time with you on Friday. But that's fine."  
Sawyer smiled, "Awesome thanks mom!"

Once home she ran to her room and texted Sam,

**So excited for Friday! Are you almost home? My mom's skeptical.**

Sam opened her phone and got the text, "Oh shit" she said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked alarmed.

"I gotta get home. I forgot Brooke's gonna be there early today."

"I'll drive you Sam, it'll be faster" she offered.

Sam agreed. But luck wasn't on her side because the moment she got to their driveway, Brooke and Julian were getting off their car.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" was all Sam could say as Brooke turned to see Rebecca and Sam in the same car.

"I'm gonna kill her." Brooke said out loud.

Julian grabbed her, "Brooke calm down. Don't do anything stupid."

Brooke got out of Julian's grasp and headed towards Sam's door.

Sam didn't move from her seat, "I'm so dead."

Rebecca steeled herself for the confrontation and gently touched Sam's arm, "Don't worry Sam."

Brooke threw the door open, "Get the HELL out of this car Samantha!"

Sam froze, "mom wait I can ex-"

Brooke didn't want to hear it, "Sam if you don't get out of this car by the time I count to three, I swear to God…" She started, "One…"

"Are you serious?!" Sam said. Brooke didn't budge, "Two!…"

Sam blushed furiously as she fumbled for the seatbelt. Brooke got impatient and pulled Sam out by her arm,

"Go with Julian." She said gravely and let go of Sam's arm.

Sam nodded and made her way to Julian. He saw the fear in her eyes and he grabbed her hand and held on to it.

Brooke narrowed her eyes and glared menacingly at Rebecca through the open window, "Leave Sammy alone. I told you this on the damn phone already. She doesn't need you."

This scene brought memories back for Sam. She was four and it was a month before Rebecca gave her up. One of Rebecca's friends took Sam and was going to take her somewhere safe, but Rebecca stopped them and yanked her out of the car. Except in her memory Rebecca grabbed Sam and shook her,

"They're gonna take you away Sam to a horrible place where they hate little girls like you!"

Sam felt four once more. "Mommy no!" she yelled. Brooke turned around confused, "Sam?!"

In an instant Sam turned to Julian, "Daddy!" she cried, and grabbed onto him tightly attempting to hide in his shirt. "No, they're gonna take me away daddy!"

Julian recognized her state of "regressed vulnerability", as Dr. Gold called it, and picked Sam up, where she hid in the crook of his neck.

Rebecca smiled at Brooke, "well that's up to Sam isn't it?" With that she reversed the car and left.

Julian whispered softly to Sam, but she didn't let him go. "Sammy we're here. You're safe. No one's going to take you away, you're not four anymore. Don't worry."

Brooke turned around and saw Sam attempting to hide in Julian, she realized that this had triggered one of Sam's more painful memories. She wanted to slap herself for having been the catalyst of Sam's reacton.

'You can do this Brooke' she thought to herself.

She walked up to them, and gently rubbed Sam's back. "Take Sammy to her room." she said quietly

Julian took her and placed her on the bed. Sam's eyes were red. He kissed her on the top of her head, "Mom's gonna come talk to you in a bit, okay?" he said.

Sam looked up, "Am I in trouble?" she said nervously.

Julian smiled, "You'll be fine Samson. Don't worry."

… … …

Brooke opened the door and found Sam sitting on the bed, staring at her shoes. She went and sat next to Sam. Sam blushed once more feeling embarrassed that she had shown such a vulnerable side. She hadn't done so in a good while.

Brooke could feel her embarrassment, "Sammy. I'm sorry that you had to see that. I didn't know that you were going-"

Sam stopped her, "It's fine mom."

Brooke hesitated, "Are you fine now sweetie?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal" she said trying to act nonchalant

Brooke lifted Sam's chin, "Sam, yes it is a big deal. I don't ever want to hurt you sweetheart. I'm sorry I got so angry, but Rebecca's bad news."

Sam looked away, but Brooke gently moved her face back towards her, "do you understand that Sam? I really don't want you spending time with her."

Sam couldn't understand, "…but why?" she asked

"Look what happened today." Brooke said slightly exasperated.

Sam sighed and laid her head on Brooke's lap, she curled into her and let her mother's warmth woo her to sleep. She wanted to agree with Brooke, but there was something that didn't allow her to just say yes. Brooke combed through Sam's hair, wondering how this was all going to play out.

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews so far. I'm not too sure if I'm doing a good job writing this or not. So please, be honest. Please review, as I'm finding myself inundated with so much to do. So I need that push. The drama will come, don't worry!****  
**


	4. The Party

"Sawyer could you put the phone down for a second?" Lucas impatiently asked his preoccupied daughter in the passenger seat.

"huh? Oh yeah sure dad, give me a sec." she said as she finished up her last text.

Lucas waited and she finally put it on her lap and looked up at him smiling. Looking straight at her bright blue eyes and soft curls made Lucas yearn for the days when she was a toddler and her whole world revolved around him and Peyton. But then he looked at her "far too short for his taste" cheerleading outfit and was reminded that she wasn't a toddler anymore.

"Dad what's up?" she asked, "We're gonna be late."

Lucas shook his head, "Right. Right. I just don't want you on your phone so much. It's not healthy."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "Sure dad."

Lucas put the car in gear and they headed to school. Sawyer turned up the music and Eminem was blasting through. Lucas let it play for a good minute, but couldn't handle it and he turned it off. To ease the silence he decided to impart his fatherly advice,

"Listen Sawyer, I know this is your first 'official' day as a cheerleader, but I don't want you to let anyone take advantage of you, or let any boys try to mess with you."

Sawyer felt uncomfortable, "Dad! Oh God, stop. Puhlease! Mom already talked to me about this. I get it. Don't let anyone get under my fucking skirt."

"Sawyer Scott! Language young lady. I don't _Ever_ want to hear you say that again. Next time you're grounded. Got it?"

She sulked in her chair and mumbled an apology. Her phone vibrated and she went back to texting. Lucas just squeezed the wheel and the conversation he had the other night with Peyton rang in his head.

"_Lucas I'm worried about Sawyer" Peyton said quietly while they were in bed._

'_Why?! What's been going on?" He said slightly alarmed_

"_No, nothing honey. It's just she's growing up and I don't want her to do all the things we did in high school. You know what I mean?"_

_Lucas smiled, "Baby, trust me. That will NEVER happen."_

… … … …

Peyton walked into Clothes over Bros to find her best friend yelling through the phone. She sat down on the couch and was getting a front row seat to Brooke's fury "Damn it, you lazy ass distributor. I called you a month ago for that fabric. If I have to call one more time I'm bringing it up with your bosses…Exactly! BYE!" she hung up the phone, then turned to Peyton and smiled sweetly, "Hey P. Sawyer."

Peyton laughed, "B. Davis did you really have to yell at that poor guy?"

"It's the fashion world. I have to be cutthroat to get what I want." She said jokingly

Peyton scoffed and gave Brooke a cup of coffee.

"Oh thank God. I've been needing a lot of this lately."

"What's been going on?" Peyton said more seriously

"Sam's birth mom Rebecca found her. She went to talk to her after school on Tuesday and its really affected Sam. She's been really quiet since then." Brooke frowned as she thought about it.

Peyton took a deep breath and exhaled, "Sawyer!" She said in an angry whisper.

Brooke was confused, "What?"

"Ugh! I'm sorry Brooke. It looks like the girls planned this. Sawyer covered for her when I asked her where Sam was. And I told her not to lie to me. I knew it, I just knew it!"

Peyton's anger was rising, but Brooke didn't want her to blame it on Sawyer, "P. it's okay! It isn't Sawyer's fault. Sam probably pressured her to do it. Don't get mad."

Peyton shook her head in disapproval, "She's definitely grounded. She can't be covering something that big up!"

Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand, "Sweetie, let her come over tonight. I could talk to her about it. Besides today's her first day as a cheerleader, let her have her day. What if your mom ruined your first day as cheerleader?" Brooke spoke very convincingly and Peyton sighed, "Alright fine!" She relented, "But don't worry about talking to her. I'll deal with it."

Brooke smiled, "Alright. Go easy on her Peyton."

Peyton sighed, "I always do."

… … … …

Sam and Sawyer walked to Sam's house after school. Sawyer talked most of the time and Sam laughed, listened, and responded thoughtfully. More than anything, Sam saw Sawyer as a sort of younger sister, not because she was older by age, but because in many ways Sawyer was sheltered. But this didn't make Sam resent her, it just made her extra protective. Although Sam herself was a kid, so this didn't make for the greatest decisions on both their parts.

They went to the living room and put on a movie. Sawyer anxiously waited for the night to come.

"Sam what's the plan gonna be? Do you think your mom's gonna go to sleep early tonight?" she asked.

Sam hesitated, "Sawyer why don't we just stay and hang out? We could go to the movies or something. Jack's coming today, we could hang out with him too. I haven't seen him this whole week!"

She hoped she sounded convincing.

Sawyer glared at Sam, "Are you kidding me Sam! Was this your plan the whole time, trick me into staying with you? Ugh! You're just like my parents." She scoffed.

"Sawyer it's not even like that dude! Come on-"

"No! I'll just go by myself. You can stay, I'll go." Sawyer said with her mind made up.

Sam sighed heavily, she wasn't about to leave Sawyer alone, "Damn it Sawyer. I'll go."

The girls spent most of their time in Sam's room. Coming out only to eat. Night finally came, and to Sawyer's luck both Brooke and Julian were going to bed early. Sam heard the knock on her door,

"Come in." she said.

Brooke opened the door, "Hey knucklehead." She said sweetly

"Hey mom." Sam said, looking at the paper she had in front of her. Sawyer stared at their dynamic. It seemed like Sam was avoiding Brooke's gaze. Brooke frowned slightly, but smiled when she saw Sawyer, "Hey sweetie. Your mom wanted me to remind you about your medicine."

Sawyer nodded, "Thanks Aunt Brooke."

"No problem…hey Sam?"

Sam finally looked at her, "Yeah?"

Brooke paused, "…Could you come with me for a second?"

Sam shrugged and got off her bed following Brooke.

"Sam, I know things have been…well, awkward, between us since Tuesday but I just want what's best for you. I hope you're not mad."

Sam wanted to desperately tell Brooke that she just wanted to get to know Rebecca, that she wasn't a threat. That Brooke would always be her real mom. But she didn't want to open up another problem. So she just answered her instead,

"I'm fine mom. Thanks."

Brooke wasn't convinced, but she gave Sam a kiss on her forehead, "Alright. Julian and me are going to bed. Don't stay up too late. No boys, _including _Jack Samantha. I'm serious."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I know mom."

She kissed Brooke on the cheek and went back with Sawyer.

"What was that about?" Sawyer asked

"It doesn't matter. Come on you have to get ready."

Sawyer stared at Sam, "Are you not gonna dress up?"

Sam laughed, "Are you serious dude? Why would I dress up for some prissy cheerleading party? Give me a break."

"Whatever. Fine."

Sawyer and Sam snuck out through Sam's window. They walked to one of Sawyer's friend's house, which was nearby, and from there they got a ride to the party.

At the party, they were greeted by loud music and an over abundance of beer. Sam's suspicions were right. She felt Sawyer tense next to her.

She whispered to her, "Soy. Don't do anything stupid. Let's stick together."

Sawyer was going to respond, but some of the other freshmen cheerleaders came up to them,

"Hey Soy! Come on we're about to start a game." They looked at Sam and grimaced, "Who invited her?" They said with disdain.

Sawyer garnered up her courage, "umm I did. She's my cousin." She said not too confidently.

Sam just smirked at them, "Listen, Thing 1 and Thing 2, I could care less what you think about me…come on Sawyer."

Sawyer pulled away from Sam, "Umm, you go ahead. I think I'm gonna go with them." She let the two girls pull her away, "Don't worry Sam!" she yelled as they left.

Sam just stood there in disbelief, 'Shit. We're so screwed.' She thought. She attempted to follow them but was stopped by one of the seniors, "Sorry freshie, this game is only for the cheerleaders, you can wait with all the other plus ones in the living room."

'That girl was drunk. It's a drinking game. Sawyer's going to get drunk. We're fucking dead.' Sam thought to herself.

Sam sat on the couch and pulled out her phone. She was tempted to call Brooke, but almost laughed at how stupid that would've been. She decided to text Jack.

**Jack I'm at a party with Sawyer. She's getting drunk. I need you to come.**

Anxiously she waited for his text. Faithfully he replied in a span of two minutes.

**That stupid initiation party? I'm on my way.**

Sam felt relieved. But she had to wait for him to catch the bus and skate to the house. It took him 30 minutes to finally get there.

He walked in and found Sam.

"Sam!" He called to her. She jumped up from the couch and went to him. He kissed her and she held onto him, not wanting to let go.

"I missed you Jack." She said to him longingly

"I missed you too Sammy." He said as he let her go. "Let's get Sawyer and get out of here."

Sam led him to the kitchen where a jock stopped them this time. "Sorry rejects. Just for cheerleaders and jocks. Wait over there." He said pointing to the couch. Jack clenched his fists, "Can you at least let us get one of the girls from in there."

He chugged his beer, "Which one?" He asked brusquely.

Jack didn't want to breathe in the liquor and neither did Sam, it reminded them of all the drunk foster dads they had. She grabbed onto his hand.

Jack answered him, "It's Sawyer. She's a freshman."

He went in and yelled, "Yo Sawyer, your mommy and daddy are waiting for you."

Jack whispered to Sam, "That guy's drunk off his ass. Reminds me of Randy."

Sam chuckled softly, "Except he doesn't have a belt to beat us with."

Jack smiled and laughed, "That's a good thing."

They had a way of coping with their problems and jokes were one of them.

Sawyer finally came out. She wasn't as drunk as the jock, but she wasn't in the best shape either. She was a little bit more than tipsy.

Sawyer smiled widely, "I'm fine guys. Let me stay Sammy please, please, pwetty please. I love all of you guys. You're both so swwweeeetttt." Her slurred words weren't helping her case.

Sam grabbed onto Sawyer before she fell, "Sawyer come on. We're leaving now."

As they waited at the Bus stop, Sawyer seemed to have sobered up slightly.

"Sammy!" she yelled, making both of them jump

"What's up Soy?" She said annoyed at her.

"What if my parents find out? I'm drunk, they're gonna kill me Sammy! What do I do?! I'm in so much trouble."

Sawyer started sobbing. Sam tensed and she thought for a moment trying to figure out how to lessen the blow for Sawyer.

"If they find out, we'll tell them it was my idea. I persuaded you to come with me to this party and I wasn't paying attention, and you ended up drinking some spiked drinks." Sam said.

Both Sawyer and Jack looked at her, "Wait. Are you serious?" Jack asked her incredulously.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah. I'm serious. I'm the crazier one, they probably expect this from me, more than from Sawyer. I mean, first we have to get caught anyways. And if we do, then at least it won't be that bad for Sawyer."

Sawyer threw her arms around Sam, "Thank you so much Sam! You're a life saver!"

Sam weakly smiled trying to be strong for Sawyer, "No problem."

When they finally got back to Sam's house it was almost 3:30 in the morning. Sam made Jack leave by the time they reached her house, just in case anything happened. He kissed her and left.

Sam had got to the window, but couldn't open it.

"Damn it. I thought I left it open."

Quietly they went to the front door and opened it ever so gently. Unfortunately when they opened the door they were greeted by everyone. Brooke, Julian, Lucas, and Peyton were all there.

Sam stopped dead almost dropping her keys. She said nothing.

Sawyer fixed her dress and tried to act as normal as possible, "umm Hi mommy. Hi daddy."

**Please Review Guys! The more you guys write, the more I write lol :p . I hope you like what's going on so far. Tell me what you think! Or if you have suggestions and/or complaints, feel free to tell me. **


	5. Confronting the Consequences

Sawyer fixed her dress and tried to act as normal as possible, "umm Hi mommy. Hi daddy."

Peyton wasted no time she grabbed Sawyer by her upper arm, "Where the hell were you Sawyer?!"

Sawyer's eyes widened, Peyton wasn't known for being aggressive, "I, I can explain mom." she stammered

Peyton took a step back when she got a whiff of her daughter's breath, "Are…are you drunk Sawyer?" she said surprised.

"Sawyer get your ass in this seat, now!" Lucas's voice boomed after he heard Peyton's question. Sawyer jumped at her father's raised voice and walked quickly, slightly stumbling, with Peyton right behind her.

Sam just watched them, too afraid to look at Brooke or Julian. When she saw that Peyton and Lucas were staring at her, she realized she was standing alone by the doorway. Slowly she directed herself toward Brooke and Julian. Brooke's jaw was clenched and it twitched slightly when they made eye contact.

"Get over here." Brooke said in an austere voice that sent a shiver down her spine. Sam walked towards the living room.

Julian pointed to the spot next to Sawyer, "Sit down." Sam did as she was told.

Peyton couldn't stand looking at her daughter in the state she was in,

"I can't believe you Sawyer! Where the hell were you two!? How are you drunk?!"

Brooke interjected, "Don't you dare lie to me." She said staring directly at Sam, burning through her with her gaze.

Sam waited to see if Sawyer would say anything, but she didn't.

"Samantha! Last chance!" Brooke responded to the silence.

Sam took a deep breath, but Sawyer beat her to the punch.

"We went to a party okay, I got drunk there! It's not a big deal. Everyone does it"

Lucas was furious "You lied to both of us Sawyer! You snuck around and tricked us. Do you think you're adult enough for that crap?! What is it Sawyer!? Who do you think you are?! Huh? Answer me!" He yelled.

Sawyer's tears started to roll down her cheeks, "Daddy!" she said desperately, not knowing how else to respond.

He continued, "You know what Sawyer? Maybe it's time I remind you that you're still a child. Maybe you still need to be punished like a child! Get over here." He placed his foot on the couch, ready to draw her across his knee, something he hadn't done since she was 6, and even then it was rare.

Sawyer's eyes started bawling, "Daddy, NO, please don't!" she cried, as Lucas was about to grab her.

Sam quickly looked at her parents. Brooke just stared at her with a face that burned a whole right through her. Both her and Julian were disappointed more than anything. But after what she was about to do that would quickly change.

"WAIT!" she yelled

Everyone stopped to look at her.

She started playing with her hands subconsciously. Sam swallowed, "It's not Sawyer's fault Uncle Lucas! I, umm, I wanted to go. I begged Sawyer to come. She really didn't want to go, but I really pressured her. And she drank some spiked drinks without knowing. I wasn't paying attention sorry."

Peyton closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Soy, is that true?"

Sawyer looked down and nodded meekly. She couldn't believe Sam actually went through with it.

Lucas backed up from Sawyer, too angry at Sam to even answer her.

Julian said what was on everyone's mind, "Lucas, I think it's time for you guys to go. We'll deal with this. I'm really sorry."

Lucas grabbed his coat and stormed out. Peyton grabbed Sawyer's hand, helping with her balance, "Let's go Sawyer Scott. Don't think for a second that you're not in trouble."

She stopped to look at Sam then at Brooke. She directed herself towards Sam, "What's gotten into you Sam?"

She turned to Brooke and looked away.

Once they left Brooke stared at Sam. While Sam stared at her shoes. Her stare was stoic, she was waiting for Sam to look up. Hesitantly she lifted her head, "M-mom?" she said

Brooke's voice was severe, "No. You don't get to talk. I don't even want to look at you right now."

Sam looked back down, "I'm really sorry."

This unleashed a fury from Brooke, "You're sorry?! Are you kidding me?! It's 4 in the morning Sam and you think a sorry is going to be enough?! How could you be so stupid?! You put yourself in danger, you put Sawyer in danger! You know she can't deal with that, she's not like you!"

Sam's head snapped up, "What do you mean she's not like me?! You mean she's not some fucked up foster charity case? Is that what you mean Brooke!?"

"HEY! Don't you dare talk to your mother like that." Julian said authoritatively.

"Don't you dare start your pity party Sam. You know damn well that's not what I meant. Both you and Sawyer wouldn't be in this situation if _you_ hadn't been so adamant about this party." Her voice was low mixed with fury and disappointment.

Julian interjected, "Sam, I don't understand. You don't even like parties. What possessed you?" he asked with a sincere confusion.

Sam stood up feeling double-teamed and helpless. "Sit down!" Brooke demanded.

"Why should I?! You don't even believe in me!" She said with a hurt that was backed with anger.

Brooke crossed her arms, "What are you talking about Samantha?! You said it yourself! You're the one that started all of this. How the hell do you expect me to react?!"

Sam just wanted to tell them the truth, but Sawyer was certainly dead if she said anything. She just shook her head, "Forget it! It doesn't even matter. It'll always be my fault anyway!"

She pushed past Julian, but Brooke grabbed her hand, "Where do you think you're going? We didn't excuse you. We are NOT done!"

Sam pulled her hand away, "Who cares! There's nothing else to say. I'm the screw up in this house, I get it!"

"We NEVER said that Samantha! It's the last time I tell you to stop saying that about yourself!" Brooke said.

Julian attempted to ease the yelling, "Samson-"

Sam didn't want to deal with them, "NO! Let me go with Rebecca! She'd understand me!"

Brooke narrowed her eyes and paused a moment, composing herself after that comment. Her voice became grave, "You are not going with that woman."

Sam was adamant, "Let me go! Or I swear I'll leave anyways! You guys didn't even defend meat all! Do you think I'm that bad!?" She said with tears rolling down her cheeks."

Brooke walked closer to Sam, "You know that's a lie… And I don't care if I have to lock you in your room. You're not allowed to go with her."

Sam grew infuriated, "I hate you! I hate you so much!" Sam was angry. Angry that she couldn't tell them the truth. Angry that they were so ready to accept her lie. Angry at everything.

Brooke threw her hands in the air, "Oh so now you hate me? Fine! Get your ass and that mouth of yours to your room, before you make me do something I regret!"

"Stop!" Julian yelled.

"Brooke, let her go, just for the night." Brooke was taken aback, "Are you kidding me?"

Julian looked at Sam whose eyes wanted to kill both of them. He sighed, "We checked out her house. It's an okay neighborhood. She'll be miserable here either way. And you both need to calm down."

Brooke blinked twice and turned around, "Whatever. I just. I just can't…do what you want. Bye Sam." She said as she walked outside to her backyard not bothering to look back at Sam or Julian.

Julian turned to Sam who looked hurt and confused at the same time. "Call Rebecca, if she wants you to go now, I'll take you."

Sam called and was happy that Rebecca agreed. She packed a couple things and some changes of clothes. Julian led her to the car and he drove in silence.

When he got to Rebecca's house he turned to Sam, "We love you Sammy. But I don't _ever_ want to hear you tell your mother that you hate her. Got it?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Thanks, bye." She just wanted to leave. Rebecca let her in and Julian waited until she closed the door to drive off.

"Sammy I want you to meet Mark. He's my fiancé." Sam was surprised, she had never mentioned him. He seemed a little scary, but she smiled and said hello.

Rebecca then whispered in Sam's ear, "Don't tell Brooke or Julian about him." Sam nodded, wondering why she wanted to be so secretive. Rebecca showed her the room she'd be staying in and the moment she laid down she instantly fell asleep.

… … … …

Lucas unlocked the door as Peyton carried a drunk, sleeping Sawyer inside.

"Lucas." She said seriously.

"What?"

"You have to calm down, she's your daughter."

Lucas sighed, "Exactly. She's _my_ _daughter_. And look at her. Look at my baby. She went to a party and got drunk. But yet she still needs her mom to hold her and carry her inside. It's just confusing."

Peyton laid Sawyer down on the couch. It reminded her of all the times she laid her down for a nap, except those times she hadn't snuck out and gotten drunk.

She went to Sawyer's room and grabbed some pajamas. Carefully, she began to change her daughter into clean, comfortable clothes.

"Do you believe what Sam said?" she asked Lucas simultaneously.

Lucas shrugged, looking at Sawyer's peaceful face, "I don't know."

Peyton stayed quiet for a second, "In the car, I thought about it, and I don't know. Sam just seemed so quick to respond right before you were about to grab Sawyer."

Lucas exhaled, "I, I can't believe I was going to spank her. I don't know, I was just so angry."

Peyton started to fix Sawyer's hair that was messed up at the party and it slowly turned back to her soft curls , "I can't believe I was actually going to let you. We were both worked up. It was a freak moment." She turned to him, "What are we gonna do?"

Lucas answered sternly, "We'll talk to her when she wakes up."

Once Peyton finished she got up from the couch and pecked Lucas on the cheek. Without the short dress and untamed hair, and in her favorite pajamas and soft curls, she still looked like a small vulnerable child. Lucas smiled, then picked Sawyer back up, "I'm going to take her to our bed. I'll sleep on the couch, so there's more space for both of you."

… … … …

It was eight in the morning when Sam woke up to the smell of weed all around the house, and the sounds of two men arguing. Suddenly she heard a fight break out. She heard Mark's voice,

"Give me my fuckin' money Paul! That was ten pounds you damn fool!"

Then a loud punch and the sound of a man losing breath reverberated,

"Mark come on, I'm sorry!"

The beating continued and it brought Sam back to another flashback, except this time Brooke and Julian weren't there to comfort her.

She backed up into the corner of the closet and started sucking her thumb as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She waited for the sounds of the man's cries and Mark's fists hitting him to stop. Finally it did. She waited a long time before coming out.

Slowly she opened the bedroom door. Mark was watching television.

"Umm Mark?" she asked nervously

He grunted, "Whadya want?"

She swallowed, "Where's Rebecca?"

"She's comin' went to the store I think." He said, taking a swig of his beer.

Sam sat down on the other couch and waited anxiously for Rebecca. Her phone rang and it was a text from Brooke,

**We gave you the night. Come outside. Now.**

Sam sighed and walked out. She wanted to go home, but she was still angry and unwilling to concede. In her mind, she would tell Rebecca what happened and Rebeeca would definitely put a stop to it.

Brooke was waiting outside of the car,

"Get in Sam." She said the moment Sam came to view.

"I brought extra clothes I can stay a few more nights."

"Sam I'm not playing around. Get in the damn car."

Sam tightened her jaw, "Mom" she said more sincerely, almost desperately. "Please, just leave. You don't understand how screwed up everything feels for me. Give me space. Just two or three days. Please. I'll accept your punishment for being an idiot and a jerk to Sawyer, but please give me these couple of days."

Brooke was exasperated, "You mean to tell me I came over here for absolutely no reason?" Sam said nothing, exasperated Brooke threw her arms in the air, "Three days Samantha. Three days with her and that's it. Then you're coming straight home and you're grounded, no privileges, whatsoever. No life whatsoever. You're stuck with Julian and me. And Sam I'm sorry, but I don't trust her, and frankly I'm having trouble trusting you."

With that she went back into her car and drove off. Sam felt a sadness as she watched Brooke leave.

"What about my kiss?" Sam said quietly to herself.

'She always asks for a kiss on the cheek after we argue.' She thought. Sam shook the thought away and steeled herself as she went back into the house.

Rebecca finally came in and went to the kitchen to put groceries away. Sam went to the kitchen,

"Rebecca." She said in a low voice, "Mark had some guy here. He smelled like weed and other stuff. They were arguing about drugs."

Rebecca went to her and grabbed her by the arm, "You don't say anything!" She whispered furiously, "I'm not into drugs anymore, but Mark, well he needs help. Leave him alone, got it? Just don't ask about it Sam."

Sam was taken aback. "Rebecca he's dangerous!" she whispered back.

Rebecca shook her head, "No! I love him! There's nothing wrong with him Sam."

Sam couldn't believe it. Rebecca changed her habits, but her mind was still as weak before. She would never stand up for Sam, she would never stand up for anyone. Sam suddenly had an epiphany.

"Rebecca, yesterday I went to a party and let my cousin get drunk."

Rebecca shrugged, "Well if you wanted to go that's fine with me. As long as you're happy."

Did she not care for her well-being? Sam tried again, "Well what if I got like really drunk?"

Rebecca didn't seem phased, "Everyone experiments at your age Sam. I wouldn't be surprised anyways, I was pretty wild myself." She said laughing slightly.

Brooke was right. Sam knew it. But she was far too stubborn to accept it, and she wasn't about to call Brooke and beg for forgiveness either.

… … … …

Sawyer woke up in her parent's room. Slowly, she got up to a raging headache. "Damn!" she said aloud.

She found an aspirin and water on the bedside table with a note that said drink it. Once she did, she opened the door and found her parents and Brooke at the kitchen island. They had been talking about Sam's breakdown after they had left. Peyton looked up and her face turned serious when she saw her daughter,

"Sawyer, come here please."

Sawyer was scared, would her dad still carry out his threat? "But, dad are you gonna-?

Lucas turned around, "No I'm not, now come sit down."

Sawyer sat on the stool.

"Did you take the aspirin Soy?" Peyton asked.

"umm…yes I did."

Sawyer looked at Brooke and felt so much guilt. Brooke looked so withdrawn and sad.

Peyton nodded, "Sawyer…was Sam telling the truth yesterday? Was it really all her doing?"

Sawyer looked at her mom, then at her dad, and her lips started quivering, "Momma I don't want to say!"

Both parents' hearts fell, that was enough for them to know that Sam had lied to protect Sawyer.

Brooke bit her lip replaying all the things she had yelled and everything Sam had yelled back.

Peyton continued, "You're already in as much trouble as it is Sawyer Scott. Now tell the truth or you'll regret it. I promise you."

Sawyer felt nervous, "umm no. Sam lied."

Lucas rubbed his neck in exasperation, "Well what really happened?" He said trying to contain his frustration.

Sawyer looked at Brooke. She smiled weakly, "Soy, sweetie. I just need to know what happened because Sam is not okay right now."

Her aunt's reassuring words helped her, "Okay." She paused for a long while, "Well, Sam was the one that tried to stop me from going, but I didn't listen. It was a cheerleader party. The only reason she went was to protect me. She, umm she actually got me out of the drinking game before it got really bad. She called Jack to help her. And when we were going back I, I freaked out and she told me that she would cover for me so I wouldn't get in so much trouble because it's expected of her to get in trouble anyway." Sawyer hung her head, too ashamed to look at anyone.

Peyton went over and stood her up,

"Mom I'm really sorry." She looked at Brooke, with tears in her eyes "Aunt Brooke I'm sorry Sam lied for me. It's my fault. Don't be mad at her!"

Peyton gave Sawyer a sharp smack to her bottom,

"Ow!" Sawyer squealed.

Peyton pointed to her bedroom door, "Go to your room! We'll deal with you later."

Peyton turned to Brooke , "Brooke, I am so sorry! Let's go get Sam."

Brooke was holding back her tears as she nodded and squeaked out, "No it's okay. She needs her time."

**Please Review Guys! Thank you so much for those who faithfully review my story. You don't know how much it means to me….So what do you think? **


	6. Sawyer's Selfishness and Sam's Trauma

_Peyton turned to Brooke , "Brooke, I am so sorry! Let's go get Sam."_  
_Brooke was holding back her tears as she nodded and squeaked out, "No it's okay. She needs her time."_

Peyton felt responsible for the tears that Brooke was trying so hard to hold back. It was _her_ daughter that made Sam lie, _her_ daughter that got drunk, _her _daughter that needed protection. But Sam took the fall for all of it, not hesitating for a second.

She turned to Lucas whose face was contorted with anger. He put his cup in the sink, "I have to go Peyton. The boys have practice." He kissed her and then gave Brooke a hug whispering, "I'm sorry" as he let her go. Peyton knew he was leaving so quickly because he didn't know how to deal with this new side of Sawyer. And truthfully neither did she.

"Sweetie." She said sympathetically towards her best friend.  
"I'm okay P." Brooke responded in a choked up voice.

Peyton pulled her in for a hug. "Brooke Davis come here." Brooke gladly accepted the hug. "This isn't your fault. Everything you did and said was valid at the time. You didn't know that it was actually Sawyer who royally screwed up."

Brooke just nodded letting her best friend's warmth and words alleviate her.  
Peyton pulled her back and looked her in the eyes, "B. Davis" Brooke looked at Peyton, "We'll get through this. That's what we do."  
Brooke's smile crept up, "I know. Love ya P."

They finished their coffee and Brooke made her way out. She had to work, but she also wanted to call Sam, "Peyton I have to go, but thanks for asking Sawyer for the truth. It means a lot. And tell her I'm not mad."

Peyton frowned, "Well I'm furious. You deserved the truth. We all did. I can't believe her. I'm beyond disappointed."

Brooke took her friend's hand, "Peyt. she's a teenager now. But hey, we'll get through it. It's what we do."

Peyton smiled knowing those were the same words she had just used. "Love you babe. I'll see you later?"  
"Yeah. I'll call."

Brooke got into her car, took a deep breath, and called Sam.  
Sam was in her room contemplating on whether or not she really wanted to stay with Rebecca for another three days. Sam really wanted to get to know Rebecca more. She felt as if they could really develop a mother/daughter relationship, she just had to accept Mark. As she was thinking her phone vibrated,  
"Damn, what the hell man?!" she said when she saw it was Brooke. As if the phone call was a response to her thoughts.

"Hello?"  
"Sam." Brooke said.  
Hearing Brooke's voice reminded Sam that she was still guilty in her parents eyes (or at least she thought). This made her decide that she would just deal with Mark and Rebecca. She would NOT be the one to blink first.  
"Brooke! I already told you! Three days, remember? And you said yes, come on!"  
"Sammy." Brooke said trying to stop the tirade.  
Sam continued, "Why are you calling anyways? To yell at me some more? To act as cold as hell. Is three days so much to ask for!?"  
"Sweetie-"  
"No! Three days without the rebellious Sam. How could yo-"  
"YOU LIED." Brooke finally said.  
Sam stopped her verbal assault. Her voice became docile and hesitant,  
"Wha-what do you mean I lied. I didn't, I didn't lie."  
"Yes you did Samantha. You really didn't want to go to this party."  
Sam didn't know how Brooke knew this or if she was just messing with her, "Yes I did! I already told you everything!"  
Brooke couldn't understand why Sam so vehemently wanted to keep the lie going, "Sammy, Sawyer told us the truth."  
Sam's shoulder's fell, she was discovered "oh."  
Brooke's voice warmed, "Sweetie, why did you think it was okay to throw yourself under the bus like that?"  
Sam didn't want to talk about it, "It doesn't matter."  
Brooke rolled her eyes, "Well we have to talk about it. Sam I said some things and-"  
Sam stopped her, "Whatever Brooke. Look, I, I have to go, my mom's calling me. Bye." With that she ended the call.  
Brooke stared at her phone and put it aside 'Her _mom_?' she thought. She went to work with her mind reeling with houghts.

… … … … …  
Peyton stared at her daughter's door for a long while. Wishing that her stare could communicate all the emotion she was feeling. She got up and took a deep breath before she opened the door. 'Man up, she's not a baby Peyton.' she thought to herself.  
Sawyer was laying on her bed listening to music. Peyton crossed her arms and towered over Sawyer's petite frame. Sawyer looked up and yanked her headphones out as she sat up.  
"Give me that." Peyton said stretching out her hand.  
Sawyer frowned and handed her ipod over.  
"Phone and laptop too."  
"But mom I nee-"  
"NOW." Peyton said in a resounding voice.  
Sawyer got up and handed everything over. Peyton pointed to the spot on the bed that was right in front of her, "Sit down. Don't you dare move." She left to put the things away and came back to find her daughter looking down at the floor.  
"Sawyer look at me."  
She looked up. She felt so little in comparison to her mom.  
"Mom I said I was sorry." she said meekly  
Peyton shook her head,  
"You have no idea how disappointed I am in you, not to mention angry. You lied and worst of all, it was just to save your ass!"  
"Mom I know! I was stupid." she said dejectedly  
"Stupid? Yes it was! How could you Sawyer? You let Sam take the fall?! Your father and I did NOT raise you like that. I KNOW you're above that."  
Sawyer felt tears roll down her cheeks, "Mommy I'm really sorry!"  
Peyton steeled herself, she wouldn't let Sawyer's emotions affect her, "Well it's too late for that now, isn't it Sawyer?...You're grounded. At school you're spending your days with dad or Haley."  
Sawyer's mind rushed to cheer, "What? Mom! I have cheerleading practice after school!"  
Peyton narrowed her eyes, "Do you really expect me to let you be a cheerleader after that stupid party?"  
"NO! Don't be so mean! Please, I won't go to anymore parties. Don't make me give up cheer! I'll do anything else!"  
"You're obviously still too young for responsibility Sawyer. And until you learn, I'm sorry, but you can't be a cheerleader."  
Sawyer stood up, "That's not fair! I messed up once, give me a break!"  
Peyton scoffed, "No you did more than just mess up! You brought Sam down for your own benefit! Do you know where she is now Sawyer?!"  
Sawyer stopped.  
"She's with that Rebecca woman, and Brooke is worried sick over all of this! I can't believe you! You've been acting like such a spoiled brat!  
Sawyer felt overwhelmed by her mother's disappointment, "Stop it! Why are you being so mean?"  
Peyton took a deep breath, before she said anything she'd regret, "Sawyer. I can't with you right now. You need to really think about this, because I don't think you understand the severity of your actions. You need to stop being so selfish. I want you to stay in here, until I or your father say otherwise."  
Peyton stared at her daughter, then turned to leave.  
Sawyer was confused, "Mom!" she yelled as her mom was leaving.  
"No Sawyer." Peyton said.

… … … ...

It was late at night. Rebecca's house was quiet. She and Mark had gone out, they offered her to come, but Sam wasn't in the mood. Instead, she called Jack to come over.

She waited anxiously for him to come. Finally she heard a knock at the door.  
"Jack!" her face changed from excitement to fear. It wasn't Jack, it was a man with a gun in his hand.  
"Who the hell are you?" the man with the hood gruffly asked Sam.  
Sam answered him tentatively, "I'm, I'm Sam. Rebecca's daughter."  
The man pushed through Sam, "Get out of my way."  
Sam watched as the man sat down on the couch and leisurely turned on the tv, "Who the hell are you?" she asked trying to act tough.  
The stranger stood up and pushed Sam to the wall, "Bitch, talk to me like that one more time." He shook the gun in his pocket.  
Sam started shaking. The man laughed and let her go. She straightened herself up and stayed by the wall watching him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Where the hell is Mark?"  
Sam swallowed, "He, he went out with Rebecca."  
"Damn it!" The guy looked angry, "He's gonna pay for all the shit he's pulled. Come sit over here, right by me sweet little thing."  
Sam didn't move. She had seen this situation play out in her past with her mother and her mother's friends. "I don't want to." She said quietly.  
He took out his gun and placed it on the table, "You want the easy way or the hard way?"  
She walked over and sat on the couch, he forcefully pulled her right next to him, so that both their sides were touching. Sam smelled liquor and cigarettes. She wanted to throw up.  
He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "You know you're real pretty for a girl who's mom is a slut. Hope you aint' no slut."  
Sam wanted to beat the man. Rebecca might not be perfect, but she wasn't what he was describing. Her mind went to Jack. Where was he?  
He started to caress her and Sam felt the urge to cry and run, but he had her in his clutches, "Please leave me alone!" she asked in a desperate hushed tone.  
His breath was rancid, "You're mine sweet stuff."  
His breathing became shallow and Sam started to fight him, but he slapped her and pushed her down. Just as he got on top of her he began madly taking off his shirt. Sam was fighting him with all she could. Just then, Jack ran in.

"GET OFF HER!" He screamed and pushed the man off. Sam took the chance to grab the gun before he did and ran to the phone to call the police. She was shaking uncontrollably, but managed to call 911. She texted Brooke quickly,  
"**Please come**" was all she could manage to write.

He got up and headed towards Jack, but he was drunk and stumbled. Jack ran to Sam,  
"Come on let's go!" As they were heading to the door, the man slammed the front door shut and took out a knife, both kids backed up.  
Jack grabbed the gun and pointed it to him, "Back up!" he yelled terrified.  
"Jack stop!" Sam yelled.  
The man got closer and closer, "Go ahead, shoot little fucker. I ain't scared."  
"I'll do it!" Jack yelled shaking.  
"JACK!" Sam was freely crying now.

"EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The police yelled. Jack and Sam put their hands up and the gun fell. The man took advantage, "Fuck you!" and ran to the gun,  
"HEY, Hands UP!" The police screamed once more. The man didn't listen and the police officer shot him twice. He fell face down on the floor at their feet.  
Sam yelled and grabbed onto Jack who hugged her tightly. Another police officer went over to Jack and Sam and escorted them outside. They sat on the sidewalk as they were being questioned. Both were nervous, trying their best not to go hysterical.

Julian's car pulled up and Brooke bolted out.  
"Where's my daughter?! Sam! Where the hell is she?"  
"Mam, You have to calm down, she's being questioned right over there." The police officer said pointing to Sam's direction."  
"Let me go talk to her!"  
The police officer grabbed her, "You have to wait. This is a crime scene."  
"Wha-what happened?! Let me go! Now!"  
Julian grabbed Brooke, "Babe, babe, come on. Let's wait."  
Sam saw Brooke on the other side, "Can we go now please?" she asked.  
"Just a couple more questions sweetie."  
She nodded, but as the injured man came out on a stretcher, she couldn't deal with it. Jack closed his eyes, but Sam ran.  
"NO!" she yelled. She ran towards Brooke, who embraced her wholeheartedly.  
"Mom!" she cried hiding herself in Brooke's embrace.  
Brooke held onto her, "Sammy! Are you okay? I'm here baby."  
Sam cried and was so emotional that Brooke had to sit down on the sidewalk with her.  
Seeing the desperation in Sam's eyes made Julian crazy.  
"Someone better tell me what the fuck happened!" He screamed at the huddle of police.

One of them pulled him aside and explained everything. Including the attempted rape. Julian's eyes blazed with anger. He went towards Sam and Brooke and picked Sam up. Holding tightly onto her and kissing her, as if she would crumble at any moment. Sam said nothing but held tightly onto his neck.

The police came to them along with Jack. They told them everything. Jack was trying so hard not to cry as he replayed the man being shot in front of him. Brooke pulled him in and embraced him.  
Just then, Julian saw Rebecca pull up and he saw Mark come out. He gave Sam one last kiss and handed her to Brooke, who sat back down with her. Jack sat next to them, waiting for his parents.  
Mark's voice resounded, "What the HELL is goin' on? Rebecca get out of the damn car!"  
Julian went over and grabbed him by the shirt, "You fucking dirtbag. This is all your fault!"  
He punched Mark in the face, the police ran and restrained Julian, "Calm down sir!" they said. Mark got up with blood running from his nose. The police arrested him and took him away from the scene.

Rebecca saw Brooke and Sam and she ran over to them.  
"Sam, Oh my Gosh, are you okay?!"  
At the sound of Rebecca's voice Sam cringed and curled in closer to Brooke. She rubbed Sam's back and hissed at Rebecca, "Get the hell away from Sam! I swear, I don't give a damn I'll sue your ass if I have too. But you're not touching my daughter!"  
Jack chimed in as well, "Just leave Rebecca! No one fuckin' wants you here!"

Rebecca wouldn't stop, "She's my daughter! I gave birth to her!"  
Sam remembered Rebecca saying that line many times when people accused her of not being a good mother. But this time Sam wouldn't try to believe her. Rebecca knew what was going on. The tension in her house was growing with Mark and his drug world, but she just said everything would be okay. Sam was done.

She got out of Brooke's embrace and stood up, "You're not a mother!"  
Rebecca and Brooke were both surprised, "Sammy." Rebecca said.  
"It's SAM. And you're not my mother! She is!" Sam said pointing to Brooke, "You left me Rebecca! You, you left me alone when I was 5! Why, why'd you do that?!" Sam said in a choked up voice, her voice was shrill and vulnerable, "I NEEDED you! And I needed you again today, and you weren't there!"  
Rebecca touched Sam's cheek, but Sam backed away, "NO! You don't get a redo. Where the hell were you!" Sam said crying, "Where were you when I was 4 and your boyfriend was beating me! Where were you all those days when I waited for you in our room for two whole days!"  
Rebecca was crying too, but Sam didn't stop, "Where were you today!? When that guy tried to rape me!" Brooke stood up and tried to grab Sam, but she pulled away, " I hate you! You care more about stupid Mark than me! You always did! I'm nothing, I'm nothing, aren't I?!" Sam was hysterical.  
In a calmer voice Brooke adressed Rebecca, "I think you should go."  
Rebecca paused and blinked twice, "Fine. Bye Sam." She turned around and walked away towards Mark.

Sam stared at her walk away. Even though she said all those things, it still hurt to know that she could just leave so easily.  
Brooke put her arm around Sam's waist.  
"Is it always that easy? To just walk away from your daughter." Sam said in a daze staring at the direction where Rebecca walked.  
Brooke coaxed Sam gently, "Sam look at me honey."  
Sam turned to look at her, "You're worth more than anything in the world. And no, It's not that easy. A mother doesn't just walk away. I promise you."  
Sam's lips quivered, "Why doesn't she love me?" she finally asked.  
Brooke embraced her knowing all too well that this was a wound that doesn't heal easily, "Because she's too blind to see that you're the most amazing daughter a mother could ever ask for."

Sam felt foolish for being so resistant to Brooke for the past week, "I love you mom. I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"No Sam. I'm sorry. For not believing you. For everything." She squeezed her one last time and slowly they let go of each other.

Julian came up to them and signaled to Brooke that they could leave. Jack was still waiting for his parents.  
"Jack we'll take you home bud." Julian told him.  
Jack stood up and Julian gave him a big hug, "Thanks for protecting her Jack."  
Jack smiled.

Sam turned to him and grabbed his hand, "I love you Jack." she said.  
"I love you too Sam." He kissed her. Both of them still shaken from the events that had transpired. They walked with a frown on their face. Jack thinking of the body that was shot right in front of them. Sam thinking of the rancid breath and rough hands that were so violently grabbing onto her.

Brooke and Julian knew that the days to come would be horrible for Sam. She endured hell today. 'Oh Sammy. I'm so sorry' Brooke thought.

**Please Review guys! It's why I write! So what do you think? :D Be honest!**


	7. Temptation and Dreams

Julian woke up and heard Brooke in the shower. Today was Monday, but they had decided that Sam would stay home from school and go with Brooke to work. He got up, put on his clothes, and headed towards Sam's room.

To Julian's surprise Sam was awake. Her eyes were blood-shot and she looked beyond tired.

Sam was writing in her notebook and listening to music.

"Samson did you sleep at all?"

Sam looked at him and sheepishly answered, "I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry."

Julian smiled and sat next to her, "Don't be sorry. But if you couldn't sleep why didn't you come to our room?"

"I didn't want you and Brooke to worry. I can handle it."

"Sam, I never said you couldn't honey. But you're the child and mom and I are the adults. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember Brooke telling you that you could come to us for _anything_. That's still true. Okay?"

"Yeah. I know." Sam simply responded. She got up and made her way to her closet. Hoping that Julian would get the signal to leave.

Julian got the impression that Sam really wanted to let what happened yesterday go, but this was her way of repressing it all. He sighed slightly,

"Sam you're going to work with your mom today."

She stopped looking for clothes and turned to Julian, "I'm fine! I can go to school. What about Jack!?"

Julian stood up, "Don't worry about Jack. He can come over later. But we don't want you at school today. You can just relax baby, it'll be good for you."

Sam rolled her eyes and scoffed. Julian gave her a "don't test me" look, "Sam that's final. I mean it."

He walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Love you Sweetie. I gotta head in early today. Be good. Call me if you need anything."

Sam was frustrated. All she wanted was to forget. That's why she didn't sleep because she'd have to deal with the nightmares that came along with it. She sighed and trudged her way back to the closet.

Brooke knocked on Sam's door.

"umm Come in." she said through the other side.

She opened it and Sam frowned at Brooke's presence.

"What's wrong?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "You're all dressed up." She mumbled. "More than usual…you have a business meeting today, don't you?"

Brooke gave her a confused look, "Well, yeah I do. It's gonna to be at the headquarters of Style magazine. They just want to talk about business with B. Davis. It won't be long."

"Come on! Can I just stay home? I'm gonna be bored out of my mind!" Sam said crossing her arms.

Brooke shook her head in disapproval, "No Sam. I know you. You're not just gonna stay home. You'll find some reason to leave this house. Besides you're grounded remember? The rule was you're with me or Julian at all times."

Sam scoffed, "Are you kidding me!? Can't you trust me?"

"Sammy I'm not getting into this right now. You're coming with me and afterwards we're gonna have to talk. Okay?"

"You always want to talk." Sam retorted.

"Sam, Julian told me you didn't sleep. We have to talk about what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam answered seriously.

Brooke watched her trying to find the answer in Sam's movements,

"You're sleeping in my room , or I'm sleeping here today. I need to make sure you sleep." Brook said after a long pause.

"Ugh! Whatever. I guess I have no say in this anyways." Sam said as she put on her shoes.

Brooke stared at Sam and just sighed as she went back out. Even after the most emotional of experiences Sam found a way to express nothing but a front.

Once at the headquarters Sam was doing everything to show her unwillingness to be there. She dragged far behind her mother. And rolled her eyes as people stopped to talk to Brooke.

"And who is this beautiful child?" One woman mused as she looked at Sam

Sam smirked rudely and Brooke pinched her, "Ow!" she whispered fiercely.

The woman's smile faded.

"She's my daughter, Sam. Excuse her. She's not having a very good day." Brooke said, trying to save the conversation.

The woman nodded, "Well it was a pleasure either way!"

As the woman walked off, Brooke pulled Sam to the side,

"Samantha. I know you don't want to be here. And I know you've been through hell these past few days, but you bet your ass that you're gonna make the effort to be civil. Got it? Just sit on that couch. It'll only be an hour." She whispered annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, fine." She said lackadaisically

As Sam sat down, she realized she hadn't brought her phone. Wait, she remembered that they had taken her phone. "Damn it" she said semi-loudly.

The receptionist gave her a reprimanding look. She sunk into the couch, "Sorry." She said. Sam was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. Slowly she began to drift to sleep.

… … … …

Sawyer wanted to walk to school today. She planned on leaving as her parents were eating breakfast. When she walked out of her room she just saw her dad. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. Sawyer looked down and walked straight to the front door.

"Sawyer you're coming to school with me. Come over here."

Sawyer stopped, took a deep breath, and begrudgingly walked towards her father. She stopped halfway. Her dad was sitting down on the couch.

'Oh no. He wants to talk.' She thought to herself.

Lucas was losing patience, "Soy, sit down I said."

"umm I'm fine where I am. Can we just go now?"

"Sawyer do I have to come and get you like when you were a little girl?"

She swallowed too reluctant to move. She hated when she was little and in trouble, Lucas would have to pick her up from the spot where she stood, refusing to get scolded, or else she would never move. The same thing was happening now.

He stood up, "Alright fine. I guess that's a yes."

He went over and picked her up, holding her like a child. Sawyer felt herself turning red with embarrassment.

SMACK

"Ouch, dad!" Sawyer yelled, not expecting the sharp spank.

"Next time, you do as I say." Lucas said, putting her down on the couch.

Usually Lucas was so loving and a little nervous around her, but Sawyer wasn't used to him being so vindictive.

"Fine, okay!" she said red-faced.

Lucas sat down, "Soy, you know the terms to your punishment. You can't just leave the house."

"I'm sorry. I just, well I"

Lucas stopped her, "You just didn't want to deal with me or your mother. You've stayed in that room the whole weekend. We told you to come out when you were ready to talk."

Sawyer looked at him pleadingly, "Yeah but you and mom want me to give up cheer! I'm not going to!" she said defiantly

"Oh really? Who's the child in this situation Sawyer?" he said with a growing anger.

"I am. But-"

"No buts! And who's the adult?"

"You are. But dad please hear me out!"  
"Sawyer! No. You lost our trust and that's that."

"Dad! Everyone messes up."

Lucas tried to keep it together, "Sawyer, you are **fourteen** years old. Do you understand that? You went to a party, got drunk, and sure maybe if you had called us and were honest about it, then this situation would probably be different. But NO, you couldn't handle it and Sam had to step in to take care of you. It just shows how young and naïve you still are."

"Whatever." Sawyer said looking down.

He got up, "Sweetie I'm sorry. I know you really like cheer. But it's not up for discussion. Come on let's go."

He was going to wrap his arm around her but she shrugged him off.

"Fine. Come on I don't want to be late" He said.

… … …

"_Come over her sweet stuff!"_

_The stranger's already rancid breath grew ten times stronger. _

"_Let go of me!" Sam yelled_

_He took off his shirt and began unbuckling his pants. Suddenly his eyes turned a blazing red and they pierced through her. _

"_Stop it!"_

"_No!" the man yelled back._

The receptionist heard Sam's whispers turn louder and louder. She went up to her,  
"Sweetie, wake up." She gently shook her.

"_You're all mine!"_

_Sam heard a gunshot and the man fell on top of her. His heavy body didn't let her breathe._

"_Get off me! Get off me!"_

_Out of nowhere the same man, like the one on top of her, towered over Sam, _

"_Where's your mommy now Sam? Not here to save you!"_

_Sam couldn't free herself, "Stop it, NO! BROOKE!"_

_Her cry grew as the man grew taller and taller, "BR-MOMMY! MOM!"_

"_She ain't here!" he grunted. "You're a slut! A whore like Rebecca."_

"_I'm not, you're a liar!" she yelled_

"Breathe Sweetie! Come on….wake up. It's a dream." The receptionist said quietly. She realized she was getting no where and Sam was becoming more frantic. When Sam started calling for her mom, the receptionist resigned and reluctantly went to bother the business meeting.

She carefully opened the door and stood on the edge waiting for an opportunity to talk. Her urgency was showing through her averting eyes. She saw Brooke, who was engrossed in the presentation the Style editors were presenting her.

"Umm excuse me." The receptionist said quietly

Everyone looked at her,

"Ms. Davis?" she said hesitantly

They turned back to face Brooke. She saw the exigency in the receptionist's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked her.

"Umm your daughter is calling for you."

Brooke frowned, " Well tell her she'll have to wait until I'm done." She said slightly annoyed at the interruption.

The receptionist tried again, "Ms. Davis I don't know what's wrong, it looks like she's having a nightmare and she called for you."

Brooke instantly felt a rush of angst, "Excuse me for a second, I am so sorry."

They all shook their heads understandingly as she quickly walked out.

Brooke heard the frantic whispers coming from Sam.

"Sam, honey wake up." She said as Sam mumbled on,

"Leave me alone please! You're a liar!"

Brooke sat her up and rubbed her back. Sam's eyes opened in the midst of her last cry, "I'm not a slut!"

Brooke rubbed her arm and she continued.

"I'm not a slut mom! I'm NOT, I swear!" she cried, not caring for the stares of the people passing by.

"No. You're not a slut baby. I know." Brooke assured her, although confused herself.

"I'm not. I'm not!"

"I know Sam. I know. You're not a slut. It was a nightmare Sammy." She said once again hoping her reiteration would help Sam calm down.

"I wanna go home Brooke! Please. Please." She pleaded as she hugged Brooke.

"Sammy, I'm sorry you had a nightmare. None of it is true. Okay?"

Sam nodded, "Brooke let's leave please!" she said once more.

Brooke sighed and pulled her away, "Sweetie hang tight for just a little bit more. I have to go back in there."

"No mom, please! I don't wanna be here anymore!"

Brooke wanted to fulfill Sam's request, but this meeting was important for her and the rest of the employees at the company, "Sam, I'm sorry. But I need you to wait. Okay? This is important, but I promise we'll talk right after."

Sam saw the curious glares from the spectators in the lobby. She felt embarrassed, "But Brooooke, please." She implored in a whisper.

Brooke stood up, "Sam just wait a little bit more. I'm sorry."

She gave her daughter a smile and went back into the meeting feeling slightly guilty.

Sam sunk into the sofa, angry that she couldn't just leave.

She watched as Brooke went in. Once out of sight Sam left and went outside. The receptionist caught her just as she was leaving, "Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" She asked her.

Sam scoffed, "What's it to you?"

"Your mom told me to keep an eye on you."

"Well tell her I went for a walk. And I definitely don't need a babysitter."

Sam left out the front door.

'Damn kids." The receptionist thought.

… … … …

"Hey Soy, what's up? Is Sam with you?" Jack asked.

"She didn't come today." Sawyer responded meekly.

Jack felt concern, "Saywer, what's wrong?"

She looked at him teary-eyed, "I had to quit cheerleading." The tears started to come out.

Jack pulled her in for a hug, "It's okay Soy. You'll find something else. I'm sorry."

Sawyer pulled back, "It's not your fault. It's my parents. They're so mad at me. My mom's pissed and doesn't want to even look at me. And my dad, well my dad, still thinks I'm five years old. Can't handle "his little girl" messing up. They just don't get it."

"Parents suck, don't they?" said a strange voice from behind Jack.

"Justin?" Sawyer said in amused sadness. Jack frowned with obvious displeasure.

"Hey Sawyer. I just couldn't help but notice how sad you were and I thought that such a beautiful girl should never feel pain."

Sawyer's smile gushed through. Jack just nodded his head,

"I'm gonna go Sawyer."… "Be careful." He whispered in her ear.

Sawyer disregarded him and gave her attention to Justin.

He flashed his teeth, "So you feelin' a little down?"

She frowned, "Yeah. But you sure are making me feel better."

Lucas was walking down the hallway and spotted Sawyer and Justin. His pace quickened and he felt his blood boil, 'Oh Hell No." He thought.

"Sawyer." He called her.

"Oh No." She said shrinking in her skin.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

She didn't want to say it, but she had to if she wanted a chance with him, "It's my dad. He's coming."

Lucas reached the both of them. He glared at Justin.

"Sawyer remember you're staying at my office for lunch. Got it?"

"Fine." She mumbled

"Did you bring your medicine so I can give it to you before you eat?" He asked

"Yeah I did, and I can take it myself. I don't need your help." She said annoyed.

He smiled and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon." He said.

Sawyer blushed furiously.

When he left Justin laughed, "Soy, your dad is Mr. Scott?!..I didn't know that!"

"Yeah he is…unfortunately."

Justin noticed the embarrassment, "Hey you wanna come with me to the parking lot? Miss a class and chill out for a sec."

Sawyer thought about it and decided to go. In her eyes, the situation couldn't get any worse. 'Screw it.' She thought.

They sneaked to his car in the parking lot. He turned to her,

"You wanna feel super relaxed?" he asked

Sawyer hesitated, "Umm yeah. I guess."

"Take some of this then." He extended his arm and opened his palm. Sawyer's eyes widened.

**Sorry for the wait guys! Here you are! Keep on reviewing :D. So what do you think? Is Sawyer acting out? Was Brooke insensitive? Write whatever you'd like!**


	8. Down the wrong road

"Wha-what is that?" Sawyer asked nervously.

Justin looked at her and laughed at her naiveté, "Soy chill out. It's just a pill, it's meant to relax you."

Sawyer thought of her dad and how mad he would be, "is it like a drug?"

"It's a pill dude. Do you want it or not?"

Sawyer hesitated, "umm yeah sure."

She didn't want to seem weak in front of Justin.

"Hell yeah!" Justin said, handing it over. Sawyer slowly took it and swallowed. He relaxed on his seat and she mimicked him waiting for the pill to kick in.

Gradually it took effect. Nothing mattered any longer. Her muscles were relaxed as well as her mind. They stayed in his car and talked about whatever came to mind. Sawyer even spilled about Sam.

"So you're like cousins with Sam right?" he asked

"Yeah dude we are." She said lackadaisically

He smiled, realizing he could get her to say anything, but he wouldn't go too far,

"So, like, how does that work, you're not even related."

"Well by blood, no. But her mom and my mom are best friends, they're like sisters. And her mom adopted her like a year ago or something."

"Oh that's cool. Haha, I can't imagine anyone adopting Sam at this age and she's so crazy."

Sawyer turned to look at him, "She's actually really nice Justin."

He stared back at her, "I bet she's not as nice you. Not nearly as pretty either." He crooned.

She blushed, "Shut up." She said playfully.

Slowly he pulled in for a kiss. Sawyer kissed him back. Their moment was interrupted by the bell.

"Shit. That's the bell for fourth period. I missed three classes!"

He rubbed her arm, "Soy chillax. As long as you're in your dad's office for lunch, it's all good."

She bit her lip and laid back in the chair, "Yeah, you're right. Hey, can I have another pill. I think it's wearing off."

Justin was surprised, "Uhh yeah sure!"

They continued to talk about nothing and everything. Until they knew the intimate details of each other's lives. They finally stopped as the lunch bell rang.

Sawyer sighed, "I gotta go with my dad. Do you think he'll tell that I took those pills?"

Justin thought for a second, "Maybe. But he'll just think you're tired. Don't say anything too stupid either."

She nodded, "I gotta go. Thanks for helping me relax."

Sawyer walked to her dad's office. She took a deep breath before opening the door. Lucas looked up at her, "Hey Soy!" he said gleefully.

She frowned, "Hey."

Lucas noticed the intentional frown and curtness. He cleared his throat, "Alright. I know you're mad. Just try and make the best of it."

"Yeah well, whatever dude." She plopped onto the couch.

Lucas swallowed, "Sawyer, do not push your luck right now. I'm not in the mood. I am not your _dude_. Thin ice Sawyer. Thin ice."

He sounded really serious, "Sorry dad." She looked down nervously.

He stared at her and shook his head, "Where's your lunch?"

Sawyer had forgotten to get lunch, "Oh umm I'm not hungry."

"Soy, you need food before you take your medicine."

"Fine, I'll go get some now."

He stopped her, "No it's okay. I'll give you some of mine. I had some donuts from the lounge anyways."

She picked at the food, and eventually Lucas gave up on making her eat more. She took her medicine and went back to the couch.

"Are you tired Sawyer?" Lucas asked concerned… "It might be your blood pressure."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "Not tired, just…relaxed."

He lifted his eyebrow, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing dad, chill…damn."

Lucas was growing increasingly frustrated, he longed for the girl of just four months ago, who would never dream of acting like this.

"Sawyer, I swear, that language."

She giggled and closed her eyes, "Alright, I'll stop geez."

Lucas felt overwhelmed. They weren't getting through to her. He needed to talk with Peyton.

… … … …

Brooke walked out of her meeting and went straight to the couch where Sam should've been. She frowned when she noticed the absence.

"Umm where's my daughter?" She asked the receptionist.

The receptionist looked at her, "Look, I tried stopping her, but she just left. Told me to tell you she went for a walk, and that she doesn't need a babysitter. Sorry mam."

Brooke bit her lip, "First of all, not a mam. Second of all, thanks for trying, I guess."

She gathered her things and walked out hurriedly, "Damn it Sam." she said to herself.

She called Sam's cellphone, but got no answer. This made her blood boil even more.

But when she took a moment to think she knew where Sam would be.

Brooke drove to the park and walked into the backwoods where an abandoned old bench stood. When it came into sight, she found a downcast Sam slowly ripping a leaf. She half-smiled and went to sit next to her. Quietly she took her seat. Sam didn't turn to look at her.

"So you thought it best to just leave." Brooke said staring at the trees.

"I didn't want to stay." Sam said throwing the small leaf pieces onto the floor and grabbing another to rip up.

"You disobeyed me."

"Sorry master."

Brooke looked at her, "Hey." She said with warning. "Watch it."

Sam kept on ripping the leaf and said nothing.

Brooke wasn't getting anywhere, "Sam, drop the leaf and look at me."

She did as she was told, she really wasn't in the mood to be defiant. Sam was just…sad.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you home. You have to understand this was important. Sam, you can't just run away when something doesn't go your way." She said hoarsely.

Sam sighed, there was so much she wanted to say, "I won't do it again."

"I know you won't. Next time you'll face consequences, not just a talk."

Sam shrugged and sat back onto the bench.

Brooke knew she wasn't okay, "Do you want to talk about your nightmare sweetie?"

Sam was glad Brooke asked her, she nodded her head, holding back tears.

"I-I dreamed about that guy in Rebecca's house. He-ummm-he got on top of me and then said I was a slut and a whore."

Her tears streamed on her face, Brooke wiped them away.

"Come here Sam." She coaxed her.

Sam laid her head on her lap and continued,

"He got shot and fell on top of me. I couldn't breathe and the same guy was behind me at the same time calling me names…I was so scared mom!"

Brooke combed through her hair, "That'll never happen to you Sammy, next time me or Julian will be right there."

Sam nodded, resisting the urge to suck her thumb, "Mommy…I, I was so scared he was gonna rape me. What if Jack hadn't come?"

Brooke stopped and lifted Sam up. She looked so weak, so small, "Baby, don't you ever think like that! That man deserves to rot in hell, and Jack saving you was _supposed_ to happen, so there's no point in thinking otherwise. If you start thinking about it, I want you to come talk to me or Julian. Okay Sammy?"

Sam laid back down on her lap, "Okay mom."

Brooke's phone rang, she wasn't planning on picking up but Sam wanted her to, "Pick it up mom."

Sam started to play with the hem of Brooke's skirt, while Brooke2 combed through Sam's hair. She listened intently to Brooke's voice while on the phone with her assistant. She knew her mother had left work to come and get her. Sam appreciated the gesture.

Later on Brooke and Sam went to Peyton's. Sam was glad, school was almost over because she wanted to talk with Sawyer.

"Hey B. Davis. Hey kiddo." Peyton said as she welcomed them in.

Brooke and Peyton sat down.

"I'm just gonna wait for Sawyer in her room." Sam said.

"Umm Sammy hold on a sec. Couldya come here?" Peyton asked.

Sam slowly walked towards them, "Umm what's up Peyton?"

She smiled and grabbed Sam's hand, "Thank you for taking care of my baby."

Sam blushed, "It's no problem Aunt Peyton. I mean she could've taken care of herself. I was probably just overkill." Sam said hoping that Peyton would believe her.

Peyton shook her head knowing better, "Sam you knew she needed you there kiddo. I don't know what would've happened to Soy if you didn't take her outta there. So thanks."

Sam nodded. She let her go and Sam went to Sawyer's room.

Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand, "How's Sawyer holding up P?"

"I made her quit cheerleading."

Brooke frowned, "Whoah."

Peyton shrugged, "My daughter is not going to be a part of that. I love her too much to have her getting drunk on weekends."

"Well have you told her that? Or did you just order her."

She hesitated, "I'm planning on talking to her today. She's been ignoring us all weekend….but tell me how's Sam doing? She whispered the last part.

Brooke was about to speak when the front door flew open and a defiant Sawyer stalked through with a furious Lucas behind her.

"It's no big deal dad! You're so ANNOYING!" She yelled.

Lucas slammed the door shut, "YES IT IS! What the hell were you doing!?" he exclaimed.

Peyton stood up, "What's going on?" she said confused.

Lucas fumed, "Why don't you ask our darling daughter."

Peyton turned to look at Sawyer, "Sawyer what did you do?"

"I skipped some classes mom. Tell him it's not that serious!"

Lucas shook his head, "NO, you missed FOUR classes. That's half the day Sawyer!"

Peyton took a deep breath, "Soy what were you doing during that time?"

Sawyer gesticulated wildly, Nothing okay?! Damn! Dad was treating me like a baby. You're fucking pissed at me. I had to quit cheerleading. Sam wasn't at school. I don't know, class just wasn't appealing. OKAY?! Are both of you happy now?!"

Peyton felt a pang of guilt, but she shook it away, "Don't you dare yell right now. You have no right."

"Yeah, I have no rights! This house sucks!"

"Go to your room!" Lucas and Peyton yelled simultaneously.

"UUUUGGGHHH!" Sawyer yelled and stomped to her room, slamming her door in the process.

Lucas sat down and massaged his temples, "Peyton I'm really lost here."

Peyton sat by him and she looked to Brooke for an answer. She hesitated, "Guys, Sam, well Sam skips class a lot. And I'm not condoning it, but at least you know why she did it. It's better to have a reason, then no reason."

Peyton thought for a moment, "It's just been one thing after another."

Brooke smiled sympathetically at her friends, "I think I should go so you two can talk. I'll get Sam."

Lucas stopped her, "No wait! Stay. Let Sam and Sawyer talk, because she certainly hasn't talked to us."

Brooke sat back down, "There's been a lot of times where I just wanted to kick Sam's ass, trust me. But sometimes it's worth sitting down and hearing them out for a second."

Peyton sighed, "I guess we haven't done that."

"Sawyer is such a sweet girl, but she's growing up. These things are going to happen."

Peyton sat on Lucas's lap, "Baby, calm down. We'll get through it. She's just being a teenage girl." She whispered reassuring him and herself.

Brooke sat there awkwardly.

… … … …

Sawyer slammed the door and was about to fling herself on the bed but Sam stopped her.

"Whoa dude. What the hell happened?" Sam asked her.

Sawyers eyes widened and she flung herself onto Sam, hugging her, "They suck Sam!"

"Who sucks?" she asked.

"My parents."

Sam sighed and Sawyer let her go, "What did you really do when you skipped class?"

Sawyer grinned, "I spent it with Justin…in his car!"

Sam smiled, excited for her, "No way?! What'd you guys do. You better not have done the deed!"

"What?! No! We, well, he gave me something to relax."

Sam's smiled waned, "Soy that sounds dangerous. What was it?"

Sawyer got up and began changing into something more comfortable, "I don't know it was some type of pill. But anyways the school called my dad. It sucked."

Sam furrowed her eyebrows, "That sounds like drugs Soy."

"How would you know!?" She said defensively.

Sam gave her an "are you kidding me" look, "Because I've been around drugs for most of my life."

Sawyer felt stupid, "Oh…right."

"Look Soy, it might not be that bad, but those types of pills get you sucked into worse drugs pretty quick. It happened to my mom, and to lots of friends."

Sawyer laid on her bed, "Chill out Sam. It was just to destress. Not a big deal. You have to promise not to tell my parents though."

Sam didn't want to.

"Sam!"

"Alright, alright. Damn."

Sawyer looked at her, "I'm sorry about that whole party drama. It's all my fault, we wouldn't be in this mess, and you wouldn't have…" She didn't want to say the rest. Luckily Sam jumped in, "It's alright Soy. I would've gone to my mom's sooner or later. Don't blame yourself."

Sawyer smiled weakly, "Thanks Sammy."

Sam was religiously checking her phone and Sawyer noticed, "Why do you keep looking at your phone like a crazy person?"

Sam laughed, "Shut up dude! Jack wants me to come over today. He said he was gonna text me when he gets home."

Sawyer grinned maniacally.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

She kept on smiling, "You know his foster parents aren't home today."

Sam knew where she was going, "So?"

Sawyer nudged her, "Sooooo, you guys might you know…"

Sam felt a little nervous at the thought. Jack would never initiate anything like that, unless he was sure. Was he?...She wasn't sure if they were even ready for that.

Sam thought and it did make sense, "I don't know. Probably not. That's kinda weird."

Sawyer nodded in agreement, "Yeah I know. But you and Jack have a freaky bond, I wouldn't be surprised."

Sam stayed quiet. Her phone vibrated. She checked the text and sure enough it was Jack.

**Hey Sammy. I'm home. Can you come over?**

"Go, Sam, go!" Sawyer told her.

Sam got up and went towards Brooke.

"Hey Brooke?" she asked

She turned to look at her daughter, "What's up sweetie?"

"Can I go to Jack's house?"

Brooke frowned, "Sam you know you're grounded."

Sam had forgotten about that. She looked at Peyton, who was smiling at her sympathetically. Maybe if she played the disappointed card, Peyton would persuade her mom.

"Hey Mom?" Sam asked again.

"What now?" Brooke asked.

"Can you remind me why I'm grounded again?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "_Because_ you snuck out. Simple as that."

"But Moooommm. Come on, please? I really want Jack."

She sat down on the couch looking dejected. Slyly she saw Peyton whisper something in Brooke's ear.

Brooke stared at Sam, "Fine. Ask Julian. If he lets you go, then I'll let you go."

Sam scoffed. That wouldn't be easy.

"Fine." She said determined.

Brooke smiled as she watched Sam go outside and sit on the steps trying to figure out how to convince Julian.

Brooke turned to Peyton, "P. I should go. But talk to you daughter, please."

Peyton gave her a hug, "I will. Let's just hope she wants to talk to me."

Brooke went out, "What'd he say?" she asked.

Sam smiled, "He said yes."

"So if I call him right now and I ask him, he'll say that he told you yes?" she said skeptically.

Sam showed her the text, to Brooke's great surprise. But what she didn't know was that Sam had Sawyer send the text and she just changed the name to "Julian" on her phone.

"So am I driving you there?" she said unenthusiastically.

"No it's close by. I'll walk. His parents will take me home." She added the parents part to make Brooke feel better.

"Alright. Home by 7:30. If you're late, your ass isn't leaving the house." She said as she got into her car. Sam watched her leave.

As she walked towards Jack's house, she felt a knot in her stomach form. Today there was a chance that she would have sex with Jack. Real sex between her and the guy she loved.

**Hey Guys! Have a Happy Thanksgiving! So the story's drama will pick up! There's gonna be some good stuff. Just stick with me and keep reviewing! Not sure if you guys are liking it or not. Maybe you want a new direction? Be honest! But please, write something. I haven't been feeling up to much lately (I go through my depressed phases) but your comments and views really make me feel good. So thank you!...sorry for that TMI blurb of sadness but it's serious and I thought you should know. But I really love you guys! :p**


	9. Peyton's Warmth and Brooke's Fury

Peyton was about to knock on Sawyer's door, but realized that would be futile. She cleared her throat and entered her daughter's room. Sawyer was on her phone, the phone that Peyton had supposedly hid.

"Sawyer!" Peyton said surprised.

She dropped the phone when she heard her mother's voice, "Uhhm. Hey mom." She said scrambling to hide the phone.

"I took that phone away from you. Hand it over. If I catch you with it again I'm disconnecting it permanently. Understood?"

Sawyer's shoulders fell and she reluctantly handed it over, "Yes mam."

Peyton put the phone in her pocket, mentally kicking herself for putting it in the most obvious of spots.

Sawyer sat up expecting the litany that was sure to come from her mother's mouth. Peyton stared at her daughter and saw the defiance in her eyes, but it was mixed with childish angst.

She sat down on the bed and Sawyer brought her knees up and hugged them.

"What's gotten into you Sawyer?" She asked softly.

Her mother's disappointment was worse than her fury, "Nothing."

Peyton looked into her daughter's eyes making Sawyer turn away, "Look at me." She said authoritatively.

"Mom I-"

"No Sawyer. Look at me."

She turned back around and looked down. Peyton lifted her chin up.

"Sawyer I'm disappointed in you. We both are."

She pushed her mom's hand away from her, "Well I'm mad at you guys too."

She tried to sound tough, but Peyton saw right through it and only saw childish caprice.

"And why is that?"

She shrugged, "You made me quit cheerleading. It's not fair. I'm really good."

Peyton sighed, "Sweetie, what did you expect? I'm just trying to protect you."

Sawyer shook her head in disgust, "I can protect myself."

"Sawyer don't play that game with me. If Sam wasn't there I don't know what would've happened to you."

Sawyer stayed quiet, the fact that her mother thought she was helpless made her furious, but she wasn't going to make things worse.

There was a long silence. Sawyer laid down and turned her back towards Peyton. Giving her a not so subtle hint that she was done talking.

Peyton decided it was time to tell her.

"Look Soy, your dad and I were talking."

Sawyer looked up with a hopeful sparkle in her eye, "We'll let you stay on the team. I know that this means a lot to you because it meant a lot to me. But this little rebellious streak better stop. No parties for a while, unless we know it'll be safe. We expect a change of attitude from you. You need to rebuild a lot of trust between us."

Sawyer's smile grew and she threw herself onto her mom, "Thanks Mom!" she yelled ecstatic.

Peyton wasn't sure whether their decision was the right one but she hoped with all that she had. She gave Sawyer a kiss on the cheek, "Get ready for bed Soy."

"It's only seven!" she said slightly embarrassed.

Peyton raised her eyebrow, "What's your bedtime when you're grounded?"

"Nine o' clock." Sawyer mumbled

"Exactly. And you still need to take a shower and finish up that homework you have on the floor. Get to it." Peyton said content with her response.

Sawyer sighed unhappily, "Fine then."

… … …

Sam knocked on Jack's door. He pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

"I missed you today." He said in between the kiss.

Sam chuckled, "Can't stay away from me for a second huh?"

Jack smiled and picked her up and walked towards the couch. He sat down with Sam on her lap. "I love you Sam."

Sam felt a little nervous, but safe at the same time, "I love you too."

Sam got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. Jack turned around, "Hey I thought you were grounded. How'd you break free?"

Sam smiled, "I tricked Brooke into thinking Julian let me come."

Jack chuckled, "Dude, what happens when she asks Julian about it?"  
"I'll get there before him. And well, I don't know figure it out from there. It's worth getting in trouble." She said.

Jack and Sam went into his room and laid down on his bed together. The silence between them was comfortable.

"We've been through Hell huh Sam?" Jack said turning to look at her.

Sam stared at the ceiling fan while the blades turned and turned, "Yeah I guess so. But, you know, if I had to, I'd be in foster care all over again."

Jack rested his head on his hand, "Why?"

She folded her hands across her stomach, "Because meeting you was one of the best things ever."

He got closer and kissed her, slowly they began to become one. She took off his shirt and he undid hers. He pulled down his loose jeans and she did the same with hers. They were left in their underclothes. Jack stopped,

"Sam do you think we should?" he asked alluding to what had her nervous the whole time.

Sam looked at him and thought for a moment. She answered with a stoic voice. "My whole life I've been scared of sex because of all the shit I've been put through. I want to finally have a moment where it's on my own terms. I can't imagine it with anyone else but you."

He smiled, "Give me a second, we gotta be safe." He went to the restroom.

… … …

Sawyer lied in bed. It was nine o clock. She felt like a child being in bed so early, but she didn't care, tomorrow she would get her spot as a cheerleader again, and maybe she could get some more of those pills from Justin. She heard the door turn and saw that it was her dad. She turned the other way. Sawyer was tired of her dad's freakouts, and was still mad that he had made a spectacle after lunch when he found out about her skipping.

Lucas stood for a while, but then sat on her bed, "Soy are you asleep?" He whispered.

She stayed quiet. Lucas sighed disappointedly, "I Love You Baby."

He kissed her head and went out. Sawyer turned back around. On second thought she would make sure to get some more of those pills.

A couple minutes later, Peyton came in. She also sat down on her bed and placed her hand on Sawyer's arm.

"Soy I know you're not sleeping. Why didn't you want to say goodnight to dad?" She asked her.

She kept her eyes closed and said nothing. Peyton waited a while, but didn't get a response.

"Okay, I get it. Goodnight Soy." She said getting up.

She was walking out when she heard her daughter's meek voice, "Mommy wait."

Peyton's heart warmed. That was the voice of the Sawyer of just months ago.

She went back and Sawyer turned to face her, "I'm mad at him mom. He thinks I'm a baby and he embarrassed me in front of Justin and then again after lunch today."

Peyton's heart skipped a beat, she hadn't heard of Justin.

"Who's Justin?" She asked

Sawyer smiled, "He's just a guy." She said coyly.

Peyton knew better than that, "Right, sure he is kiddo."

Sawyer felt herself blush. Peyton kissed her cheek, "I'll talk to him sweetie. But he can't help it, that guy outside in the living room…he really loves you."

Sawyer stayed quiet. She scooted closer to Peyton, "Can you stay here for a little bit mom?"

Peyton smiled and felt a little bad for Lucas, usually it was he who stayed with her. But her daughter's bright blue eyes looking up at her reminded her of when she was just a toddler, "Sure Soy."

She rested her head on the headboard and opened her arms signaling Sawyer to come in closer. Sawyer cuddled in, feeling completely safe in her mother's arms.

… … …

Sam laid there on Jack's bed nervous. She wanted to have sex with Jack but she was terrified at the same time. Jack came out clad in his boxers. He laid to next her and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Babe, are you all right?" He asked her

She stayed quiet, "I'm a little nervous." He said honestly.

Jack knew she wasn't sure about this, but would never admit it. He would have to be the one to say something.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" she said quietly.

"Are you scared? We don't have to do this right now."

"I don't know Jack. I want to, but I kinda don't."

Jack stroked her arm, "Umm, how about we wait. I feel like we kinda rushed."

Sam didn't say anything. She just laid her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat. He turned on his T.V and put on cartoons. It always made them feel carefree when they watched cartoons together.

Sam had forgotten about the time and before she knew it the clock struck seven. By then Julian had come home and unbeknownst to her, Brooke and Julian had a very unexpected conversation about her sneaking around.

Almost half-asleep Sam grew alert to an angry voice at Jack's door.

"John Jack Daniels! Samantha Davis! Someone open this damn door!" Brooke yelled.

Jack and Sam jumped up, "Shit Jack!" Sam half whispered and half yelled.

"Put on your clothes!" He told her.

They scrambled to find the clothes that they had thrown in their haste.

Sam's eyes widened, "Is the door locked Jack?!"

He stopped searching, "Fuck ,we're screwed!"

Brooke banged the door once more, "You little lying sneaks are so dead when I get in there!" She grabbed the doorknob and realized it was open. She flung the door open and went straight to Jack's room.

She threw Jack's door open and found Jack without pants and Sam without a shirt. Jack covered himself feeling naked and Sam froze, her shirt in her hands.

"Oh Hell NO." Brooke said with a fury that they had never heard before.

"Uhhm Miss Davis, I can, I can explain." Jack stuttered.

Brooke stared daggers at Sam.

"Shut up Jack." She said coldly.

Sam felt naked, even though she was wearing jeans and a bra.

She directed herself towards Sam, "Get in the car Samantha."

Sam stood there, unable to move. Brooke pulled her, until she was just a few inches from her face, "Put on your damn shirt and Get. In. the. Car." She hissed.

Sam nodded hurriedly and went away. Jack swallowed hard, "Brooke let me-"

Brooke bent down, grabbed his shirt, and threw it at him, "You guys really fucked up this time."

With that she went away.

Sam wisely sat in the back. Brooke got in and slammed the door shut. Her driving was jerky. It was completely silent in the car. The tension was impossibly thick.

They finally got to their house. Brooke turned off the car, "Living room. Now."

Sam undid her seatbelt and went in. Brooke took a deep breath and composed herself before going inside. Julian had to go back to work on set. She wished he could've been there, but his job was just as demanding as hers. She mustered up all she had and went into the living room.

Sam was sitting down, "Stand up." Brooke told her hurriedly.

She did as she was told, "Brooke I"

"You don't talk!" Brooke yelled.

Sam shut up and waited.

Brooke paced and gathered her thoughts, "You're FOURTEEN Samantha! And you, you decided that you're old enough to have sex?! What the HELL Sam!"

Sam fidgeted, "We didn't have sex!"

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "Oh really?! You expect me to believe that two half naked teenagers just wanted to hang out?!"

Sam stayed quiet.

"I swear Sam, answer me NOW!" Brooke yelled.

"We were going to…" Her mom's eyes blazed…"But then we changed our minds mom I swear!"

Brooke narrowed her eyes and burned through Sam, "You should be ashamed of yourself. I know you're not a slut." She said coldly.

Sam grew angry. In her eyes Brooke was being hypocritical, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"What did you just SAY?" Brooke said with a good mind to take Sam over her knee, but then she remembered that Sam was 14 not 4.

"You don't think I've heard about your oh so wonderful legacy at school?!" Sam said accusatorily, daring to take a step closer. Brooke did the same,

"What. Have you. Heard." She said in more of a command than a question.

Sam gathered up her courage and got even closer, "You weren't just the popular cheerleader. You were just as much the school skank." She spoke in a cold and heavy voice.

Brooke's breathing turned shallow, her past had come back to haunt her.

"Not so holy now, are you _Brooke?_" Sam said viciously.

Brooke lost it, she slapped Sam so hard that she almost fell back. Sam grabbed onto her face, "Don't you _**EVER**_ say that again! GOT IT?!" Brooke yelled.

Brooke stood there breathing hard. Sam's eyes teared up instantly. Seeing her daughter's scared face and her hand's imprint on Sam's cheek instantly changed her fury into guilt. Realizing what she had just done she tried to grab her,

"Oh my God Sam, I'm so sor-"

Sam harshly pushed Brooke's hand away, "Leave me alone!"

"Sam please." She said getting closer.

"I DON'T NEED YOU. You're too ashamed of me anyways." She said full of emotion. She walked back to her room, making sure her tears didn't fall until she was completely inside.

"Sam I'm sorry!" Brooke choked out. Nothing.

Brooke went outside and sat on the steps. She couldn't bear to be inside after that.

A little while later Julian came back.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Brooke looked up at him, "Sam almost had sex with Jack."

"Hell no." Julian was about to storm in, but Brooke stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What?" Julian asked annoyed.

"She decided against it. She did the right thing, but…"

"But what?" He said quietly,

"But I, I slapped her…hard. She didn't do it, she did the right thing but I still snapped."

Julian was confused, "Honey what happened?" He sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"She knows about my high school days, she brought it up, and I lost it. I, I think I called her a slut. I don't know, I just saw red!" Her voice cracked.

Julian gently pushed her into his chest, "We'll work this out. I promise."

She was on the verge of sobbing freely, but she held it in, "Julian! I told her that she could tell me anything, that I would never judge her, and I called her a slut!"

Julian put her hands in his, "Brooke we'll fix this."

**Hey guys! I really appreciated the reviews, so here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. What do you want to happen? Did Brooke overreact? Did Peyton and Lucas make the right decision? Write anything you'd like! Thanks in advance. I love you all! **


	10. An upcoming addict and a letter

Sawyer woke up happier than ever. She got ready with a smile on her face, and put on her best clothes. Today she would reclaim her position as a cheerleader. But first things first she sent Justin a text,

"**Had fun yesterday! Even if I did get caught. ;)"**

He texted back immediately,

"**Let's do it again?"**

Sawyer's heartbeat quickened, Did Justin like her? She knew he was one of the most eligible sophomores, and she really did like him. She felt like they bonded in his car.

"**Sure! But it'd have to be after cheerleading practice…and I'm on lockdown right now :("**

She put on her last bit of makeup and headed out her room. Peyton and Lucas were both in the kitchen this time. Sawyer looked at her mom who smiled at her and pointed her head towards the empty seat at the table. Sawyer felt a bit of angst having to face her father after their meltdown yesterday, but she sat down anyways.

"Morning sweetie." Peyton said with a smile on her face.

Sawyer locked eyes with her and smiled back wearily. Peyton felt her uneasiness. She nudged Lucas in the side prompting him to almost choke on his food. He got the message and cleared his throat,

"Morning Soy. Did you sleep well?"

Sawyer played with the eggs on her plate. She wasn't very hungry and she was waiting for Justin to text back.

"Soy!" Peyton said, bringing her back down to earth.

Her head shot up, "What? What's going on?" she asked confused.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Dad asked you a question."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Lucas tried again, "I asked if you slept well?"

"Uhh yeah I guess so."

Sawyer felt her phone vibrate, gleefully she took it out of her pocket.

"**After your practice today we'll meet up. Don't worry about lockdown, I got you covered ;). I'm at school, in my car, right now btw."**

Sawyer's smile went from ear to ear, but she wasn't sure what he meant by "having her covered."

Lucas gave Peyton a long glance. They didn't allow phones at the table. Peyton shrugged her shoulders, clearly annoyed as well.

"Soy put the phone away." Lucas told her.

"My bad." She said putting it back in her pocket. His text made her forget the grudge she had against her dad…she really wanted to get to school, so she decided to finally direct herself towards him, "Dad can we go now?"

"Honey it's still early." Peyton countered.

"I know, but I want to talk to Jessica about getting back on the team. She gets there early." It was a lie. She had no idea if Jessica was at school or not.

Lucas put his napkin down, "Alright I guess that's fair. Showing initiative. I'm proud of you! Let me get my stuff." He went towards their bedroom.

Sawyer felt a bit of shame. Lucas was proud of her, for a lie.

"Sawyer what was the text about?" Peyton asked curiously.

She smiled at her mom, "Don't worry about it mom." She said coyly

Peyton chuckled, "Ha. It was Justin, wasn't it?"

"NO!" Sawyer said defensively.

Peyton was no stranger to high school love, "Awww. Is my little girl falling in love?" She jokingly gushed.

Sawyer narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Whatever mom! Quit it!"

She got up from the table. Peyton caught her and wrapped her in a hug, "I love you." Peyton kissed the top of her head and let her go.

"Love you too mom." Sawyer said glad that things were finally going back to normal.

Lucas came out, "Ready Soy?"

"Yeah I'm ready to go."

Her eyes averted him. He looked at Peyton, who mouthed the words "Apologize."

Lucas walked up to her, bent down to her level, and placed his hands on her shoulders. They felt heavy on her petite body.

"Are you mad at me baby? I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I'll try to stop." He was serious but warm in his approach. Sawyer remembered her mother's words, _"he really loves you."_

She said nothing for a moment but then in a burst of emotion wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Thanks daddy." she gushed.

He embraced her and picked her up. He spun with her for a small moment. The way he used to do it when she was younger.

Peyton watched them from the kitchen and felt relief flood her.

He put her down and she smiled at him. They walked to the car.

'This is gonna be a good day.' Sawyer thought.

… … … …

Sam woke up and went directly to her mirror. She touched her cheek. It was no longer hot and Brooke's handprint was gone. It was only slightly red, barely noticeable. But the memory kept replaying in her head. Although she knew that her mom had reason to be angry after her tirade she had never expected this.

Sam got ready and walked out, not bothering to pay attention to her parents. She walked straight to the door.

Brooke looked down at her coffee cup as Sam walked past them.

Julian took initiative, "Samantha where do you think you're going? We have to talk!"

"There's nothing to say. And I'm going to school." She responded dryly.

He was about to stop her but Brooke grabbed his arm, "Let her." She whispered.

Julian looked at her incredulously, "Brooke! She's grounded!"

The door closed shut.

"JUST…just leave it." She said quietly.

Julian groaned showing his discontentment.

"I'll talk to her later. I'm not going to go easy on her, trust me. But I messed up too Julian." Brooke finally said.

'_She called you a skank.'_ Brooke kept reminding herself.

… … …

Jack saw Sam and felt yesterday's events haunt him.

"Sam please tell me you're not in too much trouble!"

She gave him a quick hug, "I don't know. I'm in this weird place with my mom right now."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"She sort of called me a slut."

"WHAT?!" Jack's eyes widened.

She put her hands to his chest, "No, hold on! Her exact words were, 'You should be ashamed of yourself. I know you're not a slut.'…still not nice, but not exactly flat out, 'you're a slut'…"  
Jack was still mad, "So then what?"

"I got mad and I said she was the school skank in her day. She freaked out on me and slapped me so damn hard."

He touched her cheek, "Are you okay?!"

Sam pushed his hand down, "I'm fine. She slapped me once, it hurt like hell, and I'm pretty pissed. What sucks though, is I can't stop replaying it in my head. Her calling me a slut, me calling her a skank, her going ape shit on me. Kind of reminds me of Linda."

Jack looked concerned, "Wait. Linda your crazy foster mom?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, her. I mean I know Brooke isn't going to go crazy at any moment like her. It just, I don't know, caught me off guard. The same way Linda always did."

Jack grabbed her hand, "Sam, Brooke is _nothing_ like her."

Sam was getting frustrated that she couldn't explain herself, "I know that Jack! All I'm saying is at that moment my mind took me to Linda. I just want the memory to chill out before I talk to Brooke again. I don't want any stupid flashbacks."

Jack nodded, "I get it." He pulled her in for a hug, "Come on babe."

As they were walking someone called after them,

"Sam. Jack. Wait up!" She yelled.

They turned around, " 'Sup Rach." Sam said.

Rachel was Jack's younger sister by just six months. She was his foster parent's real daughter.

"Hey Pookie." He said. Jack loved her, as if they were blood related.

Rachel blushed, "Jack! Don't call me that at school!" She mumbled.

He laughed, "What? Mom says it all the time!" He enjoyed making her feel awkward.

She playfully pushed him, "Whatever. Mom told me to give you this." She looked at it and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Rachel looked at Jack, "It's a letter from…from your brother."

Jack's face turned stone cold and Sam winced at her words, "Give it to me." He said.

Rachel handed it over and kissed Jack on the cheek, "It'll be okay Jack."

With that she went off.

Sam and Jack stared at the letter.

"Did he get out of prison?" Sam asked trying to hide her nerves.

"I don't think so. I hope not. Should I open it?"

Sam nodded yes, but the bell rang. "Damn it." They both said aloud.

… … …

Sawyer walked with her dad through the parking lot. She saw Justin in his car and motioned him to wait for her. They got to the gates, "I'm gonna wait for Jessica here. See ya dad."

He gave her a quick hug, "I'll see you at lunch baby. I'm not gonna be at school until then. So call mom if you need anything."

She waited for him to go inside and then ran to Justin's car.

"Wow I didn't think you were that excited to see me." Justin said flirtatiously.

She went inside and laughed, "Yeah well I like you."

She stopped dead. Did she just say that out loud?

He smiled more seriously, "Well I like you too."

Sawyer felt relief flood her body, "So, what did you mean by you have everything covered?"

He winked at her, "I know Jessica. I talked to her for you already. You're in and she'll let you out of practice early."

Sawyer was ecstatic, "DUDE! That's sooo awesome! How do you know her though?"

He hesitated, "You promise not to freak out?"

"Come on, tell me!" She pushed him.

"She's my sister."

Sawyer frowned and backed up a bit.

Justin sighed, "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you."

She sighed, "No, I'm sorry. It's just a little weird. But it's fine, really. That's kind of cool actually."

The bell rang. She turned to look out the window, then back at him.

"Alright let's go to class?"

"Sure." He said.

Sawyer's eyes went to the pills in the cupholder, "Ummm do you think I can have some right now? I have an English test and I need to relax. I don't think I'm doing well in that class…and it's my aunt's class. She promised not to tell anyone if I got my grade up. That's not happening."

"Umm yeah sure." He said feeling bad for her, "But only two okay? These pills are damn expensive."

She nodded, "Where can I get my own?"

"I'll give you the address, but we'll go together for the first time. 'Kay?"

She grinned, "Thanks Justin." She leaned in and kissed him. They went to class. Sawyer downed the pills. Once it took effect, her test didn't seem to matter anymore. But then she started feeling noxious as she stared blankly at her test. Then a splitting headache plagued her.

'Shit' She thought, 'Aunt Haley's gonna freak.'

Unbeknownst to Sawyer, mixing her diabetic pills with the relaxants caused her these symptoms. If she had taken anymore there would be graver consequences.

"Sawyer are you alright?" Haley asked concerned.

Sawyer covered her mouth and ran to the restroom. Haley glanced at Sam and Sam returned her a confused expression.

Haley went up to her, "Go with Soy sweetie. You'll finish the test at lunch." She whispered. Sam got up and went to the restroom. She found Sawyer throwing up.

"Oh my God Soy, what's wrong?!" she ran to her and rubbed her back.

Sawyer finished and sat down on the floor, "I, I don't know. I just feel sick."

Sam looked at her, "Did you take those stupid pills?"

Sawyer pushed Sam's hand away, "It's not the stupid pills damn. I didn't take any today."

"Alright fine. Geez. I was just asking." She said putting her hands up in innocence.

"Come on let's take you to your dad." Sam offered Sawyer her hand.

Sawyer got up with Sam's help, "He's not here, he went to some meeting and won't be back until lunch."

"Okay we'll call your mom."

"NO!" Sawyer said. She was thinking about Justin and cheerleading.

She covered her mouth again and turned back into the toilet and started throwing up again.

Sam took out her phone and called Peyton.

"_Hello? Sam, you should be in class."_ Peyton said.

"Aunt Peyton-"

Peyton heard Sawyer,_ "Sam who's throwing up? Are you okay?!"_

Sam looked at Sawyer, "Umm it's Sawyer. She's sick. Can you come pick her up?"

Peyton panicked, Sawyer never got sick, and when she did, it was serious.

"_What's wrong with her!? Is it her blood sugar?!"_

Sam wasn't sure,"Uhhh, well, I don't really know."

"_Okay Sam. Take her to the nurse's office and wait with her until I get there. Do it now." _Peyton ordered her.

"Okay, I will."

Sawyer felt weak and Sam took her to the nurse's office. Peyton finally came. It hurt her to see Sawyer so weak. She was lying on the couch huddled into a ball, holding on to her stomach.

Sam stood up, "It's not her blood sugar Aunt Peyton. I asked the nurse. She's just coming down with something, she says it might be the flu."

Peyton nodded feeling better, "Go to class Sam. Thank you." Sam reluctantly left.

She sat down next to Sawyer, "Baby what hurts?" she said softly as she rubbed her arm.

Sawyer didn't want to give in to her childish impulses. She didn't want to act sick in front of her mom, but hearing her mother's soft voice and concerned face made her forget the front.

"Momma I'm sick! My stomach hurts and my head hurts." She cried.

"I know. I know. Come here pumpkin." She picked Sawyer up and gathered her into her arms. Sawyer rested her head on her mother's shoulder, and wiped her tears with her arm.

"Let's go home sweetheart? You can rest there." Peyton added.

Sawyer nodded. She refused to believe that it was the pills. Instead, she willed herself to believe that it really was the flu.

… … …

Brooke knocked on Peyton's door

"P! P. Sawyer!" She yelled.

Peyton opened the door, "Brooke what's wrong?" She asked.

"I need my best friend."

Peyton opened her door further and Brooke came in.

They went into the kitchen, passing by Sawyer who was laying on the couch in pajamas, watching TV.

"What's wrong with Soy?" Brooke asked her.

Peyton looked her daughter's direction, "She got sick at school today. It just broke my heart Brooke. She was so vulnerable lying there in the nurse's office. But I'm glad Sam was there to help her." She smiled, "You have a good kid Brooke."

Brooke frowned, "Damn it Peyton! Can you make me feel any worse?"

"What's wrong with you?" Peyton remarked.

Brooke flopped onto the bar stool, "We got into an argument yesterday."

"OOOHH Okay." Peyton responded knowingly.

Brooke took a deep breath, "I caught her half naked with Jack yesterday. After dragging her ass home I yelled my head off about her having sex. It turns out they never had sex, but they were about too. I said she should be ashamed of herself and that she was acting like a slut."

Peyton's jaw dropped, "Brooke!"

She looked at Peyton, "I know! I know! I failed miserably, but then she brought up highschool Brooke."

Peyton grabbed her hands, "You mean the Queen Bee of Sex?"

Brooke shook her head, "Yes! She called me the school skank! I lost it and I slapped her hard." She mumbled the last part as she put her head into her arms.

Peyton smiled, "Brooke come on. You were a bit of a…"

"A whore!" Brooke exclaimed.

Peyton gave her a reprimanding look, "Hey! My kid's right over there! Calm down." She whispered

Brooke chuckled, "It's not like she doesn't know what the word means Peyton. And yeah I know I was. But I'll be damned if Sam ever finds out about the details of it all. She stormed off Peyt. I feel horrible. I screwed up."

Peyton shook her head, "She was out of line Brooke. She stormed off because she was surprised and probably a little hurt. You know Sam has more pride than anyone else in the whole world. She seemed fine today. You just have to talk to her. Tell her what you're thinking."

Brooke rested her head on her hand, "We were pretty big skanks in our day huh?" She started to laugh.

Peyton pointed towards Sawyer, "SHUT UP!" She whispered and started to chuckle, "And you were, not me."

"Yeah sure Peyt. You were the holy one."

They both laughed.

Sawyer heard them and was a little freaked out. But now she knew she had to talk to Sam tomorrow. She was feeling a little better and she took out one of the pills in her pocket and swallowed it. She loved the feeling more than anything else.

… … …

Sam got home at seven in the evening. Her and Jack got into an argument about the letter. He refused to open it. She was dying to see what was inside. She headed straight to her room.

"You're late." Brooke told her from her desk.

"I didn't know sluts had a curfew."

Sam knew she was dragging it out, but every time she saw Brooke her anger rose again.

Brooke put her pencil down sharply and looked up from her sketch. "Samantha." She said coldly.

Sam turned, "What the hell do you want?" She said through her teeth.

Brook stood up and gently grabbed Sam's arm. Sam reluctantly followed. She sat her down on the couch and she sat down as well.

"You messed up too Sam. Your words hurt, but I should never have called you that. I should never have hit you. It was a mistake. You're not a slut."

Brooke brought her hand up to Sam's cheek to caress her, but Sam flinched.

"Whatever." Sam snapped.

Brooke grew tired of Sam's aloofness. She offered an olive branch and she refused. She composed herself and took a breath, "Fine, Let it out Sam" She told her.

"What?" Sam said confused by Brooke's statement.

"No reservations. Tell me everything you're thinking about me. Call me a skank, a slut, a whore. I don't care. I'd rather you let out all that poison once, then drag it out. I'm tired of being your punching bag. So go ahead, do your worst and get it over with already."

… … …

**Reviews make the world go round. At least my world lol. Write whatever your thinking, but write something! (it makes me write faster ;] )**


	11. Defense and De-stress

_"No reservations. Tell me everything you're thinking about me. Call me a skank, a slut, a whore. I don't care. I'd rather you let out all that poison once, than drag it out. I'm tired of being your punching bag. So go ahead, do your worst and get it over with already."_

Sam was offended, "Oh come on Brooke!"

Brooke didn't budge, "I'm serious Samantha. Go ahead. You've had so much to say, go ahead and finish." She goaded her.

Sam glared furiously at her mom, "You _really_ want to know what I'm thinking?"

As she said this the letter that X gave Jack came to mind, as well as the memories she had of him.

Brooke made herself look tough. She didn't think Sam would take the bait. "I already told you didn't I?"

Sam lashed out deciding to let out her emotions of fear and anger, "Fine! I think you're a hypocrite! The only reason you're mad is because I found out about all the crap you pulled in high school. I think you're ashamed of me because I'm not perfect and happy go lucky like Sawyer! I think you're just like all the other foster moms I've ever had. You want me to be something that I'm not! You hate Jack. You hate my clothes. You hate my music. If I wasn't some poor kid on the street, would you have even cared?!"

She abruptly stood up to leave, but Brooke caught her and stood only inches from Sam's face, "Did I _tell_ you we were done?" She said between clenched teeth.

"I'M DONE TALKING." Sam snarled.

Brooke wasn't letting her go this time, "Well I'm not. So I _suggest _you sit back down." She said in a rumbling whisper as she let go of Sam's arm.

Sam sat down and slouched into the couch crossing her arms.

Brooke stayed standing, "Now it's my turn to say what I'm thinking."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Go ahead! I've had the worst shit said to me. You think I care?" she retorted.

Brooke clenched her fists. Sam was pushing her limits.

She let out a deep breath, "Do you really think that less of me now?... That I would just insult you? That I'm just like all the other women that took care of you?"

Sam looked down, "I wouldn't be surprised if you did. It's not like you're my real mom anyways." She mumbled.

This is what Sam did. She was projecting her emotions. The stress of X's letter, sex, school, and the tension in their household all bottled up.

Brooke felt a burst of anger. How could Sam be so rude? She couldn't believe the words that came out of Sam's mouth.

She responded with sadness in her voice, "You know what Sam? I didn't raise you for most of your life. I'm not even your biological mom, but I love you as if you were mine. I guess that doesn't matter to you. You may not consider me as your real mom, but you're my _real_ daughter. I'd like to think that I've done a better job than your other foster moms. But, maybe you're right. Maybe I am just like them, because the way you've been acting is nothing like what me and Julian have taught you. You've been nothing but rude and bratty. You've cared for no one but yourself and yea, I am ashamed. Not because of your decisions or your clothes or your boyfriend. I'm ashamed that you can be so callous to people who truly love you. You know better than that."

She waited for Sam to say something but she just saw her jaw clench and her lip slightly quiver. Brooke continued,

"I try Sam. I try to understand and be there for you, but recently you've just pushed me away. Only coming to me when you're in real trouble. I need you to try too."

Sam rolled her eyes. Brooke stared at her and sighed, "Just go to your room. I don't think you're up for talking, and I'm not up for the attitude any more."

Sam moved out of the way and stood up. She was leaving towards her room but Brooke stopped her, "Wait Sam." She said more authoritatively than before.

"Oh my God Brooke! What now?" Sam responded annoyed. She was tired of being lectured and scolded.

"You're still grounded. Coming home at 7 is not acceptable. I don't give a damn how mad you are. You'll still follow my rules. Obviously you don't want to be around me, and frankly the way you just acted, I don't want to be around you either. After school Peyton will drop you off at your dad's work. That's final. Now go."

Sam winced. She _did_ want to be around Brooke, really badly. She hated that she so easily lashed out at her.

She stomped off to her room and slammed the door. Brooke massaged her temples and went back to work on her sketches.

… … …

It was Friday and Sawyer went to the gym for early morning practice. She had befriended all the cheerleaders and in just a matter of a week they had all become very close. Sawyer felt great. She was excited to meet with Justin after school. He promised to give her something better than the pills. She'd just have to work her magic on Lucas.

At lunch she went to his office.

"Hi Dad." She said coming in.

"Hey baby. Did you take your medicine?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah dad, I did."

She gave him a kiss on his cheek and sat on his lap.

Lucas gave her a suspicious look, "How much do you want?" He said knowingly.

Sawyer smiled, "I don't want money dad."

He grinned, "So you expect me to believe that you voluntarily sat on my lap with no ulterior motive?"

"Well, I don't know what the word ulterior means. BUT I do want this really, really small thing."

He groaned, "What is it?"

"Can I please go with one of my friends afterschool? We'll just be at the diner. I know I'm grounded, but just this once!"

Lucas gave her a serious glance, "Soy you know that-"

She pleaded, "Daddy ppppllleeeaaassse?"

He sighed heavily, "Who is it?"

She thought for a second, "Ummm Stacy."

He knew it was a bad idea, but how could he say no to her, "Alright fine. Just this once. I'll deal with your mom."

She jumped off his lap, "Awesome thanks Dad!"

"Wait!" He said.

She stopped, "What?"

"Look up the word ulterior Soy."

She sighed, "Sure dad. Whatever."

They both laughed.

… … …

Sam hadn't talked to Brooke since their debacle on Tuesday; she hadn't talked to Jack since their argument over the letter. He avoided her at all costs and Sam felt horrible. Sawyer was only spending time with the cheerleaders and Justin. Sam felt increasingly alone. Her only hope was Julian, who kept her head above water thankfully.

"Have a nice day at school Samson." Julian said dropping her off.

Sam stayed in the seat. The car behind impatiently beeped at them.

Julian rolled down the window and stuck out his head, "Chill out Jerk!"

He put his head back in and then drove somewhere to park.

"Sammy what's up?" He asked.

Sam shrugged looking at the tattered bracelet falling of her wrist.

Julian gave her a sympathetic smile, "You're gonna be late."

"Who cares." She said.

"Your mom does Sam."

"No she doesn't. She hasn't even talked to me."

Julian gave her a look, "Sam I think it goes both ways."

She stayed quiet.

"Alright Kid. What's been going on at school? Usually you're too excited to spend time with Jack."

She tensed at his name and Julian picked up on it.

"Okay, I get it. Trouble with Jack?"

She nodded.

"Samson I'm here for you. Okay? If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. But I'm a guy I think I'd be a lot of help in that department."

He got Sam to smile. She knew he wouldn't ever be able to help with this. It was about X, but she appreciated the gesture. Sam undid her seatbelt, "Thanks." She said.

Once inside Sam saw Jack by his locker, she looked down acting like she never saw him.

"Sam wait up!" He called after her.

She turned around, "Now you wanna talk?...whatever." She stalked off.

Jack didn't give up, "Hold on! Babe please. I-I read the letter!"

That got Sam's attention, he grabbed her hand, "Please hear me out." He said.

Sam looked in his eyes, "What'd it say?" she asked nervously.

The bell rang but Jack pulled her. They went to the back of the bleachers and sat down on the grass.

"He said he got out of prison. Good behavior I guess. He's in a rehab program right now. He gets out in two weeks and he's coming back for me."

Sam didn't believe Jack, it couldn't be that simple. "What else? That's it? He can't even do that, he lost custody. There's no threats, no anything?!"

Jack looked at her, "Sam. They check the letters at the center before they send them. I think the words 'I'm coming back for you' is the hidden threat. I don't know how he's gonna get me back but I'm sure it'll be against my will. Then he said to say hi to you for me. I don't know, what-what if he wants to kidnap us or something."

Sam's heart stopped, "No! He-he can't!"

Jack plucked at the grass, "He knows where we live. It won't be that hard."

"What about Brooke?" She asked.

"I don't know Sam! All I know is he's coming back."

"Well what the hell do we do?"

Jack looked at her, "Maybe we should tell Brooke and Julian."

Sam stood up, "Are you crazy?! They'll put me on permanent lockdown! Look it's not that hard, we'll just carry protection or something with us like all the time. I'm tired of relying on others!"

Jack looked a little nervous. "I kind of thought of that too. He took a knife out of his bag. It's for you. I don't want you unprotected and I figured a gun is too dangerous."

Sam's eyed widened, but she took the knife anyways and put it in her bag.

"Where'd you get it?" She asked.

"Umm, well they were X's. He left them all."

"Oh." Sam plainly said.

They waited together for the bell to ring for their next class.

"Brooke's gonna be even more pissed." She said out of the blue.

"Why?" He asked.

She looked at her watch, "We skipped English. Haley teaches that class. She'll probably call Brooke or something. Damn. Everything's just getting worse and worse." She said forlornly.

Jack wrapped her in a hug and they laid down together. He felt bad, but there was nothing he could do.

After school Sam waited with Jack for her Aunt Peyton. When she came Jack gave her a goodbye kiss, "I love you." He whispered.

Sam went inside and noticed the clearly aggravated expression on Peyton's face.

"Come in the front Sam. Sawyer's not coming." Peyton remarked.

"I thought she was grounded?  
Sam asked confused.

"She is, but her wonderful father decided to be a softy." She turned towards Sam, "Do you know her friend Stacy?"

Sam knew Sawyer didn't have a friend named Stacy _'Yeah and her real name is Justin'_ she thought.

"Umm no. I think she's a cheerleader. Don't really hang around with that crowd." Sam said.

Peyton sighed, "Alright. So Julian's right?"

"Yeah." Sam mumbled.

Peyton looked at her niece, "Sweetie you're gonna have to learn to let go of that pride. You're just pushing Brooke away. And one day you're really gonna need her even if it doesn't seem like it now."

"I know." Sam said. She then put on her earbuds on and turned up the music. _'Maybe you need to talk to Sawyer too.'_ Sam thought.

… … …

After school Sawyer went towards Justin's car. She found him there with a big smile on his face.

"What's up Soy?" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She played off the kiss, although she wanted to squeal in delight. "Hey Justin." She responded.

"You ready to go? We're gonna try something new today. You excited?"

"What's it gonna be?" She asked.

"It's not a big deal. Just weed. They have other stuff like crack, but that's on the dangerous side. We'll just stick with the soft stuff. And you can buy the pills there too."

Sawyer felt a little scared. Was weed worse than the pills? Was she getting high with pills?

"Soy!" He asked snapping her out of it.

She shook her head, "Umm okay yeah. Sounds good, but I kinda have to be home by 6."

He frowned, "Oh. Well that's fine. We'll just do everything quickly then. Do you have sunglasses?" He said this while getting into the car and Sawyer followed.

"Yeah I do. Why?"

He laughed, "To cover up your eyes when you get home. They'll get really red. Just tell your parents your eyes got irritated, allergies or something. And go straight to your room afterwards. You don't want to say something too stupid in front of them."

This was a whole new world to Sawyer but she nodded in agreement. "Alright then." She hoped to God her parents didn't catch her.

Justin drove to the sketchier side of town. Sawyer felt really nervous but Justin squeezed her hand. They walked to an apartment where a man with long dreads greeted them.

"What up Justin who's this pretty piece of babe." He asked touching Sawyer's cheek. She recoiled.

Justin pushed him off, "She's my girl Ronnie! Back off."

Sawyer blushed. It was the first time he had called her 'his girl.'

"Damn Justin! Have you gotten some of that ass?" Ronnie said.

Justin whispered in Sawyer's ear, "Don't listen to him, he's an idiot."

Soon enough they got into a circle. Justin showed Sam the basics of smoking weed. He didn't smoke, knowing that he would have to take care of Sawyer after. Her first couple hits she coughed violently. Everyone laughed heartily in response, but she got the handle of it.

Justin looked at his watch, "Yo Soy, we gotta go."

Sawyer eye's were bloodshot, "Whoah dude! You're like the cutest guy I've ever seen ya know that?"

Justin laughed, "Alright come on. Let's get you home."

Ronnie gave him Sawyer's pills, "Tell her these are on the house." He winked at Sawyer.

She felt amazing. Nothing mattered whatsoever. Life was full of possibilities. It was the best feeling ever.

'This has to be the equivalent of like ten pills.' She thought.

When they got to her house Justin put the sunglasses on her. "Try not to talk unless they ask you anything. "

She nodded, listening intently to his instructions. "Okay cool." He said.

He then drowned her in perfume, "What're you doing?" She asked laughing.

"You smell like weed." He said matter of factly.

She just started laughing crazily. Justin calmed her down, "Soy come on get serious! I'm not getting in trouble for getting you high."

She finally got out of the car and went inside. Peyton gave her a not so welcome greeting from the kitchen,

"We grounded you." She said seriously as Sawyer passed by her. She stopped cold. Sawyer turned around. Both her parents were there, "Huh?" she said.

"We grounded you. That's the last time you do that Sawyer without asking both of us. Next time the answer is no anyways."

Lucas mouthed the words "sorry" towards Sawyer.

"What's with the sunglasses Soy?" Lucas asked her.

Sawyer panicked, "Oh um it's nothing."

Peyton didn't believe her and walked towards her.

"It's nothing mom. I just have really bad allergies. Must be the pollen or something." She quickly said.

Peyton took off the sunglasses to find her bloodshot eyes, "Soy! Where did you go?" She demanded.

Sawyer got annoyed, "I already told dad! I went to the diner with Stacy. My eyes were already getting irritated at school gosh! Don't you believe me?"

Peyton stared at her suspiciously, but caved, "Fine. Take some Benadryl."

"Okay then." She said.

Peyton pulled her in for a hug, "Sweetie lay off the perfume." She laughed.

Sawyer laughed nervously with her.

Once in her room she took out her pills and hid them in her drawer. The high was wearing off, but it was one of her best experiences yet. She couldn't imagine not trying it again.

**I worked on this on the clock just for you guys! I did it as soon as I could because you've all been reviewing so faithfully and it warms my heart :). So tell me what you think! Brooke and Sam? Sawyer's rebellion, is it going too far? Or is it typical. Hmmmm…write whatever you'd like ;P**


	12. A Gunshot too late

"Samson!" Julian yelled

Sam moaned and got up from her bed. She opened the door and stuck her head out, "What?!" She yelled annoyed.

"We're going to Haley's house. Everyone's gonna be there. Get ready."

She opened her door further, "Umm I was gonna ask if I could go to Jack's house today."

She needed to be with Jack, especially with X on the loose.

Just as she said this Brooke entered.

"You're grounded. You're coming with us." She said tersely as she went into the kitchen.

Sam blinked angrily, "Come on, Please!" She whined, "I really need to be there for him."

Julian looked at Brooke who responded with a simple "No."

Sam's eyes welled up with angry tears, "What the hell! You're not even looking at me, how can you just say no!"

Brooke was about to say something but Julian intervened,

"Alright! Sam, give your mom and me a sec okay?"

"ugh FINE." Sam said, storming off to her room.

Brooke shook her head in disapproval at Sam's outburst.

Julian stared at her in disbelief and put his hands on his shoulders, "What's wrong Brooke?" He asked gently.

She stared at him, "Nothing's wrong. She's grounded and that's that. I'm done spoiling her."

"Babe." He said, "You haven't talked to her this whole week, except to order her around. You didn't even look at her right now. Don't you think tough Brook can ease up a bit?"

Brooke sighed, "She needs to learn to come to us and not the other way around. We can't beg for her to talk to us anymore…it hasn't been working."

He thought a bit, "I get it Brooke, I do. But, we can't ignore her either. She's still our daughter. I know all those insults really hurt you, but we hurt the ones we love. You want to know why?"

"Why?" she said unamused.

"Because we know no matter how bad we hurt them, they'll always be there for us, and they'll never give up on us. That's exactly how Sam feels about you."

His words fell on her heavily.

"How about we let her go, but one of us goes with her?" He offered.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I guess it'll work."

"Alright. Let me go talk to her."

She grabbed his arm, "No…I'll go."

She went to her room and he smiled. It was his plan all along.

Sam was at her desk writing. Brooke cleared her throat.

Sam turned around and frowned at her mother's sight.

"Samantha." Brooke said.

Sam took out her earphones "Oh God. What now?" She asked annoyed "Look, I'm sorry for asking to go to Jack's and for yelling okay?" She said thinking she was in further trouble.

Brooke felt guilty that she had all of a sudden become a bearer of ONLY bad news for her daughter.

"You're not in trouble Sam, but thanks for apologizing." She said uneasy. They hadn't talked since their fight. Emotions were still tense.

Brooke sat on the bed and patted it. Sam was hesitant but she sat down by her mom and drew up her knees and hugged them.

"Look Sam you're grounded and you know that. Why does Jack _need_ you?"

Sam debated on whether or not to tell Brooke the truth.

"The clock's ticking Sam." Brooke said.

"Umm he's just been going through a lot. Foster kid stuff." She mumbled.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, finding her response hard to believe.

"You can only go if I go with you." She finally said.

Sam's mind went to X and the potential of him finding all three of them together.

"No!" She yelled too soon, "I mean, umm, can Julian come instead?"

Brooke frowned and sighed, "Fine. He'll go with you."

They looked at each other momentarily unsure of what to do next. Brooke got up and smoothed her skirt. "Okay I'll tell him then."

"Wait Brooke!" Sam said. She wanted to apologize for everything, but all that came out was, "Thank you."

Brooke smiled and kissed her forehead, "No Problem Sammy."

"Damn it!" Sam said to herself.

… … … …

Brooke knocked on the door. Haley opened it smiling

"Where's Sam and Julian?" She asked.

"Julian is chaperoning Sam and Jack. Apparently he really _needed _her."

Haley gave her a sympathetic smile and let her in. She had to tell Brooke about Sam skipping class, but figured now was not a good time.

"B. Davis!" Peyton yelled gleefully.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke returned the emotion.

Sawyer came running with Jamie chasing her from behind.

"WHOAH!" Haley exclaimed picking Jamie up.

"Leave your cousin alone little crazy thing. Go with your dad" She said sending him off with a small pat on his behind.

"Aunt Brooke, where's Sam?" Sawyer asked winded from all the running. She felt like she hadn't talked to Sam in ages.

"She's with Jack sweetie. I'm sorry." Brooke said.

Sawyer shrugged, "Oh. That's fine. I'll see her tomorrow anyways."

Peyton watched as Sawyer went off back outside. Brooke noticed Peyton's expression.

"You alright Peyton?" She asked.

Peyton smiled, "Yeah. I just, I just want to protect her and keep her with me at all times ya know?" Brooke nodded knowingly. Peyton continued, "But that's impossible, so it's nice to have her here right now. Like a family."

Brooke knew exactly what she meant, but felt a little jealous that Sawyer was at least here.

Haley smiled at both her friends knowing that she'd be in her position in a few years. "How about we go outside with the boys. Nathan has a special bbq recipe, or so he claims." She said rolling her eyes.

Brooke laughed, "Alright, enough moping. Let's go."

Peyton smiled, but inside knew she needed to talk to Brooke about Sawyer and her "allergies." It just didn't sit well with her.

Before going outside though, Haley grabbed Brooke's arm, "Can I talk to you really fast Brooke?"

"Sure" She said.

Haley took a deep breath, "Sam skipped class yesterday."

"Damn it!" Brooke said exasperated. "I'm up to HERE, Haley. That's it!"

Just then Brooke got a phone call.

"Hello" She said angrily.

Her eyes widened.

… … ….

Julian pulled up to Jack's driveway.

"Where are his parents?" He asked Sam.

"They're at work. And his sister has soccer practice." She responded.

Julian nodded and they both got off.

Sam knocked and Jack opened the door, he looked nervous.

"Uhh hey Sam. Hey Mr. Baker."

He gave them a look that alarmed Sam. Instantly she knew that X was in his house.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked completely unaware.

In a flash, Sam grabbed Jack's hand, but X came from the side of the door and grabbed him back , putting a gun to his head.

Sam ran in for Jack. Julian went in and grabbed Sam.

"BACK THE HELL OFF! Or I'll blow his head off!" X yelled in a crazed manner. His eyes look demented.

"Leave him the fuck ALONE" Sam yelled.

"Yell again Bitch!" X said.

"Let go of him!" She yelled once more.

"SAM!" Julian yelled authoritatively. He shook her, "Stop!"

"NO!" She yelled.

He shook her once more, "Damn it! I said STOP! STOP YELLING!"

She was taken aback, "You stay behind me and don't you dare move!" He moved her and tried to reason with X.

"Buddy, put the gun down come on." He pleaded.

X laughed and pressed the gun closer to Jack's head.

"Leave or I'll kill everyone!" He screamed.

Jack started crying, "Stop X! Come on, just take me! Please!"

Julian took a small step, "X come on. You don't want to do this. They're just kids."

Sam was crying from behind him.

"Well it's too late!" X yelled.

Out of pure instinct, Sam ran towards X, "Leave him alone!" She yelled.

It was all slow motion in Julian's eyes. He saw Sam run and avoid his grasp. He heard her yell desperately, and heard himself yell her name.

It was all slow motion. He saw the bullet fly and hit Sam. He watched as she fell on the floor and watched as the blood begin to flow. He heard Jack scream Sam's name and his futile effort to get out of X's grasp. He saw as X ran in fear with Jack in tow.

It was Sam's voice that broke him out of his trance.

"Julian. D-ddad." She said.

He knelt down and put pressure on the wound. The bullet lodged in her side. He called 911.

"It'll be okay Sam. I got you."

"Dad…daddy it hurts." She said weakly.

Julian brushed the hair past her face, "I know baby. I know. The ambulance is coming. Hold on for me okay." His tears started falling, "Hold on for me Samson please!" He said desperately.

"But it hurts" Her voice was becoming weaker.

Julian was beside himself, "Sammy you're tough! Can you be tough for just a little bit longer. Please sweetie, just a little bit longer."

"I want mom. Dad, I want mom." She said. Her eyelids started to flutter.

He grabbed her hands and kissed them over and over, "She'll be by your side when you wake up. I promise. But you have to hold on!" His words were hard to distinguish between his sobs.

"Mommy's coming?" She asked on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Yes! Yes!" He said desperately, "Hold on for mommy, Sammy. Hold on!"

She looked at him and everything went to black.

It was a daze. Julian was pushed away by an EMT and was pushed into an ambulance with Sam. He saw as they dashed to save her and stop the blood flow. They rushed her into the hospital. The doors flew open and she was taken into emergency surgery. Julian waited in the hospital lobby. Suddenly a gang of people got to the hospital. Julian stood up and Brooke ran into his arms.

They cried together. The gang sat down. Sawyer was in Peyton's arms. And Lucas had his head in his hands. Haley held a confused Jamie and Nathan held Haley.

"Julian what happened?" Brooke said in between tears.

Julian explained everything. X held Jack hostage. Julian tried to stop him, but Sam ran in and got shot. Now Jack was with X, and the police were going to question Julian later on.

The doctor came out. His face was grim.

"Family of Samantha Walker?" He asked.

They all stood up.

"We're the parents." Brooke said.

He nodded, "Well the bullet is deeply embedded. She's suffered a tremendous amount of blood loss. We can't dislodge the bullet because it is essentially preventing further blood loss."

"What does that mean? Is she, Is she goin to-" Brooke couldn't finish her sentence

Sawyer heard the doctor's news and got up to go to the restroom. Unbeknownst to her family she went to take some of her pills. It was the only way she could cope.

The doctor continued, "We can perform a very delicate surgery. The risks are great she can die. It's a 60-40 chance. BUT with success we can save her life. I assure you that she's in good hands. But we need your consent."

Brooke squeezed Julian's hand. He looked at her and then to the doctor, "Where do we sign?"…

**Alright guys. It's been awhile! I just got done with finals, projects, and papers. The semester is over and I have a month free :D…but I need you to review in order for me to write! I'm so sorry it took me so long. I hop you liked this chapter. What do you guys think?**

**Ps. I know this chapter was Sam-centered, but Sawyer will definitely come on the scene!**


	13. Waking up is hard to do

"_Where do we sign?" Julian asked._

The doctor handed them the form.

"Thank you. Now I know that this is difficult but we have a waiting room for surgery on the floor above for immediate family only. You can stay here or go up there."

Brooke turned to Julian, "I want to go."

"Babe, are you sure? I mean we ca-"

"NO Julian. You can stay, but I need to be there." She said with conviction.

He thought about it and turned to the doctor, "We'll both go."

The doctor nodded, "Okay. Unfortunately it can only be you two. I'm going to go prep for surgery. You'll be allowed up in ten minutes."

Brooke and Julian sat down with the family. Peyton placed a hand on Brooke's knee, "Sweetie it'll all work out."

"You don't know that." Brooke said hoarsely.

Peyton stopped her, "YES I do. Sam's a fighter. We all know it."

Brooke clasped her hands together and fidgeted nervously. Finally her and Julian were called and they made their way out of the lobby.

Haley spoke up, "I, I can't believe this is happening."

Nathan rubbed her back and kissed her cheek, "We're all in shock."

She looked up to address Sawyer but noticed her absence, "P. where's Sawyer?" she asked.

Lucas and Peyton quickly became alerted. He turned to her, "Babe where's Soy?!" Lucas asked confused.

Peyton remembered and breathed relief, "She's in the restroom." She took a moment to speak again, "But she left a good while ago. I'll go get her."

Instead of in the restroom she found Sawyer in the hallway sitting on the floor. She slid down next to her daughter.

"Soy?" She said softly.

Sawyer said nothing, but her tears spoke volumes.

Peyton felt Sawyer's heartbreak, although she was unaware of the high that Sawyer was feeling from her pills simultaneously.

"Soy, sweetie…I know this is difficult, but Sam's gonna get through this."

Sawyer's face crumpled and she fell into Peyton's arms, "Mom I'm so scared!" She cried, "I don't want Sam to die!"

Peyton consoled her, "Sweetheart she's gonna be alright. I know it."

Sawyer flipped, "No you don't know! You don't know anything! She got shot mom!" Her tears betrayed her and she started crying again, "She-she's my best friend! And I wasn't there and now look!"

Peyton pulled her in, "Come here!" she rocked her, "Shh, Shhh. I know Soy. I know."

Lucas went looking for them and found Peyton consoling Sawyer. He bent down to her level, "Hey Soy?" He asked softly.

She looked at him

"Hales and Nathan left. Sam's gonna be in surgery and she won't wake up for a while afterwards. But it'll all be fine! How about we go home and they'll call us when she wakes up?" He said.

Sawyer stood up, "Can't I stay?" she asked pleadingly.

Peyton stood up and responded, "No Soy. You need to rest. But I promise the moment she wakes up, we'll come straight here."

Sawyer agreed reluctantly.

… … … … …

Brooke and Julian waited and waited and waited.

"She hates me." Brooke finally said.

Julian looked at her surprised, "What're you talking about Brooke?"

"She said I'm like all her foster moms. In a matter of months I've slapped her, called her a slut, said I was ashamed of her, and blamed her for something that wasn't her fault…I would hate me. And now, now she's on a hospital table and to think that she might not make it..." Her voice trailed off into tears.

Julian pulled her in for a hug. He soothed her, "Brooke you know that's not true. There's a reason for what you did. We all make mistakes and Sam loves you."

She pulled away, "HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" She asked desperately.

"Brooke. When she was on the floor and I was begging her to stay with me she asked for one thing."

Brooke stared into him and stayed quiet.

He continued, "He asked for you Brooke. Her words were, _'I want mom. Dad, I want mom.'_ She was falling unconscious! And all she wanted was you. And I promised her that you'd be there when she woke up. Don't you get it babe? That girl loves you, no matter how much of a front she puts up."

Brooke sat back into the chair, "I'm sorry. I know she loves me. I just, I just can't handle this. I need someone to blame. I should've been there." She whispers.

"No. We know who to blame." Julian said stoically.

A few hours later the doctor came out. He was smiling and this relieved both parents.

"Well as you guys can tell by the smile on my face the operation went well. We had some scares, she flat lined for ten seconds, but she made it back. She's still asleep and it might be a while until she wakes up. We have to monitor this closely as she can still go either way. Her blood loss was tremendous, but we've restored some through a transfusion and her body should replenish the rest."

He took them to her recovery room, and they thanked him. Sam had a tube through her mouth, and the faint beep on the monitor was continuous. Brooke composed herself and let go of Julian's hand. She sat by the bed.

"Sammy I love you." She whispered. She looked at Julian, "This place is so depressing. Can you buy flowers?"

Julian smiled, "I'm on it."

Brooke took out Sam's teddy bear from her purse and placed it in her arms. She then began to fix Sam's hair. She hummed and hummed.

A nurse came in, "Excuse me miss?" She asked.

Brooke looked surprised, "Oh. I'm sorry. Am I in the way?"

The nurse smiled, "You're her mother right?"

She nodded.

"I just need to check her vitals."

Brooke watched her, "Umm she'll be, I mean, well, she's gonna be okay, right?"

"We're all really positive about her turn around. She's showing good signs, but as you know we can't confirm anything."

"Right, right." She said.

"Ms Davis when she was slipping in and out of consciousness before we anesthetized her, she was continuously apologizing…to you and to someone named Jack." She said carefully.

Brooke took a deep breath, "Thank you for that."

The nurse smiled and quietly slipped out.

Julian finally got back, but instead of flowers brought things from Sam's room. Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"What?! I thought she'd like this better than flowers. She'd say they're too girly." He responded to her laughter.

She chuckled, "You're right. You're right. Did you bring a notebook?"

He handed it to her; "I wouldn't be her dad if I didn't! It's a new one…I think." He said. "I'm gonna get us some food Brooke. I'll be back."

Brooke opened the first page and it was empty. She decided to turn to a random page and leave a message for Sam. She went towards the middle and found that it's where the writing started. She turned further and saw the name BROOKE written in bold capital letters.

Her curiosity overtook her and she read it.

'This has to be recent.' She thought.

_BROOKE…I hate to love you sometimes. But I do, I do love you. You're not like the others. I promise. But damn, who knew being Brooke Davis's daughter could be so hard? So fucking strict. If you knew all the shit I've pulled…..you'd love me anyways. I always wonder why you don't just give up, but then I remember. You're like that train in the story I never read. The little train that could? Pretty sure that's it. You don't give up. I guess that's what moms do. I'm glad to have you. I wish I could just tell you. But sometimes we just explode on one another. It's usually because of something stupid I did. Like yesterday. Sorry about that. Aunt Peyton and dad both told me to let go of my pride…Sometimes, I just hate to love you._

Brook closed the notebook and put it by her bed, "You're gonna be stuck with me for a while Sam. I love to love you." She smiled.

… … …

Sam was finally able to breathe on her own without the tube after a day, but it wasn't until two mornings later that Brooke felt a hand touch her head and caress her hair.

She woke up and lifted her head to find Sam in a half daze smiling at her.

"Hey Momma." She strained to say.

Brooke didn't wait. She embraced her, "Sammy! Oh My God Sweetie." Her tears flowed. "I Love You Sam. I Love YOU!"

Julian woke up and saw Sam hugging Brooke. "Sammy!" He said in delight. All three of them remained in a tight hug. The nurse saw them and came in.

"Sam you're awake!" She said gleefully.

"Yeah. I am." Her voice was hoarse from the tube.

"I'll give you guys some time. The doctor will come in a few minutes" She said as she walked out.

Both parents turned back to Sam. She looked tired.

"Baby how long have you been awake?" Julian asked her.

She shrugged, "I woke up and I remembered I got shot by X." Her eyes got watery.

Brooke punched Julian in the arm, "Julian shut up!" she hissed.

Julian frowned, "Samson you're alright. That's what matters." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Everything hurts mom." She said giving Brooke a pleading look. Brooke brushed Sam's hair back, "I know sweetheart. The doctor's coming."

The doctor came in and made sure Sam was alright. He took out an injection and Sam instantly started tearing up, "NO!" she yelled.

Sam hated needles. Now that she was awake she actually saw it.

The doctor was surprised, "Whoa Sam calm down. It's just an injection for the pain."

Sam shook her head vehemently and turned towards Brooke, "Mommy tell him no!"

"Sam you need this. Or else you won't get better." She told her. The doctor signaled her to distract her as he injected Sam in the only place she wouldn't see.

She kept on going, "Don't worry Sam it's not a big deal."

Sam felt the injection and grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand, "Fuck!" she weakly yelled. The doctor smiled and Julian laughed.

He then called Brooke and Julian outside the room.

"She's recovered wonderfully, but there is still a process. She'll be staying here until she's fully functional. She's still sore from the surgery and she can't make many movements since the surgery was so delicate, we don't want to rupture anything yet. So she'll have to heal."

Brooke and Julian nodded. Realizing that Sam was going to be more dependent than she would ever dream of being.

"Also, there is a psychological aspect to this. From Sam's history I know she suffers from regressed vulnerability and just recently she had a run in with attempted rape…is that correct?"

"Yes." Brooke answered.

"Well then we'll have to see how she copes with all of this as well. The first couple days might be particularly bad. Bed wetting, nightmares, and daydreams are often common. Especially in children. But the key is to make sure she knows she's in a safe place and that it's not her fault." He said.

"We understand. Thank you." Julian said. He turned and hugged Brooke giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "We'll get through this." He whispered.

Julian went to call and tell everyone that Sam was awake, while Brooke went back in.

"Mom can I go home?" She asked.

Brooke sat back down, "Sorry Sam. We have to wait until you're all healed up. How're you feeling?" She asked.

Sam looked down, "Horrible. She paused, "Where's Jack?"

Brooke tensed at the question, "Sweetie we don't know. X took him. But the police are already on his trail."

Sam looked away. She laid back down and turned away from Brooke. She snuggled closer into her teddy bear.

"Sam?" Brooke said.

"I don't want to talk about it." She closed her eyes hoping that would drown out her thoughts.

**I hope you liked it! What do you think so far? Suggestions, ideas, anything! Thank you for the reviews. They motivate me so much!**


	14. Catharsis and Deceit

Brooke took a deep breath. Sam didn't want to talk. She was about to head out but Sam stopped her.

"Brooke wait."

She stopped, "You want to talk?"

Sam took a deep breath, "No. I just…I don't wanna be alone. Can you stay with me for a little bit?"

Brooke sat back down, "Of course you knucklehead. I'm here for you." She said quietly

Sam smiled, "Thanks. TV?"

"Depends, what are we watching?"

Sam laughed but stopped because it hurt, "Ow!" She squeaked.

"Sam!" Brooke scolded, "Be careful! You're as sore as it is"

Sam laid down, "I know. Geez. And we're watching Jackass."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I don't get it. It's a bunch of idiots doing stupid things."

"Exactly!" she said.

A few minutes later Sawyer ran in. "Sam!" she yelled.

Sam turned around and sat up when she saw Sawyer. "Soy!" She called back.

Sawyer's eyes welled up, "Can I hug you?" she asked.

"Just be careful."

They embraced whole-heartedly.

Brooke saw Peyton by the door and went over to her.

"Let's give them time?" Peyton asked.

"Julian's in the cafeteria. Let's go? I need some coffee anyways." Brooke responded.

Peyton chuckled, "Sounds perfect. Let's go."

Peyton put her arm around Brooke and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I told you she's a fighter."

Sawyer sat by Sam. She was beyond excited that Sam was awake.

Sam stared at her and laughed, "Soy don't cry. I'm good as long as I don't think about it."

"Fine. But I want you to tell me anything Sam. I'm here for you." Sawyer said seriously.

"Can you just stay with me then? I don't wanna be alone and Brooke and Julian have been my only option so far. I mean they're great but.."

Sawyer laughed, "Duh dude! Scoot over."

Sam moved over and they both laid together.

"So how's Justin?" Sam said poking Sawyer in the side.

She pushed her hand away, "Fine…" She sat up and her smile widened, "And when I say fine I mean fine as in AMAZING. He's so awesome Sam!"

Sam looked down, "Well you know you have to tell me-" She stopped and rapidly her tone turned serious, "Soy what's in your pocket?"

"What do you mean?" Sawyer fidgeted slightly.  
"I mean that bottle that's falling out of your pocket."

Sawyer stuffed the pill bottle back in, "Oh, it's nothing."

Sam furrowed her eyebrows, "You liar!"

"What?!" Sawyer became defensive.

"Are you still downing pills? Soy, you know that's dangerous. How many have you taken today?" She said with a growing anger.

Sawyer shrugged, "Just a couple. Not that many. Sam I'm fine. They just help me get through the day."

"You don't need pills to get through the day, don't you get it?!"

Sawyer grabbed Sam's hand, "Please don't tell anyone! I'm fine! It hasn't made me any different, look!"

Sam looked at her in disgust, "Yeah, but all of a sudden you_ need _them to get through the day? What kind of hell have you been through that you need to numb your pain?" Her voice was becoming louder.

Sawyer was confused, "What do you mean hell?"

Sam just shook her head, "People take pills because their life sucks. Then there's the people who take pills because they're bored and they wanna have fun. And you know I always think those types of people are selfish."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sawyer said with attitude.

"You heard me. Don't you get it? Your life is good Soy, better than most. Why do you have to screw it UP! You were fine without pills and just 'cause you wanted to be stupid with Justin, now you're getting addicted to those stupid things!"

Sawyer stood up without saying a word, went to the trash bin and poured the pills out. It pained her to see them fall.

"I'm not addicted." She said as the last one fell in.

Sam just frowned and turned her attention to the TV, "You better not be."

Unbeknownst to Sam, Sawyer had accumulated a stash of pills. One bottle lost was not a problem.

She went back on the bed with Sam and gave her a hug, "I'm not addicted, don't worry."

Sam gave in and smiled, "Fine."

"So how's Jack?' Sawyer asked forgetting that Peyton warned her against asking anything about him.

Sam tensed and her eyes welled with tears, "I, I don't know where he is."

Sawyer remembered her mom's warning. 'Shit' she thought.

"Sam I'm sorry. Let's talk about something else." Sawyer offered.

Sam attempted to compose herself, "No, it's okay. I don't know what to do. He, he's gone. And it's my fault.' Her voice was cracking.

Sawyer sat up, "Sam the police will find him."

Sam went into a sort of daze, "If I would've stopped X! If I would've gotten there sooner. Jack's gone and it's my fault Soy. It all my fault!" She was freely crying now.

"Sam calm down." She was unsure of what to do.

Sam's words were muffled by her tears, "No! Soy why didn't he just kill me? Maybe he would've let Jack go! I hate him! I hate him! I hate myself! This whole thing is my fault. X just wanted revenge on Brooke because of me!"

Sawyer grabbed Sam's hand but Sam pulled away, "Sam don't say that!"

Sam's mind went back to the scene. The daydream was vivid.

"NO STOP!" She yelled.

Sawyer was too scared to shake her. She sat Sam up and leaned her on her shoulder, "It's okay Sam. It's okay."

"Jack's gone Soy. He's gone." She half said and half sobbed.

Peyton and Brooke walked in as Sawyer was attempting to console Sam.

"Sawyer what happened?!" Brooke asked as both of them went towards the bed.

"She keeps blaming herself and asking for Jack. She hasn't stopped Aunt Brooke!" Sawyer said relieved that they got there. Sawyer slowly got up and let Brooke take her place on Sam's bed.

"Sweetie come here." Brooke cooed as she sat in Sawyer's place.

Sam was crying, "Jack's gone mom. He's gone and its all my fault."

"Shhh. Shhhh. Don't say that sweetheart. None of this is your fault. I promise you with my whole life that none of this is your fault." She said in a low whisper.

"Jack's gone…He's gone mommy." She squeaked out.

Brooke rubbed her back,

"We'll find him. He's strong, just like you." She kissed her on the top of her head.

Sawyer watched Sam crumble in Brooke's arms. Suddenly she wished she hadn't thrown out those pills. She grabbed onto her mom's hand. She wasn't used to seeing Sam so vulnerable, so broken.

Peyton felt her daughter grab onto her hand. She turned around and saw the overwhelmed look in her daughter's eyes.

"Come on kiddo, let's give Sam and Brooke a moment."

Sawyer nodded.

"Mom is Sam gonna be okay?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Give her some time honey. I know it's weird to see her like this."

"She wants me to stay with her." She said quietly.

Peyton turned to look at Sawyer, "Sweetie you have school tomorrow. And I don't think you can handle Sam. I think she really needs Brooke."

Sawyer felt distrusted, "I can take care of her! Aunt Brooke can rest!"  
"No Sawyer. I'm sorry. We'll come again tomorrow." Peyton said.

To show her frustration Sawyer quickened her pace and walked ahead of her mother.

Peyton thought it funny how easily Sawyer could go from needy to angry. She stifled her laugh and went ahead. Sawyer was already by the car.

"Open it." She said frustrated.

Peyton gave her a warning glare, "Sawyer. That attitude. I _suggest _you give it a rest."

Sawyer sighed, "Sorry." She mumbled.

… … …

When Sawyer and Peyton came in Lucas was at the dining room table. A bottle of pills in front of him. Sawyer froze when she got to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Sawyer?" Peyton asked, then she saw Lucas's face. He looked furious. "Luke what's wrong, and why do you have a bottle of pills?" She asked.

Lucas stood up and snatched the pills, "What the hell are you doing with these Sawyer?!"

Sawyer said nothing, "Ummm. They're umm-"  
Lucas shook them, "They're half empty! And I know for a fact they're not your mom's or mine. Have you been taking them?!"

Peyton's heart skipped a beat, "SAWYER SCOTT!"

Sawyer's mind found a weak defense, "What were you doing in my room!?"

Lucas felt indignant, "First of all, I'm your father I don't need a reason! And I left my screw driver there after I fixed your window. The pills were on the floor. "

Peyton's voice was grave, "Sawyer come over here."

Sawyer took a step closer.

"MORE." Peyton said.

She got closer to her parents. Peyton looked right into her eyes. Her voice was austere, "Did you or did you not take some of those pills?"

Sawyer looked down, "Sawyer LOOK at me when I'm talking to you. Answer the question."

Her voice was quiet, "I, I only took two." She lied. "They gave them to me at school, once they found out about Sam and how nervous I was. It's supposed to relax me they said! I didn't know they were bad momma. I promise!" Her words were so convincing she almost believed them.

Peyton sighed deeply and looked at Lucas, who was equally mad and sympathetic at their daughter's naiveté. Lucas bent down and hugged Sawyer. Relieved that she wasn't the pill-popper he pictured in his mind.

"Who gave them to you?" Peyton asked still skeptical.

"I, I forgot their name."

"Soooyyy." Peyton said with growing annoyance.

"Let's just drop it. As long as she doesn't do it again. Right? You heard her, she had no idea." Lucas whispered in Peyton's ear.

The big, scared eyes that Sawyer had swayed his anger. Peyton took a deep breath, "Sawyer. You have to understand that you can't just take whatever people give you! You can get addicted to these. Do you understand that?!" Peyton said looking at her daughter.

She looked down at her shoes, "Yes m'am."

"Good. Now come here."

Sawyer went up to her mom, who grabbed both her hands, "I don't _ever_ want to hear about you doing this again young lady."

Sawyer's eyes teared up, "Yes m'am."

She kissed Sawyer on the cheek, "Go to your room and work on your homework."

She trudged to her room.

"Leave the door open." Peyton called back.

"What? Why?!" She whined.

"JUST….leave it open Sawyer. Don't ask why. Just do it." She said.

They heard her mumble something under her breath as she noisily sat down on her desk.

"I thought you were watching her at school." Peyton said to Lucas.

Lucas hugged Peyton and gave her a kiss, "I can't be with her at ALL times sweetie. I'll look into it. I promise. "

… … …

Sawyer opened her drawer and moved her fingers through her stash. She felt filled with anxiety after that confrontation. She quickly took two pills hoping to feel better. She looked at the English homework in front of her, 'Fuck it.' She thought.

She laid on her bed, curled in, and closed her eyes. She wished she was with Sam right now. She wished Sam could make her feel better. But Sam herself was broken. Who was going to fix Sawyer now?

Peyton came in later on. She sat by Sawyer and combed through her hair with her fingers. She brought her blanket up and gave her a kiss.

'Sleep tight.' She said turning off the light and closing the door.

**Sawyer's discovery is soon… ;D Thanks for the reviews! Write me your suggestions, thoughts, and ideas. I really appreciate them. They're so great to read and motivating as well! **


	15. Hiding and Unraveling

It had been a week since Sam was admitted into the hospital, and a week since Sawyer was almost discovered. Sam was about to be discharged. She was able to walk on her own, although carefully because she was still very sore. She was to stay home for a week or so, to Brooke's great relief and Sam's chagrin.

Sawyer decided to try and stop taking the pills just three days ago. Unfortunately, this was easier said than done. Her mind could only focus on getting a hold of them. She was irritable and schoolwork was no longer a priority…neither was cheerleading. Justin kept pushing her to just take some Vicodin and accept the fact that it helped her, but she refused every time.

… … …. ….

Peyton felt increasingly tired as the days wore on. She had a big deal to close for her record label and the cranky teenager in her house was no help either. She sat with her eyes wide open in bed. Lucas came out of the bathroom and planted her a kiss.

"Hey baby." He whispered in her ear.

Peyton turned over, "I'm not in the mood Luke."

Frowning he got off of her, "What's wrong?...is it the stress of the deal?"

"I guess so. I'm fine Lucas, I'm just not in the mood okay?" She said.

He put his hands up showing innocence, "Alright. Alright. Look, I have to go. The boy's big game is today at Creek High. I scheduled an early morning run to get them pumped."

Peyton smiled at his excitement, "Are the cheerleaders going?"

"Yes they are." He mumbled unhappily, "Sawyer's definitely sitting next to me on the bus."

"NO she's not!" Peyton reprimanded him, "Do you want her to flip out on you? It's embarrassing as it is to have your father be the one in charge of all the hot guys on the bus. Do you want to make it worse?"

Lucas bowed his head, "No, but-"

"No buts Lucas Scott, just watch her without being too obvious." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Bye handsome Love you."

He went out mumbling, "I'll kill them if they set a hand on her, oh you just…."

She chuckled at his overprotectiveness.

Peyton got up to wake Sawyer. She saw her outline underneath all the covers. Sawyer was balled up, dead asleep. The night before she was shivering tremendously. She just needed Vicodin.

"Sweetheart it's time to wake up." Peyton said softly while shaking her.

"Ugh" She mumbled, still under the covers, "Leave mom."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Sorry, but you gotta get up kid. "

"We have a late-start today. I don't go in until 10:00. Let me sleep!" She whined sleepily under her covers.

Peyton yanked the covers and turned Sawyer over from her sleeping position. Sawyer was now lying on her back, "Mom!" she yelled annoyed.

She shrugged, "You're still grounded remember? You're coming with me to work until it's time for you to go to school."

Sawyer sat up while Peyton opened her curtains. This allowed for Peyton to see her daughter clearly,

"Sawyer!" She said surprised.

"WHAT?!" Sawyer spit out frustrated that she had to be awake at 7:00. Her whole body ached.

Peyton put her hand on Sawyer's forehead. "You have a fever Soy."

She turned to look at herself in the mirror, "She had bags under her blood-shot red eyes, and she looked flushed and pale."

Peyton massaged her temples feeling overwhelmed, "Okay you're staying with me the whole day then."

"WHAT?! NO!" Sawyer protested. She felt angry and combative all of a sudden. She didn't think she could take another moment without her pills.

Peyton looked at her surprised. She never argued over something as trivial as this, "Sawyer. You're sick. What do you expect to do? Stay home by yourself? You're grounded until the end of the week. I'm busy and drowning in work. So sorry, but you're coming with me."

"This is so stupid!" She said back.

Peyton narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to assume that what you just said was your fever talking."

Sawyer rolled her eyes and laid down. Everything hurt.

Peyton went over to her daughter's dresser and took out black sweat pants and a school sweater.

"Put these on baby. We gotta go in a bit."

Sawyer got up and stared at Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asked her.

Sawyer scoffed, "Well can you get out now? How do you expect me to change if you're right there?"  
"Alright! My gosh Sawyer what is wrong with you today?" Peyton said on her way out the door.

Once out, Sawyer dashed to where she kept her pills, but she had thrown them all out. She was desperate. Like a miracle, she found one lone pill. She played with it in her hands and was about to drink it but remembered Sam's words. She put it back and quickly changed.

"Alright mom I'm ready." Sawyer said. She felt dizzy every time she walked. Peyton saw how weak her daughter was, "Oh sweetie" she said sympathetically, "Come here sit on the chair."

She handed her a shake, something she could hold down as well as medication.

'Drink up Soy. We're leaving once you're done."

Sawyer groaned and put her head down.

Peyton chuckled and rubbed her daughter's back, "I love you too Soy."

"I never said I loved you." She mumbled with her head still on the counter.

Peyton kissed the top of her head, "But you meant it." She said laughing.

… …. ….

Sam woke up from a nightmare terrified. She was in a sweat and had wet the bed.

"Ugh DAMN IT!" She grumbled frustrated with herself. Brooke and Julian were still asleep. Brooke told her to wake her up if anything happened but she was too embarrassed. This was the third time it happened, and the doctor said it was normal for her trauma, but for a 14 year old this was definitely NOT something they wanted to face. She got up put her sheets and clothes in the wash. She changed into new shorts and a sweatshirt, and put new sheets on her bed. She sat on her bed and turned on her TV.

Brooke awoke to the whirring sound of the laundry machine. She sleepily checked the clock it was 7:00. She smacked Julian from where she was, "Wake up." She groaned.

Julian pushed her hand, "Babe it's early."

"I hear something. Go check what it is." She responded.

He groaned loudly and got up, "It's probably in your dreams."

He walked out and realized it was the laundry machine. When he opened it and saw Sam's sheets he realized what happened.

"Sammy." He said sighing sympathetically.

He walked over towards Sam's room and heard the TV drone on. Lightly, he knocked on her door.

"Sam?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. "

He opened the door and stood in the doorway, "Sammy it's okay."

She looked at him, "Julian, I really don't want to talk about it. Please don't. I know it's normal, blah blah blah. But it doesn't make it any less embarrassing. So just stop."

She went back to the show she was watching. Julian went up and kissed her on the forehead. Then went back to their bedroom.

Brooke was up reading the e-mails on her computer.

"What was it?" She asked.

Julian sat down next to her, "The laundry machine."

She looked up from the computer, "Oh no." She said putting the pieces together, "Did Sam wet the bed? I'll go talk to her."

Julian stopped her from getting up, "Babe she doesn't want to talk about it. She's too embarrassed."

She sighed, "She must've had a nightmare."

"Yeah I think so too. But she seems fine. She was watching TV."

Brooke looked at him and laughed then punched his arm.

"What was that for?!" He said grabbing his arm.

"She's fine Julian, really?" Brooke said unbelievingly.

"Well you know what I mean geez. She's calm. Is that better?"

"I guess so." Brooke finally said, "I won't bring it up unless she does."

"Thank you!" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's her first night back and already she's having nightmares. I thought leaving the hospital would help her." Brooke said slightly disappointed.

Julian massaged her shoulders, "Don't overthink it Brooke. At least it's not as bad as we thought it would be. I gotta go to work. I'm staying with her tomorrow right?"

"Yeah you are. I'll see you soon babe."

After he left Brooke made breakfast and prepared all the pills that Sam needed to take. Two for infection and another for the pain.

Sam walked out slowly and saw her mom.

'Damn it.' She thought, 'She's gonna want to talk.'

Brooke looked up, "You shouldn't be walking around Sam." She said going back to making food. Sam stopped surprised, but relieved that she didn't say anything else,

"Oh, Well I was just going to the sofa." She replied.

Brooked nodded and put a plate on the counter, "Eat first Sammy. Then you can take your medicine and relax on the couch."

She trudged to the counter and ate sparingly, only to appease Brooke. She took her medicine, "There. Can I go now?"

Brooke frowned at how little she ate, "Sam you're wasting away! You gotta eat more…how'd you sleep?" Brooke knew the answer and she knew she didn't want to talk about it, but she still tried.

Sam rolled her eyes. Julian told her for sure. "Just fine. Can I go now?"

"Of course. You're not tied to the chair Sam."

Brooke watched her limp to the living room and wince as she laid down.

A while later Sam called to Brooke who was on the phone with one of her investors, "This house is so boring Brooke! I wanna go to school tomorrow!"

Brooke acted like she didn't hear her and continued on the phone.

"BROOKE! BROOKE!"

Annoyed she put down the phone, "Excuse me for a sec Don. I have to take care of a PEST!" she yelled towards Sam's direction.

Sam laughed at Brooke's frustrated voice.

"Samantha I am on the PHONE. Give me a freaking second. My goodness." She said once in front of her.

Sam rolled her eyes, "But I wanted to tell you that I loved you." She said jokingly.

"Well when I'm on the phone go love someone else! Preferably your father!" She said going back to her office.

"Love you too!" Sam called back content with making Brooke frustrated.

… …. …. ….

Peyton drove humming to the music on the radio.

"CAN YOU STOP?" Sawyer said tired of hearing it.

Peyton stopped humming and furrowed her eyebrows, "Soy I know you're sick, but you need to tone it down."

Sawyer just turned to look out the window.

"Afterwards, if you're up for it we can visit Sam. She's out of the hospital."

Sawyer got excited, "YEAH!"

"Only if your fever goes down." Peyton said in a motherly tone.

"Aww mom. Please, please, please!" Sawyer said.

"We'll see." Peyton said ending the conversation.

At TRIC Sawyer was in the backroom while Peyton was working in front. She got a phone call. It was from Haley.

"Hey Hales. What's up?" Peyton said picking up.

"Peyton, Sawyer wasn't in class today."

"I know. She got sick. She's with me."

Haley sighed, "Oh. Okay."

Peyton knew there was something on her mind, "Hales what's wrong?"

"P. I don't wanna make things worse for no reason."

"Haley tell me. What's going on?" She said seriously.

"Sawyer hasn't turned in any of her assignments for a whole month especially these two weeks. I checked her other classes and it's the same pattern. Her grades are suffering tremendously because it's the end of the quarter. Do you think it's because of Sam?"

Peyton swallowed back hard, "So you mean to tell me every time she's gone to her room to 'work' on homework, she's been lying to me?"

"Peyton I'm sorry. Maybe you should talk to her?" She said hesitantly.

"Excuse me Hales but I have to go. "

"Alright. Peyton calm down first, before you talk to her."

"Don't worry Hales. Bye. Love you."

Peyton looked at the work she had on her desk, then at the door that led to the backroom. She went towards it. Sawyer was asleep.

"Sawyer wake up." Peyton said with a swipe to her butt.

"Ouch!" Sawyer yelped, "What is wrong with you?"

Peyton crossed her arms, "I'd like to ask you the same question."

She sat up, "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Why haven't you been doing your work? Haley called, your grades are horrible for this quarter."

Sawyer scoffed, "Oh my God dude. It's not a big deal! I feel sick can we talk about this later?"

Peyton squeezed her hands into fists, "Yes it is a big deal! You've been lying to us. What have you been doing every time you said you were doing homework? I cannot believe you Sawyer! You're gonna make damn sure those grades improve."

"Mom! I said I feel sick. Let's talk about it later!" Suddenly she felt like throwing up. Peyton quickly noticed. She picked Sawyer up from the bed and led her to the restroom.

After throwing up Sawyer felt radically weak. Peyton helped her back to the couch in the backroom. Without her pills, her emotions were crazy. Now she felt vulnerable. Peyton was about to leave angry with her daughter, but Sawyer grabbed onto her hand, "Momma don't leave!" She said.

Peyton really didn't want to, but she sat down anyways. Sawyer curled into her mother, "I'm sorry mom!" She said, her words muffled by Peyton's shirt, "I'll do my work I promise. I'll do better."

Peyton rubbed circles onto her back, "Calm down Soy. You're sick. We'll talk about it later." She said in a tired voice.

… … …

Lucas was on the bus heading towards Creek High. He had to tell Jessica, the head cheerleader, that Sawyer was sick and wouldn't be able to cheer.

"Hey Jessica!" He went up to her as the

She looked at him uncomfortably, "Hey Mr. Scott."

"Sawyer won't be able to cheer tonight. She got sick. I'm really sorry."

Jessica looked at him slightly confused, "Umm this is awkward."

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked confused.

She hesitated, "I already told Sawyer she couldn't cheer today. She hasn't been to practice this week, and we just learned the choreography so…umm I'm sorry."

Lucas's face turned grave. He took a deep breath, "Thanks Jess."

He went to sit down. He wanted to leave the bus and go straight home, but he couldn't. He decided against texting Peyton. They'd talk once he got home.

**Drama for the next chapter :D...I needed to set it up in this chapter, so sorry for the lack of action. But I still hope you liked it. Please remember to review! You are all awesome!...Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions. SOmething you'd like to see, feel free to write it in! I'll gladly do it.**


	16. Sawyer Revealed

Brooke was working on a new sketch when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and it was Sam. She looked tired and scared. She had been unbearably annoying the whole day, but stopped only an hour or so ago. Brooke figured she went to sleep and had gotten a nightmare.

She sighed "Hey buddy."

Sam stayed quiet

Brooke spoke softly, "Did you have an accident?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Brooke, NO!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm Sorry, what's up sweetie?"

Sam hesitated, "Ummm can you sit on the couch with me? Just until I fall asleep. I'm, well-"

Brooke grabbed her hand, "It's okay to be scared sometimes Sam."

Sam stayed quiet. "Mom?" She finally asked

Brooke looked at her.

"I'm going to be okay right? I'll get through this?"

Brooke stood up and hugged Sam, "I promise you my little knucklehead. You've got kickass parents to help you through it too."

Sam smiled wide, "Whatever Brooke!"

… … …

Later on, Brooke received a text from Peyton. She put down her work.

**Can I come over after work? I really need to talk to you about Sawyer.**

"Someone's mad." Brooke mumbled.

**Sure thing best friend. Bring Soy. Misery (Sam) loves company ;)**

Peyton had to laugh at that last text. She looked at the sleeping Sawyer on the couch. Her fever had finally subsided, but the anger that Peyton felt certainly had not. Although, she had to nurse her back to health first.

When the time finally came to leave Sawyer was already awake.

"Let's go." Peyton said tersely.

Sawyer shuffled towards her mother fully aware of the anger behind her mother's words.

They went into the car without having said a word to each other. Peyton broke the silence, "We're going to Brooke's house. You'll go straight to the living room and sit on the couch. I don't want you going anywhere else."

"Yes m'am." She said bowing her head.

"Good." Peyton didn't want to, but she swallowed her frustration and softened her tone, "How're you feeling? Any better?"

"Yeah. I feel a little better. Thanks."

"For what?" Peyton asked while looking straight ahead.

Sawyer hoped to allay her mother's anger, "For taking care of me."

Peyton squeezed the steering wheel, "I'm your mom Soy. I'll always take care of you."

When Brooke opened the door her smile was beaming.

"Hey P. Sawyer! Hey Sweetie!" Brooke greeted.

As she let them in Peyton couldn't help but smile at her, "You seem so happy B. Davis."

"Well!" She said giving both of them a kiss, "The hellion, I mean, my daughter, is home and best of all she's asleep, right there on that couch! God, isn't this silence amazing!?"

Peyton just rolled her eyes, then directed herself towards Sawyer, "Get your little butt on the couch Sawyer. You know where to go."

"But there's three couches." She responded.

Peyton crossed her arms, "Choose one." She said annoyed. "And don't move from there unless I say otherwise." She called as Sawyer sat down.

"I know!" Sawyer responded annoyed that she was being treated so childishly in front of Brooke, annoyed that Sam had to be asleep at the moment.

Brooke watched their dynamic. She turned to Peyton, "What's with the time-out?"

Peyton walked towards the kitchen and Brooke followed.

"Okay P. seriously what's up?"

"I don't know!" Peyton exclaimed, "Her grades are horrible Brooke. Haley called me to say she hasn't been turning anything in. Lately she's been so moody. I swear at one point she's needy, then she'll be angry. I'm at a loss. I talk to her and sometimes she'll crumble and other times she'll stomp away, but she never really talks."

Brooke frowned, "How are things with Justin?" she said sympathetically.

"From what I know he's the most amazing guy ever."

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows, "Well, have you met him?"

"No. They're not serious. I told her we would have to meet him if they ever become a couple." She said.

"P. I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but wasn't she fine until this Justin kid came along?"

Peyton scoffed, not wanting to accept it, "Well, yes, but-"

Brooke interrupted, "And you told me she came home with red eyes which you said SHE said was because of allergies? I mean, I didn't want to burst your bubble, but I think it's time to burst it now."

"What are you saying?" Peyton said, although she already knew.

Brooke spoke softly, "P. Have you considered, well you know, maybe she's been trying new things? Drugs, alcohol again?"

Peyton shook her head, "She's 14 Brooke!"

"And Sam was 11 when she first tried weed. And it's high school. I mean we were-"

"Stop." Peyton told her, "I just, what do I do, confront her about it?"

Brooke grabbed her hand, "Talk to Lucas. Do it together. She'll hate you for it. But you need to do this. Maybe it's nothing that serious. Maybe she's just growing up and rebelling a bit. So don't assume that it's something horrible. She's your girl P. You're flesh and blood. Remember that."

"Yeah. Yeah. I will." She grumbled.

Brooke flashed her a smile.

… … …

When they got home, Peyton instructed her to take her medicine and lay on not her bed, but Peyton and Lucas's.

"Why can't I go to my room?" Sawyer asked confused.

Peyton wanted to check her room for anything bad but she couldn't tell Sawyer that.

"I need to wash your sheets." She answered.

Sawyer cocked her eyebrow, but gave in, "Fine."

Once the medicine put Sawyer to sleep, Peyton went in. Sawyer was very neat, this made Peyton smile slightly, but then she remembered the task at hand. She opened drawer after drawer and found nothing. She was checking under the bed, her desk, and there was absolutely no trace of anything.

"Looking for something?" A voice said.

Peyton turned around startled. Lucas was leaning on the doorway, "Oh my God. Luke you scared me!"

He chuckled and kissed her, "What're you doing in here? And where's Soy?"

"She's asleep in our room. Her fever's gone down. And I was, well, this might sound paranoid, but I just feel like something's wrong with Soy and I thought something in her room might help me figure it out."

Lucas sighed, took her by the hand and sat down on the bed with her, "Babe she's been lying to us."

"You know about her grades?!" Peyton said surprised.

Lucas pulled his head back, "What? No. What's wrong with her grades?"

"Haley called and said she hasn't been doing assignments for any of her classes this whole month. Her grades are really low this quarter…wait what do you know then?"

Lucas pushed his hand through his hair, "Oh. MY. GOD! Sawyer." He said frustrated, "She hasn't been going to cheer practice this whole week either. She wasn't supposed to cheer today."

Peyton's voice raised an octave, "What has she been doing then?!"

As if on cue Sawyer passed by. Her room was a mess, definitely not how she had left it, and both her parents were sitting on her bed. This ticked off the already volatile and Vicodin deprived Sawyer.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" She yelled.

Lucas stood up first, Get in here Sawyer Brooke Scott." His voice was heavy.

"No! _You guys_ get out! That is _my_ room!" She continued yelling.

Peyton went over and grabbed Sawyer by the upper arm, "Fine, I'll just drag you in." She said in a voice filled with anger.

Sawyer pulled her hand away and threw it down, "What could I have possibly done?! You guys are always mad at me!"

Peyton stood right in front of Sawyer. Both her parents were tall, but she came out much more petite, making any confrontation with them intimidating.

"NO SAWYER! You've just been screwing up WAY too much lately! You've been skipping cheer too?! What the hell! You lied to us! First your grades. Now this?!"

Sawyer scoffed at them and looked away. Lucas grabbed her chin and turned it back, "What. Have. You. Been. Doing?" He said in a grave whisper.

Sawyer backed away slightly. Angry tears made their way down, "It doesn't even matter okay?! So I hate school, and cheer's stupid anyways! Who fucking cares?! I've been doing nothing! NOTHING! OKAY?! Damn it."

Peyton wasn't having it, "I swear to God Sawyer. You're lying to us! I've listened to you and fought for you! I believed in you!"

"You never listen to me! Neither do you!" She said towards her father, "I'd rather die then turn out like either of you! Get out! Get Out! GET OUT!" Sawyer was hysterical.

Peyton went over and forced her to sit down on the bed. She bent down so she was at eye-level, "I've just had about enough of you. You will stay in this room until you decide to tell us the truth."

Sawyer realized what she had said, "Mom-" she said remorsefully

"BE QUIET." Peyton said loudly, "I am talking and YOU are listening. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it. AT ALL. This isn't my little girl. You're a liar Sawyer."

With that Peyton walked out. Lucas stood in front of Sawyer and just shook his head in disappointment before he walked out.

Overwhelmed Sawyer decided to give in to her craving. She texted Justin,

**Come to my window. Bring Vicodin.**

Justin finally came. She locked her door and went outside towards her backyard. Justin hugged her and kissed her.

"Fuck them Babe." He whispered.

Sawyer let him caress her.

Unbeknownst to them, Lucas saw a shadow and he went to check what it was.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled.

Both of them jumped, "Dad!" Sawyer squeaked.

Lucas turned on the lights and Peyton came outside, "What's in your hand?!" He swiped what Justin had, "Vicodin?! Was this for you Sawyer?!"

Sawyer stayed quiet. Realizing the truth Peyton roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door. "Mommy!" She cried. Peyton then pushed her inside.

Lucas picked Justin up by his shirt, "Get the hell off my property. And stay the hell away from my daughter. I suggest you get home. Your parents are getting a call from me."

Justin's eyes widened, "Yes Sir. Please don't call them."

Lucas let him go, "LEAVE!" He yelled. Justin ran off.

Lucas's went inside and his eyes turned towards Sawyer who Peyton had not let go. She looked terrified.

"THIS! This is what you've been doing!" He said shaking the pill bottles.

"I tried to stop!" She said desperately, "That's why I got sick! And I just really needed some. Give it to me!"

Both Peyton and Lucas were surprised at her dependency.

"No!" They both yelled.

"It's your fault that I need them! You were yelling at me!" She said.

"Well they're gong down the drain now." Lucas said as he went towards the sink.

Knowing that her only two bottle of pills were going to be wasted sparked hysteria in her. She lunged at Lucas, but Peyton managed to get a hold of her, "NO! Don't do that Dad! Stop it! Stop it!"

Slowly the pills fell into the sink, "I hate you!" She spit at him. She violently tried to shake away from Peyton, but she hugged her and didn't let go. "I hate both of you! Stop! You Bitch let go of me!" She watched as Lucas washed them down the drain and turned on the disposal. The sound of her pills crushing.

"I hate you. And you! This house! I needed those!" Her anger turned to cries and she knelt down, "I, I needed those. Let go of me!"

Peyton held onto her, she was crying as well, "No sweetie, I won't let go."

"I'm not your sweetie!" She said with cries muffling her voice, "I'm not anything! Don't touch me!"

Lucas bent down and hugged both of them. Sawyer's anger was turning into vulnerability, "STOP! Stop! Please, stop." She said, "I needed those!"

Peyton kissed her head, "No you don't baby. You don't need those."

Lucas picked her up and she beat his chest with her fists. He let her, "It's your fault! What the hell?! Those were mine! All mine! You had NO right."

"Yes I did." He said authoritatively. "You're my child. You're 14. I'm your father and you listen to me, NOT the other way around."

He placed her on her bed, locked the window from the outside and left. He closed the door.

**Hope you liked it. Remember to review! They've seriously been lacking :(... What do you think? Suggestions? Write what you'd like! **


	17. A Talk with Brooke

It was midnight and Sawyer was cold, hungry, and tired….but she couldn't sleep. Her mind replayed the events of only hours before. Her yells and insults, her mother's tight embrace, her father's menacing determination. The blur of the moment was becoming clearer and clearer. Her craving had subsided, but she realized how far she had gone.

She tiptoed out of her room. Hoping to get something to eat. She hadn't left her room since Lucas had pushed her in.

"Go back to your room Sawyer." Said an angry voice from the dining room table.

Sawyer almost jumped out of her skin. She didn't expect to hear her mother this late.

"Mom, I was just, I was just gonna get something to eat."

"NO ONE gave you permission to leave your room. Go back." Peyton said resolutely.

Sawyer's voice remained meek, "Mom I'm hungry."

She slammed her fist on the table, "Damn it! Just go back Sawyer. You'll eat in the morning."

Sawyer didn't move from her spot, she hesitated, "M-mom why are you up? You have work tomorrow."

Peyton finally looked up to her daughter. She was wearing the same clothes she took out for her in the morning. She looked so much smaller, as if suddenly Peyton saw the pills wasting her daughter away.

She pushed her hair back exasperated, "Get. To. Your. Room. NOW. I don't want to see you until the morning." Peyton said through clenched teeth.

Sawyer looked at her mother desperately, but she didn't budge.

"I'm sorry Mom. I know I screwed up." She said lastly, but Peyton didn't respond. With her head bowed she went back to her room.

Peyton went outside got a hold of a flower pot and threw it onto the floor until it crashed into a million pieces.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled; sliding down the wall she began to cry. She felt a strong arm envelop her and a kiss on her cheek.

"I know baby. I know." Lucas said on the verge of tears himself.

… … …

The next morning Sawyer left her room to find her parents waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Sit down Sawyer." Lucas said pointing to the stool. She carefully sat down, trying not to see her parent's faces.

Peyton saw how scared she looked. She took a deep breath.

Lucas took initiative, "Sawyer if you take another pill we're sending you to rehab."

Sawyer looked up astonished. Rehab's for junkies, for drug addicts, and people who were too poor, too messed up, and too misguided. It couldn't possibly be for her.

"Rehab? I'm not an addict." She said confidently.

Peyton eyes darted towards her, "If you take one more pill you're showing us that you are. Would you prefer we send you now?"

"No m'am." She said embarrassed.

"What do you have to say for yourself Sawyer?" Peyton asked.

Sawyer wasn't prepared for that question. "Ummm."

"Is that it?! Ummm?!" Lucas responded.

Sawyer eye's widened, "NO! It's just that I don't know what to say. I'm sorry! I just, I started and I liked it. I'm sorry."

Peyton shook her head in disgust, "Who knew about this besides Justin? Did Sam know?"

Sawyer said nothing.

"Sam knew about this?! Oh my God just perfect!" Peyton said throwing her hands in the air.

"It's not her fault mom!" Sawyer tried defending Sam, "I told her not to tell anyone."

"You don't get it do you Soy?" Peyton suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Sawyer asked.

"You could've died! You could've gone further and further down. Do you know how many people I know who have struggled with this all their lives?!"

"Babe-" Lucas tried to interrupt…"Mom I didn't-"  
"No you don't know Sawyer! You don't know anything at all!"

Sawyer swallowed back hard, "MOM!" she said with a burst of courage.

Peyton stopped and Lucas looked at Sawyer surprised.

She continued, "I get it. That's why I tried to stop. Okay?!"

Lucas checked the clock, "Alright. We all need to cool off here. Sawyer we'll discuss your punishment after school. Let's go we're gonna be late."

Sawyer got up and avoided her mother's glare.

In the car Lucas clarified some things for her, "Just to make this clear you're not allowed to see Justin."

She said nothing, but still planned on seeing him.

… … …

Brooke was in her office early morning sending some e-mails before she left to work. Julian was staying with Sam. Before she left, Brooke went into Sam's room to say bye.

She opened the door. Sam was already up on her computer.

"Kind of early don'tya think?" Brooke said.

Sam looked up from the computer, "I was looking to see if the police had found anything yet…on Jack."

Brooke sighed and took a seat by Sam, "Any news?"

She shrugged, "No. Aren't the police supposed to call or something? Are they even looking?! It's so stupid! It's not even his fault and now he's gone."

Brooke put her hand on Sam's knee, "Sam."

"Brooke you know it's true!"

"SAM." She said a bit louder. Sam stopped. "You need to calm down okay. I assure you they're looking. Okay? We know that they're in Charlotte. When more information comes they'll contact us before it even gets to the news. So I need you to trust me. Everything is going to be okay."

Brooke closed the laptop and put it on her bedside table. "Do you trust me?" She whispered.

Sam stared at her suspiciously but gave in and nodded, "Yeah. I trust you mom."

She patted her knee and gave her a kiss, "Good. I'm going to work. Julian's staying with you. If you feel scared or anything like it tell him, or call me. I love you Sammy."

Sam laid back down, "Love you too."

It was around 9' O' clock when Peyton showed up at Brooke's door. Julian opened the door. He knew something was wrong.

"Peyton, are you okay?" He asked allowing her to come in.

"Julian is Sam here?" She asked hastily.

Julian put his arms on her shoulders, "Peyton what's going on? You need to calm down."

Sam heard Peyton and came out.

"Aunt Peyton what's up?" She asked.

Peyton saw Sam and felt anger towards her niece. She got closer to her, "Why didn't you _tell me_ Sam?" she said coldly.

Sam instantly knew, "Aunt Peyton she told me not to-"  
"Does it look like I care what she told you to do?! Sam she's practically addicted. You could've stopped this! You out of ALL people should know what drugs can do to a person! You lived it didn't you?!"

That comment hurt Sam. She did her best to protect Sawyer and now _she_ was the one being blamed.

"WHOAH!" Julian exclaimed, "Sam why don't you go to your room. Peyton and I need to talk."

She ignored him and walked swiftly towards Peyton, "Don't do that! That's not fair! You can't just bring up my pa-" She had forgotten to be careful when she walked and felt a crippling pain from her healing surgery. She doubled down, "Damn it!" She squeaked. Julian jumped in and got a hold of her, "Oh my God. Sam are you okay?  
She nodded and managed to say "I'm fine" although tears from the pain made their way down.

"I'll get you some of your pain meds." He led her back to her room and laid her down. When he came out Peyton was apologetic.

"Julian I'm so sorry. I'm just going crazy here."

He looked at her confused, "Can you tell me what's going on. What was that all about?"

"We just found out that Sawyer's been popping Vicodin pills for a while now. Sam knew and kept it a secret. I'm sorry she didn't deserve that. Let me go apologize."

She was walking towards Sam's room but Julian caught her, "Peyton it's okay. I get it. I'm really sorry P." He said sincerely, "We'll talk to her."

Peyton nodded.

"Go talk to Brooke." He said.

She sniffled, "I can't she's working right now."

"GO. Peyton. She's at the local store right now. There's no meeting scheduled for today."

… … …

Peyton came into Clothes over Bros. She managed to stay composed until Brooke asked her what was wrong. She fell into Brooke's arms.

"Honey what's going on?" Brooke asked sympathetically. They both sat down on the couch.

"You were right Brooke." She said.

"I'm right about a lot of things. You're going to have to be a little bit more specific." Brooke said trying to be playful.

Peyton looked at her hands, "Sawyer's been taking Vicodin…for fun. She tried to stop on her own, that's why she's been sick. It's the reason for her grades and the cheerleading fiasco."

Brooke was confused, "Wait. What? She quit cheerleading too?!"

"BROOKE! We have bigger problems here!" Peyton said exasperated.

Brooke placed Peyton's head on her shoulder, "Sweetie come here. I'm so sorry. She'll get through it. She has amazing parents. And an even better aunt. Tough love P. Sawyer. You're gonna have to dish it out….have you thought about Rehab?"

"We told her that if she takes another pill we're sending her to rehab."

Brooke rubbed Peyton's back, "I know it's hard sweetie."

"She's 14 Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed.

"I know. I know. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Could you?" She asked sitting back up.

"Of course P. Saywer! I'm only your best friend!"

Peyton looked remorseful, "Well, umm, don't get mad at me but I may have yelled at Sam today. I said some things I shouldn't have and…"

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "What does Sam have to do with this?"

"Sam knew." Peyton said.

Brooke sighed heavily, "Oh Peyton I'm so sorry!" She said sympathetically, "I'll talk to her and make sure she apologizes. I can't believe her!"

Peyton looked back up at Brooke, "I think I owe her an apology. I may have brought up her past and blamed her just a bit."

Brooke bit her lip, but put her hand on Peyton's shoulder, "It's okay Peyton. I know you were mad. Just take it easy on her ya know? She kind of did just get shot."

Peyton weakly smiled, "Trust me I know."

… … …

"Hey babe. Did Peyton talk to you today?" Asked Julian.

Brooke frowned, "Yeah she did. We have to talk to Sam about keeping something like that a secret."

Reluctant to add more to Sam's burden they trudged to her room.

When Sam saw them come in she started apologizing, "Look guys I'm really friggin' sorry that I didn't tell you. I thought I got her to stop. I didn't know she'd go crazy please don't yell at me. I have the biggest headache right now and my side hurts, and-"

"SAM." Brooke said stopping her tirade. She crossed her arms and continued, "We're not gonna yell. But if something like this ever comes up again you have to tell us. Do you understand? I don't give a damn if you're sworn to secrecy if someone's life is in danger secrets don't matter."

"Yes m'am." Sam said.

Julian continued, "And Sam the next time this happens there will be yelling and grounding and plenty of punishment."

"Sammy?" Brooke said in a softer tone.

Sam turned to her.

"You didn't deserve all that stuff Peyton yelled at you. She was just mad. Okay? It wasn't fair to you." Brooke told her.

"Yeah I know. But thanks anyway. Do you guys think she could come over."

Brooke thought about it, "Maybe next week. I don't think her parents want her out right now Sam."  
She shrugged, "Whatever."

Julian looked at Brooke and hinted that they should leave her be. They both went out. Sam turned over thinking of Sawyer. Hoping that everything was okay on her end.

… … …

Brooke waited until the next day before she went to Peyton's house. When she got to their house only Lucas was home. Peyton was still in the studio.

"Hey Luke." He said giving him a hug.

"You know don't you?" He said returning the hug.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Yes. I do. I came by to talk to Sawyer if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." He said sadly.

"So what was the veredict?" She asked him.

"She's grounded obviously. But after cheer practice Haley is tutoring her and we're having her do community service at the homeless shelter. Maybe their stories will inspire her."

She smiled sympathetically, "Basically she has no time to do anything else."

Lucas smiled, "I prefer a tired Sawyer then a Vicodin addicted Sawyer."

Brooke chuckled and walked towards Sawyer's room. She knocked

"Can I come in?" She asked. There was no answer, but she opened the door anyways.

"Well if it isn't my drug addicted niece." Brooke said cheerfully.

Sawyer stayed quiet.

" Awww. Did the cat get your tongue too?" She continued sarcastically.

Sawyer winced, "Aunt Brooke I'm not a drug addict!" She said annoyed.

"Oh of course you aren't. You just enjoy popping pills 'till you grow so desperate for them that you think it's okay to call your mother, my BEST friend, a bitch." She raised her eyebrow at Sawyer.

Sawyer felt exposed, "Aunt Brooke. I, I said I was sorry. And it's not like I died! Geez."

Brooke scoffed and got closer to Sawyer. Turning Sawyer's body by her shoulders to face her, "No, you didn't die. You're alive, but you're also really stupid."

Sawyer frowned. Brooke wasn't playing the nice aunt. She attempted to get up and leave, but Brooke kept her down, "Sit. Your. Bony Ass. Down. Sawyer." She did as she was told.

Brooke sat down next to Sawyer and warmed her voice, "What the hell was going through that damn head of yours when you decided to start? Don't you dare lie to me either. It might fly with you parents, but I'm not an idiot. Sam is my daughter after all."

Sawyer sighed, "Everyone was mad at me. I failed an assignment in Aunt Haley's class. I just felt overwhelmed I guess. And Justin, well he helped me. Or at least I thought he did."

Brooke noticed the droop in her shoulders when she talked of Justin, "What happened today?...with Justin."

Sawyer looked at Brooke, "I saw him sweet-talking another girl. And he avoided me the whole day. It's all my dad'd fault. He scared him away."

Brooke put her hand up, "No, no, no. Wait just a minute young lady. _Justin_ got you into trouble. _Justin_ got you hooked on pills. Your father saved you."

"He just doesn't get addicted so they're not bad to him!" Sawyer weakly defended him.

"Sweetie, Justin needs to get kicked in the ass. I ruled high school and I knew plenty of people like him. And you missy, if I ever find out that you're still trying with him or you're trying pills or any other drugs, I will smack you across that pretty face of yours…metaphorically speaking…maybe."

Brooke pushed Sawyer's hair behind her ears, "Sweetie if you ever need to talk I'm here. You don't need to resort to that horrible stuff."

With that she gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out.

**I hope I did it justice! Review. Tell me what you think!**


	18. When one is up the other is down

It had been a week since Sam last asked for Jack. The cheerful demeanor that Sam felt earlier, was transforming into something much darker. She was slowly accepting the fact that Jack may not come back. That X took him far, farther than the previously believed Charlotte. She was mad. Mad that her world would now have a void, a void that only Jack could fill. She was angry that he didn't call. Maybe X was constraining all independence, maybe X threatened to kill him. She shuddered at the thought. Every time she thought of Jack her mind went to that night. Her memories flooded her and soon enough tears of shame, hatred, and fear fell, but were quickly wiped away. This was a repeat of the past seven nights for Sam. She hated herself for it.

It was early in the morning. She hadn't slept one bit. Her eyes were wide open, but she was huddled in her covers. The worried whispers of her parents behind her door made her feel pangs of guilt. Why couldn't she just get better? Why couldn't this all just end?

"_Julian she needs to go to school!" Brooke whispered fiercely._

_Julian rubbed his neck, "I know that babe."_

_Brooke sounded exasperated, "I can count on one hand how many times she's left her room willingly. She's shutting down Julian."_

"_I know babe. I know. But is school really gonna help?" He asked._

_She glared at him, "And you think being locked up like some bird in a cage is any better!?" Her whisper ripped through the eerie quiet in Sam's room._

Sam shut her eyes hard. Trying to escape. She really was trying to get better. But without Jack, her life just didn't feel right.

'I'm sorry!' She yelled in her mind.

Their whispers continued,

"_I'm sorry. I know. It's just she won't talk to me! She won't talk to you. I think we need to call Gold." Brooke's voice sounded tired._

'No! Not Gold! I don't need a shrink! I just need Jack.' Sam thought to herself.

There was a long silence, but Julian finally responded.

"_Then we'll set it up. And, well, you're probably right."_

"_About what?" Brooke asked_

_Julian grabbed Brooke's hand, "School would probably do her some good. Come on babe, let's get her out of that room."_

Sam closed her eyes once more pretending to be asleep. Brooke sat on the bed and Julian bent down towards her eye-level.

"Samson?" He said gently. Sam opened her eyes and turned over, not wanting to talk to anyone.

Julian took a deep breath and looked to Brooke. She nodded and began to rub her back.

"Sam I know things have been hard lately. And your dad and I wish we had the power to make everything better." She said looking back at Julian who shook his head in approval. Brooke continued, "We just want you to be happy. And being stuck in this room isn't helping."

Sam said nothing, but she felt herself getting emotional.

Julian took over, "Samson you need to start going to school again. You've missed almost a whole month. And I know you've been doing your work from home, but you need to get out of this house. See your friends."

They heard a sniffle. Brooke got closer, her voice was soothing to Sam's ears, "You know… Sawyer really misses you. She needs a friend right now. And I think you need her just as much."

Sam's mind raced to Sawyer and back to Jack. She really did need an outlet. But how could she be happy when she knew Jack was miserable?

Reluctantly, Sam sat up and weakly responded, "Okay."

Brooke put her hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Okay?" She repeated.

Sam gave her a half-hearted smile, "Yeah but, can I skate to school?"

Brooke was about to say no, but she saw the frown forming on Sam's face, "Sure Sam." Brooke embraced her to which Sam responded with a weak and lazy hug.

She got up from the bed and headed towards the restroom, "And I don't need Dr. Gold I just need Jack." She said.

Brooke felt the sadness in her voice. She composed herself. Julian squeezed her hand, "Come on Brooke. You gotta get ready for work and so do I."

Brooke half smirked, "You're right. You're right. I just, I just get so mad."

"Why?" He asked.

"She's been dealt some of the shittiest cards Julian. We're supposed to protect her from this."

Julian embraced her.

… …. ….

The homeless shelter opened at 4 am. They prepared a hot breakfast every day, and for the past week Sawyer was right there at four in the morning. She was reluctant and maybe even a little rude at first, but now all the men and women coming in began to grow on her. Although having to be up at 3 in the morning felt like a heinous crime.

"Hey Sawyer how's it going?" the head of the shelter asked. She found Sawyer intriguing.

Sawyer yawned and smiled, "Tired. That's how it's going."

Glenda laughed, "Well I'm glad you're here. Let's get to work Sawyer." She placed her arm around the half-asleep teenager.

"Ha, I guess that's the only option I have."

"Exactly!" Glenda said with a beaming smile on her face. She could see the heart of gold that Sawyer hid beneath all that teenage angst.

While serving the oatmeal and toast Sawyer felt a camera flash from afar. She looked up and saw a kid about her age. He had a loose backpack around him and he was wearing a hoodie with a dark blue sweater and a pair of old vans.

'Sam's type of guy." she thought.

He saw her look up and he quickly walked away. She kept on serving giving no thought to it. The line was waning and one of the last people in line was the mystery man with camera.

"Hey did you take a picture of me?" Sawyer asked while serving him oatmeal.

He looked at her with demeaning eyes, "What's it to you?" He said gruffly.

She frowned, "Sorry. Geez. It was just a question." She grabbed a piece of bread, "Do you want toast?" She asked.

He took it from her hands and placed it on his tray. As he was walking away he turned back towards her, "Just to be clear. I intern with the newspaper. I was taking photos of everyone for an article. I'm not homeless." He turned back around and walked to a table.

Sawyer looked stunned. She felt slighted. It was getting late and she had to get to school. Her dad was probably already waiting outside. She thanked Glenda and headed out, but not before addressing the mystery camera man.

She sat down in front of him, "I'm sorry."

He stopped chewing and swallowed his food, "For what?" He said.

"I don't know. You just seem mad at me and I don't know what I did to you."

He started to chuckle, "Are you serious?! Are you not used to being unliked or somethin'?" His question really surprised Sawyer.

She hesitated, "I'm just trying to be nice. But whatever, I have to go."

As she was getting up he grabbed her hand, "Sawyer."

"How do you know my name?" She asked a bit afraid.

He laughed at her, "Calm down." He said pointing at her nametag.

"Oh." She said blushing.

He smiled, "Michael. My name's Michael. You really should have manners and ask a person's name before you bombard them with questions."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." And pulled her hand from him.

She headed out. Michael watched her leave. Glenda went up to him, "So you finally got the guts to talk to her."

He turned stunned, "What're you talking about?" He asked.

It was her turn to laugh at him, "Michael, you've been watching her since she got here and you finally decided to get in line for breakfast today."

He shrugged feeling caught, "Well, whatever. It won't work. She's Sawyer Scott a cheerleader. Popular. Beautiful. I'm just Michael. Some homeless kid."

"Ohh sweetie" she said putting an arm around him, "You'd be surprised. Some of the most popular kids turn out to be some of the nicest."

He scoffed, "Sure." Putting his head down.

She sighed, "When I was in highschool there was a girl named Brooke..Brooke Davis." She said smiling and reminiscing.

He looked up giving her the cue to continue… "She was the most popular and scandalous girls at Tree Hill High. One day I talked to her and I found out she had a heart of gold."

He smiled, "So I should try and talk to her?"

"Talk to her as Michael, a highschool freshmen just like her. Not as Michael the newspaper intern." She said lifting an eyebrow."  
"You heard that?"

"Ohh yes. I definitely did Mr. I'm an intern, not homeless."

"Sorry." He said embarassed.

"Sweetie. Don't put yourself down. Talk to her." She gave his arm a squeeze and went back to work. He checked his watch, 'Damn. I'm gonna be late' he thought heading out.

… … …

When Sam got to school she went straight to Haley's class. She really didn't want to be around everyone. They all seemed so happy, so perfect. To her relief Haley was not there yet. She sat at her desk and imagined Jack sitting next to her. She saw someone come in, but it wasn't Haley, it was Sawyer. They saw each other and Sawyer looked surprised to see her there.

She walked to Sam and pulled her up from the chair and embraced her whole-heartedly. Sam returned the hug. Sawyer looked at her best friend in the eyes, "I love you Sam. Everything's gonne get better. I'm here for you."

Sam nodded and looked at Sawyer.

"Thanks dude. I missed you."

"I'm sorry I haven't gone to your house my parents have been "

"Overprotective helicopters?"

Sawyer shook her head and laughed, "Exactly."

Sam punched her in the arm.

"What was that for!?" She exclaimed.  
Sam smiled, "You don't think I know about your idiotic pill-popping fiasco."

Sawyer frowned, "I know. I know. Are you gonna yell at me too?" She asked taking a seat by Sam.

"Nah. I figured you've gotten yelled at enough. How's all the work treating you?"

Sawyer thought for a second. The first thing that came to mind was Michael, "Ummm it's…tiring and annoying. But the homeless shelter is pretty cool."

Sam shrugged, "No sympathy. You kinda derserve it Soy. What about Justin?"

Sawyer disposition waned, "I don't know he hasn't really talked to me. I try but he shrugs me off. I heard his parents are sending him to some type of rehab. It's all my fault."

Sam looked at her disbelievingly, "Soy. He's a jerk and you know it. You just look like some desperate girl when you go after him like that. Just drop it. He doesn't deserve you anyways."

Sawyer was about to say something but was interrupted by Haley. Seeing both of her nieces put a smile on her face.

She went up to Sam and kissed the top of her head, "Sweetie I'm glad you're back." She said gently.

"Thanks aunt Haley." Her voice seemed tired.

Haley took a look at Sam and sighed. Wishing she could do more for her, "Sam I-"

"I'm fine aunt Haley. Can we not talk about it…please." Sam said in growing frustration. Everywhere she went she was reminded of Jack.

Haley nodded sympathetically, "Okay Sammy."

She turned to Sawyer, "How're you holding up? With all you've been doing?" She said in a lighter tone.

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "Just fine. Today after school?"

Haley chuckled, "Yup. Right after. You're grade's going up slowly, but surely."

Sawyer put her head down on the desk. Haley laughed. The bell rang and slowly everyone else began to file in.

Sam's peers expressed their concern for her.

"It'll be okay"… "I'm here for you if you need anything."…. "Jack will come back."… "Don't worry."

Sam couldn't take it. She felt her blood boil. She felt emotions of all kinds. She had to get out of there. Sawyer quickly noticed.

"Sam they're just trying to be nice." She whispered as Haley taught.

Sam clenched her fists, "I gotta get outta here. I'm going home after this."

Sawyer sighed, "Fine. But please make sure you go home Sam! Text me when you're there."

Sam scoffed, "Alright Brooke."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "I'm serious Sam. I'm worried about you."

"Fine! I'll text you." Sam gave in and whispered.

The moment the bell rang Sam dashed out of Haley's classroom. Haley stopped Sawyer Sawyer, "What's wrong with Sam?"

Sawyer shrugged, "Would you want to be in English class if you didn't know where Uncle Nathan was?"

"I guess not." She answered truthfully.

Sawyer gave a jerky nod as if to say, "Exactly."

"She'll be fine. I gotta go." Sawyer dashed out before Haley could ask any more questions. She was running late to her next class and decided to take a short cut to gym. She saw Michael walking slowly. She smiled and laughed inwardly at the coincidence.

As she was walking towards him he began to speed up.

"Michael!" She called after him.

He turned around with displeasure written on his face, "What?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm going that way too. Can I walk with you? You know I didn't know you went to Tree Hill!"

He put his hands in his pockets, "You talk a lot." He simply said.

"Fine. I'm just trying to be friendly." Sawyer said a bit embarrassed at his ability to blow her off. After all, she was a cheerleader.

He stopped, "Fine. Hi Sawyer. Bye Sawyer." With that he went into his classroom. He hated that he felt so nervous around her. Sawyer scoffed, "Wow." Was all she could say. She kept on walking. Michael watched from the door's window as some other cheerleader's met up with her. He frowned, 'Two different worlds.' He thought.

**So this chapter was focused mostly on Sam and Sawyer. Sorry if it was different or something. But Sawyer might just have a new catch ;) and Sam's really struggling…write a review, tell me what you're thinking! I'm so sorry it took me a while to post. Sometimes life just throws you some curveballs!**


	19. Author's Note Please Read!

Hey all! So I'm half done with the next chapter. Unfortunately I suffered from retinal detachment today (I already have high myopia) and lost almost all my vision in my left eye. I'll be undergoing surgery so please be patient with me. I am so sorry! This alone took me a while to write.


	20. Two Boys Two Girls Two Mothers

Sam skated to her house as tears were being whipped away by the wind rushing past her. When she got home the quiet pleased her. Nobody was acting worried, nobody expressing sympathy. It was perfect. She laid her things on the floor and headed towards her room.

When she opened the door she almost jumped out of her skin. There, on her bed was Jack. He was dirty, bruised, and his shirt was ripped. Sam felt herself run to him,

"Oh my God Jack!" She couldn't form any more words.

"I-I had to see you." He stuttered with eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

He got up, but she took a step back. It was all so unreal.

"Shut up." She whispered.

Jack grabbed onto her and kissed her over and over and over again.

"I missed you Sam." He said in between breathing, kissing, and hugging. "I missed you."

Sam held on tight to him as if letting him go meant allowing him to disappear into nothingness. Her heart ached with happiness. Her eyes filled with tears.

Jack laid both of them down. The top of his head touched hers and he continuously pushed her hair back. They dared not stare away from one another.

"Where were you?" Sam whispered. Talking in anything above a whisper seemed so inappropriate.

Jack smiled at her, "He wasn't any worse than usual. He beat on me, but that wasn't a surprise. We just kept running. He overdosed yesterday. I called the police and ran. Don't know if he's alive or not."

Sam just closed her eyes imagining everything. Jack put a hand on her cheek. "Shhh. Babe don't you worry about it. I'm fine."

She opened her eyes once more, "I dreamed about your stupid face almost every night." She said smiling.

Jack chuckled, "Well I dreamed about a beautiful face that can brighten up my day no matter how bad it was."

Sam played with his hand, "Oh really?" She said questioningly, Then it must've not been mine." She mumbled.

Jack looked down at Sam's hand that was grabbing onto his pinky, "You're right. It wasn't beautiful." Sam looked up at him confused. He laughed, "It was gorgeous!" He said laughing. She punched him in the arm.

.Jack enveloped her and held onto her, "I love you Babe."

There in Sam's bed, in the middle of the day, they held onto each other. Refusing to let go.

Brooke left work early, leaving her assistant to the final meeting of the day. She had gotten a call from the police. They found X and he had overdosed. He was in the hospital, but Jack was not with him. She needed to figure out how she was going to explain this to the already distraught Sam. She thought being home, by herself would give her space to think.

She sighed heavily as she opened the door to her home. She turned to put her coat on the rack and found Sam's book bag on the floor.

Brooke took a deep breath, 'Damn it Sam.' She thought to herself. She dropped her things and pushed her hair back, "You're killing me Sam. You're freakin' killing me." She whispered as she headed towards Sam's room clearly annoyed and nervous at the same time.

Brooke opened the door, "Look Sam I know that you're going through a lot but I can't have you skipping school understood? I'm getting really tired of all this Samantha, I'm sorry, but-"

She looked to the bed and stopped dead. She let go of the door and her jaw dropped. Sam and Jack were both asleep on her bed. First rule given to Sam: No boys in the bedroom. But this was Jack and Jack was here. And Brooke was so, so confused. She folded her arms and all she could think of was clear her throat and just go from there.

Sam woke up first. Her shuffling woke Jack up. They both looked at Brooke. Jack looked scared, but to Brooke's surprise Sam smiled at her with great sincerity.

Her words shook, "Jack's back momma. Look. He's right here. He's not dead!" She said slowly more hysterical.

Jack turned to her, "Sammy hold on. Calm down okay?"

Brooke steeled her self and gave a brief nod and a half-hearted smile towards her daughter. Jack stood up, "umm Brooke-"

"Ms. Davis or Mrs. Baker. NOT Brooke." She said seriously.

He nodded, "Umm sorry..Ms. Davis. Look, I ran when he overdosed. I, I had to see Sam. I'm sorry. It's not her fault. I came in through the window and waited."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling. She looked up at her mom, who didn't look as angry as she expected.

Brooke was about to say something but Sam's words stopped her. "Umm mom?" Sam said.

Brooke took a deep breath and looked at her, "Samantha we'll talk later okay?" She said sweetly. Surprising herself with how composed she sounded. She turned to Jack, "I'm calling your parents bud. I'll give you two time BUT the door is staying open."

She came out and sat down on the couch relieved and frustrated at the same time. She took a couple minutes before calling Jack's foster parents.

Jack and Sam talked with one another. Sam telling him all that she had felt while he was gone.

Jack lifted her chin up, "Sam talk to Brooke. She loves you."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I guess so."

Jack's foster parent's burst into Sam's room and whisked Jack away from the bed. Brooke gave Sam a sympathetic shrug, knowing well that Sam wanted more time with him. Jack turned to Sam and gave her a wink, "I'll see you tomorrow at school Sammy." He said before going away with his parents. Sam smiled at him.

Brooke watched from the front door as Jack went away. "Finally...he's safe." She said to herself.

… … …

Sawyer went straight to Haley's classroom afterschool. She wanted to finish her tutoring fast because cheer practice was going to be half an hour earlier.

"Aunt Haley!" She ran in yelling. Haley turned to look at her taken aback by the enthusiasm by which her name was called.

"Soy what's wrong?" She asked.

Sawyer took a breath and realized who was standing in front of Haley. It was Michael. 'Oh just freaking great.' She thought to herself.

"Soy!" Haley sad louder.

"Oh! Umm can we start our session now? Cheer starts half an hour earlier and I need time to get ready and stuff. Please!?"

"Haley sighed, "Can you wait ten minutes? I'm talking with someone right now."

Sawyer nodded hurriedly, "Yeah sure, no problem. I'll just sit over here."

Michael stared at Sawyer, "Can you sit on the bench outside?"

Sawyer thought he was just being rude, "Sure thing _Michael."_ She said annoyed while picking up her things.

Suddenly he felt self-conscious. He was about to explain his "homeless" situation to his English teacher, like he was doing to all his teachers. And suddenly the girl of his dreams was right there ready to witness it. He wasn't ready.

"Nevermind. I'll talk to you later Mrs. Scott." He put his head down and brushed past Sawyer. She scoffed and turned to Haley who looked just as confused. She walked out towards him, "HEY JERK!" She said tired of his game.

Michael took a deep breath and turned around, "What?" He said through his teeth.

"What's your problem? Why are you so rude to me?!" She asked sincerely searching for an answer.

He scoffed and turned back around, "You're so naïve! Go back to cheer and your little popular crowd!" He walked out.

"UUGHHH!" She yelled exasperated. Who did this guy think he is? She did absolutely nothing to him.

She went back to Haley's classroom. Before Haley could say anything she put her head down, "Don't ask Aunt Haley because I don't know!" She was so mad that a guy she barely knew could rock her emotions so much. Was she crushing on him? 'Oh God.' She thought.

Haley sat in front of Sawyer and held her hand, "Soy?" She asked sweetly. A tone of voice that she absolutely missed hearing.

"Yeah?"

"How's everything going for you?"

Sawyer shrugged, "My dad talks to me. He'll tuck me in sometimes. My mom and me on the other hand.."

Haley nodded knowingly, " We aren't really on talking terms. We can't seem to stop arguing with each other."

"Baby I'm here for you. I know it's felt like boot camp lately. And everything's just been horrible. How about we take a break today? Go get some ice cream or something before practice?"

Sawyer smiled, "That'd be awesome."

It was pretty cold outside and as they were walking to the parking lot they found Michael waiting by himself. Sawyer saw him and Haley nudged her, "Go." She whispered. Sawyer listened and went ahead.

"Umm Michael." She said bitingly.

He was shivering a bit, "Wh'what now?"

Sawyer steeled herself for any oncoming insults, "My aunt can give you a ride home if you want. I can stay back if my presence bothers you."

Michael laughed at her comment, "Sorry, for being a jerk. I'm just, well…"…'Should I say it?' He thought to himself.

One of the cheerleaders passed by Sawyer, "Hey chick!" the girl said joyously, "See ya at practice in a bit girly."

Sawyer's smiled widened at the girl, "Seeya babe!" She said giggling with her.

She turned back to him, "So what's up?" She asked him, "You were saying that you're just something."

He kicked the dirt, "I'm just having a bad day is all. And your presence doesn't bother me."

Sawyer chuckled, "Alright. Apology accepted."

"Umm can Mrs. Scott drop me off at the shelter?."  
Sawyer raised an eyebrow.

He recovered, "I'm just not done with that newspaper piece."

She shrugged, "Yeah sure. Come on."

'She's too good for me.' He kept on thinking to himself.

… … …

Julian came out of Sam's room, "She's not very hungry." He told Brooke who frowned at his statement. "That's fine. She can come out when she pleases." Brooke said disappointed.

Julian rolled his eyes, "Brooke she's embarrassed. You should talk to her."

Brooke looked at him, "I told her that Julian. I told her I'm right outside when she needed me."

He smiled, "I don't know. She may _actually_ feel remorse for breaking your sacred rule."

"Well then maybe I should go in and congratulate her." She said sarcastically, "You're right though. I guess she needs her momma more than poppa bear."

"Oh whatever." He said taking a bit of his food, "I'm the one that always gets her to talk first."

Brooke kissed him on the lips, "I'm joking." She whispered, "She needs you just as much."

She walked back into Sam's room, she was watching TV, and texting. Presumably Jack or Sawyer.

"Samantha-" Brooke spoke up.

Sam looked up, "No boys allowed in my room. It won't happen again." She recited.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Is that all you think I'm good for?"

Sam sat up, "Umm sorry what do you mean?"

Brooke folded her arms, "Laying down the law. Every time I come in here you're saying sorry for something before I even say a word,

Sam just stared at her unsure on how to respond. Brooke put her arms down in resignation, "It's fine Sam nevermind. But about Jack."

"I'm sorry mom. I just saw him on my bed and I thought I was never gonna see him again. And I got excited, I thought I was dreaming. And I know I shouldn't of left school, but everyone was being so nice and annoying and…" she trailed off into tears, but quickly wiped them away and looked down. Brooke sat down next to her and put an arm around Sam, "I know it's been hard. And I know how excited you felt today. But you should've **talked to me** about how you were feeling. You should've **called me **today Sam**.**"

Sam shrugged, "I just, I'm tired of being such a kid when it comes to these things." She mumbled embarrassed, "But umm, it's nice to know that you and dad are here."

Brooke smiled. "Sam you _are_ a kid. You're allowed to break down. Even I'm allowed to break down. That's what makes us human you knucklehead." Brooke said giving her a soft shake.

Sam chuckled and gave in to the urge of hugging her mom. Brooke kissed the top of her head, "Hey there it is." She said quietly.

"There's what?" Sam asked confused.

Brooke gave her a squeeze, "Your smile. I've missed it."

"You're such a dork you know that?" Sam said embarrassed at the attention.

Brooke stood up, "Whatever. You love me and you know it. After all, everyone loves Brooke Davis." She motioned Sam to follow her. Reluctantly Sam got up.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm sort of warming up to you." She said as Brooke grabbed onto her hand.

**So this was written with me half drugged and in pain (my eye is swollen shut and totally massacred on the inside), but I just had to write! My surgery went well, although it'll be six weeks until my vision returns completely.**

**:(...I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Suggestions, ideas, anything :).**.


	21. Justin confronted and Sam's reluctance

Sawyer walked into her home after a long day. Haley had dropped her off. The house was empty, so Haley stayed and waited for her parents to come home.

"Sweetie are you hungry?"  
Sawyer let out a tired breath, "Nah I'm fine. I'll be in my room. My dad texted me he'll be here in like half an hour. My mom's with some band right now. So yeah. You don't need to hang around."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah, nice try kid. I'll be on your sofa grading some papers if you need me."

"I can't wait 'till everyone backs off the mistrust." She mumbled as she walked into her room.

It had been 45 minutes and Lucas had not gotten home.

'I guess I'll just keep grading.' Haley thought. She came across Sawyer's recent paper. They had just finished reading Romeo and Juliet and they were to write their own feelings and interpretation of the play. The title read: "A Lover's Guide to Hell." She wanted to laugh, but she heard a door open. It was Peyton.

Peyton saw Haley and gave her a grateful smile, "Hales thank you so much for staying with Soy."

Haley stood up and had her sit down at the counter. She handed her a glass of water.

"Geez you'd think I was the guest in my house." Peyton remarked.

"Well it seems like you have been."

Peyton looked at her questionably. "Damn. Easy on the passive-aggressiveness." She muttered.

"Peyton. You've drowned yourself in work to avoid the one thing in your life that needs the most work." She said in a sharp low voice, pointing to Sawyer's door.

Peyton mind rushed for a justification, "Haley I've been busy!" She said in disbelief at her remark, "I'm not trying to _avoid _anything."

Haley stopped her, "Oh please. I've known you since high school Peyton!" She said stridently. Slowly growing more annoyed. "Every time I drop her off you've been at work. Lucas has been the one here. And she's told me that you've argued more than talked to each other."

Peyton let out a deep breath. She felt discovered. "Haley I've talked to her plenty okay? She knows how I feel about the situation. She knows that I'm disappointed, but that I still love her. She knows I'm not putting up with her lying anymore. She knows that she needs to gain my trust back. Work's been hectic. Give me a break!" She said almost trying to convince herself.

"Okay, fine. But hear me out. You know better than anyone what it's like to have problems with your mother. Most of your life you've struggled with it. Sawyer needs you. Now more than ever. Just ease up. Show her that you aren't just a warden. She knows you love her, yes. But, when your 14 you lose sight of those things sometimes."

Peyton just stared at her. Haley gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Did you hear any of that?"

"Loud and clear."

Haley smiled, "I gotta go. Nathan's not the best cook."

They both laughed. "Soy I'm leaving!" Hales said out loud.

Sawyer came out and was surprised to see her mom home earlier than what was the usual lately.

"Oh, hey mom." She said normally.

Peyton smiled, "Hey Sawyer." She expected a hug from her daughter but felt slighted when she only went towards Haley.

She gave Haley a kiss and a hug, "Bye Aunt Haley. I love you." Peyton winced. How long had it been since she heard those words? The last time Sawyer said them, she didn't say it back. She felt like crying.  
"See ya kiddo. I love you too."

Sawyer was walking back to her room and texting simultaneously. "I know you're tired mom. I ate after practice with the girls. You don't have to make anything."

Peyton grabbed onto Sawyer's arm. She jumped a bit,

"Why'd you jump?" Peyton asked her.

Sawyer shrugged, "I don't know. I just didn't expect someone to feel up my arm out of nowhere." She answered in her teenage manner, although truthfully.

Peyton cleared her throat, "Soy. You know I love you right?"

Sawyer looked at her puzzled, "Umm yeah. You're my mom. You kinda have to."

Peyton gave her a warm smile and grabbed her hand. Sawyer instantly felt uneasy. "I'm sorry I've been at work so much lately."

"It's fine. I get it." She mumbled looking away and feeling the vibration from her phone. Peyton gently put her hand on the phone.

"Let me finish sweetie." Peyton said, "I know we haven't been…seeing eye to eye lately. But I'm still your mother and I just want what's best for you. You can still come to me if you wanna talk."

Sawyer felt super uncomfortable "I know." She said aloud trying to get away.

Peyton didn't believe it, "I mean it Soy."

Sawyer slowly pushed her mom's arm off hers, "I know mom. Don't worry." she said pronouncing it carefully. There was a silence. "Uhhmmm" She hesitated, "I'm kinda tired mom. Can I go to my room now?"

Peyton frowned hoping for something more heartfelt between them. Nothing. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Wait." Sawyer said, "When's dad coming home? I gotta talk to him about something."

She felt a sharp feeling of jealousy, "Uhmm he'll get home in a bit don't worry."

"Alright cool. I'll be in my room."

Peyton nodded and watched her daughter leave. No hugs, no "I Love You's," no crescendo of emotions. She took a deep breath and distracted herself.

… … … …

Sawyer waited up for Luke. She wanted to see if he knew anything about Michael, since he worked at the school. Finally he came into her room. "Hey Soy."

Sawyer looked over towards the door, "Geez dad. You took forever to get home." She said glad that he finally came in.

He chuckled and grabbed a chair and sat in front of her, "So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Uhhmm yeah." Sawyer sat up, "It's about, uhh…" She wasn't sure how to put it.

Lucas was losing his patience. "Just say it Soy."

"A guy. His name's Michael."

He felt uncomfortable and shuffled in the chair, "Soy how 'bout I bring your mom. I think she'd be-"

"NO." She said in a flash. He looked at her a bit shocked at how quickly she replied with a no. Sawyer calmed herself down. "I mean, it's nothing she can help me with. I was just wondering if you knew anything about a new kid named Michael."

Lucas thought for a moment, "I think I have someone named Michael Doris who just came in to one of my gym periods." He folded his arms, "Why?"

She felt her ears turn red, "No reason. He's just seems really shy and stuff I kinda feel bad for him."

Lucas clicked his tongue, "And you want to help him?"

Sawyer thought about it. Maybe that's why he's dominated her thoughts so much. But he wasn't poor or anything, at least from her knowledge. He just had this aura about him. He screamed of loneliness to her. Besides she still felt she had a chance with Justin.

"I don't know. He's just…different. I tried talking to him, but he pushes me away."

'That little boy likes her.' He thought to himself.

"Well Soy, you just be the respectful, nice, and kindhearted girl that I know you are. I'm sure you'll be a good _friend_ to him if he lets you."

Sawyer blushed. He touched her daughter's arm, "And Sweetie?"

She looked up at him. "You can't save every lonely boy that comes your way."

Sawyer looked at him slyly, "Mom told me you were a pretty lonely guy yourself."

He felt caught, "Uhm. That's. That's different. We're not talking about me."

She laughed, "Thanks daddy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged his neck. He embraced her. "Finish your work kid. You're not gonna eat?"

She let him go, "I finished it. And I'm not hungry."

He walked out, "Alright then. Love you!"

She smiled at her dad, "Right back at you."

… … … …

The next morning Sam got up and quickly got ready for school. She was ecstatic that Jack was going to be at school again. She was about to dash out the door but she bumped into Julian.

"Whoah there Samson." He held his coffee up high preventing it from falling on her.

"Sorry. I'm heading to school." She said excitedly.

He put his coffee down, "Sam hold on." He grabbed onto her.

"Ugh. What now?" She was annoyed.

"Did you forget what you have today?"

"What?" She took a moment, but realized what he was talking about, "Oh. My. God! You mean that stupid appointment with Dr. Gold? I thought you canceled that!" She was becoming distressed. She hated going to see him.

He sat her down, "Why would we cancel it Sam?"

She groaned, "Because Jack's back. I'm fine Julian."

Julian sighed, noticing the growing uneasiness in her voice, "Sweetie you need to go. Court order, remember? It's been more than three months. Besides, you'll benefit from it, especially after everything that's happened."

She shook her head adamantly, "Come on dad! Please, I don't want to go!"

Brooke came out from her room, "SAM." She said well aware of why she heard whining.

Sam turned sharply toward her, "Mom! I don't need to go! Jack's back. I'd rather see him, be at school. That's better than talking about my stupid feelings and stuff!"

Both Brooke and Julian sensed a breakdown coming on.

Brooke stood right in front of Sam and bent her knees to Sam's level.

She grabbed onto her hands and looked straight into her eyes, "Samantha. You're going. That's final."

Sam took a deep breath, calming herself, "But Brooke I'm fine. I'm not crazy." she said more quietly.

Brooke put her hand up motioning her to stop, "Sam I know you're not crazy. Nobody thinks that. But you also know that I'm not opposed to holding your hand and dragging you in there."

"UGH. This is so stupid." She muttered. "I can walk on my own. I don't need you to hold my hand."

Brooke smiled and patted her knee. "Well then, stop whining and we won't have to resort to that. We're leaving in a bit."

Julian kissed Sam's forehead, "Don't worry Samson. If your session ends on time and you feel up to it, you can go to school right after."

This made her feel slightly better.

Once they got to Dr. Gold's office Sam felt anxious. They got off the car and Sam just wanted to run. She took a deep breath. Julian massaged her shoulders, "You'll be fine." He whispered in her ear.

As they were walking the butterflies in her stomach intensified. 'Damn it I hate this place.' She thought. Brooke looked towards Sam and gave her a maternal and reassuring smile. Sam grabbed onto her mom's hand and squeezed it, forgetting her comment against the gesture. She didn't let go. They walked towards the building together. Brooke's heart warmed but she didn't say a thing. She didn't want Sam to feel uncomfortable.

Once inside Sam sat down sulking as Brooke talked to the receptionist. Julian sat on her left and Brooke went back and sat on her right. It seemed like an eternity to hear her name called. She laid her head on Julian's shoulder waiting impatiently, but focusing on Julian's breathing eased her.

"Samantha?" She heard them call.

Sam instinctively grabbed onto Brooke's hand once more. Brooke placed her other hand on hers, "We're right outside Sammy. Don't worry. Just be honest with him."

Sam nodded and reluctantly got up.

… … ….

When Sawyer got to school she saw Jack and her eyes lit up. She ran to him.

"Holy hec dude!" She said excitedly. Jack hugged her and laughed. "I'm baaacckkk."

"Does Sam know?" She asked him

He looked at her disbelievingly, "Of course she does. I saw her yesterday. But she's coming later on today. She has an appointment with her therapist right now."

Sawyer frowned, "awww. I thought I was gonna see an emotional reunion or something."

He laughed, "Yeah. We had that. But it was private."

Sawyer's jaw dropped, "Wait. Are you. Did you? Wait?!"

"No dude! We just talked for a long while, on her bed yesterday, before her mom caught us. But she wasn't too mad."

Sawyer breathed relief, "Oh geez. Scared me for a while there."

Sawyer was joking with Jack when suddenly one of her friends whisked her away.

"Bye Jack!" She called back. Jack just rolled his eyes. "You're such a ditz!" He yelled.

Her friend looked at Sawyer, "I don't get why you talk to that loser. You're too good for him."

Sawyer frowned and stopped walking. Cassie looked at her confused, "What?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Cassie he's Sam's boyfriend and he's actually really cool. Leave him alone. I'm serious." She said defensively. Cassie backed off, "Alright damn. I'm just looking out for you. But we have bigger problems."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "What now? You always say that." Cassie pointed to the problem. And there in front of them was Justin talking and touching another girl's face."

Sawyer's heart dropped. Cassie pushed her towards them, "Go get your man back!"

"Cassie no!" She said under her breath. But it was too late the girl turned and saw Sawyer. She backed up, well aware of who Sawyer was.

"Umm Justin?" The girl said.

"What's up babe?" He asked smoothly.

He turned around and saw Sawyer. He sighed, "What the hell do you want?" He said angrily.

"She gulped, "I just, I just wanted to say Hi. And I was wondering if we could talk later on." She stammered. A slow group of people started forming. Michael was walking by and he saw the small group. He walked towards it and saw Sawyer. He stood from afar watching it all go down.

"I just got back from stupid rehab and you want to talk?" He scoffed.

Sawyer didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry. I didn't know my dad would call your parents."

He got closer to her, "Leave me the fuck alone Sawyer. My sister might not blame you for anything. But I hate you. You've ruined everything. And you know what? **We can talk right now**."

Sawyer took a step back, but he got closer, "Justin stop. Let's do this somewhere else." She said almost pleading and embarrassed.

He disregarded her and flung his hands in the air, "It's OVER. You're just some spoiled little girl! You can't handle anything can you?!"

Sawyer wanted to run. The group around them stayed quiet. Suddenly a loud voice boomed, "LEAVE HER ALONE BITCH."

Michael emerged from the group and went right in between them. He went straight in front of Justin's face.

"You think you're tough? Who told you that's how you treat a girl?" He said menacingly.

Justin breathed harshly, "Get out of my face before I punch it."  
Michael didn't move. He knew Justin wouldn't do a thing, "I. Dare. You." He said.

Justin just huffed but did nothing. It was dead silent. Sawyer felt herself breathing hard. Suddenly a security guard saw the stand-off between the hormone-induced freshmen. "Hey! HEY!" He grabbed onto Michael and pushed Justin away, "I'm giving all y'all 5 seconds to spread the hell out, and you two better not do this again. GOT IT?!" He barked.

"Yes sir." They both said simultaneously.

They both stood staring each other down, "Scram!" The security guard yelled. Michael grabbed onto the frozen Sawyer, "Let's get out of here." He said almost dragging her.

"I didn't need you to do that." She said as they walked quickly away. He stopped, realizing how protective he was being for a girl that didn't even like him. He let her go and kicked the dirt on the floor, then looked up at her, "That jerk doesn't deserve to treat any girl like that! Nobody deserves to be treated like that! Got it?!" He seemed frantic.

She looked into his eyes. He seemed so passionate. They locked eyes and neither stopped looking. Sawyer saw pain. Michael saw innocence and curiosity. He blinked and turned to pick up his backpack, "I gotta go." The bell rang, but Sawyer put her hand on his chest, "Michael wait. Please." She spoke in a low voice.

He looked at her impatiently. Sawyer knew what trauma did to a person. He was protective like Sam.

She left her hand on his chest, "Did someone treat you the way he just treated me?"

Michael felt his heart skip a beat.

**Hoped you guys liked it! Please review guys. They keep me going **


	22. Sam has Gold and Sawyer has detention

(At Dr. Gold's office)

"Can we just act like we talked and end it at that?" Sam asked annoyed at being there

Dr. Gold smiled, _"and how is that supposed to help you?" _

"Who says I need help?" She crossed her arms waiting to see how he would respond.

"W_e all need help Sam. Do you think that you can do it all on your own?"_

"I never said that. I just don't think I need you."

_"That's fair. And if this weren't a court order, the you wouldn't need to be here. But-"_

Sam cut him off, "BUT you can tell the damn judge that I'm fine now. That I don't need a shrink! The evaluation is coming up soon, you can tell him then!""

He nodded his head in sympathy, _" Sam. Lets not worry about that now. My evaluation is my decision and remember that it's dependent on how well we interact in these sessions."_ He raised his eyebrow at her.

Sam noticeably backed off, "fine." She sighed.

_"Last session you told me you felt angry that your mother abandoned you and that you wanted to see her. Is that still true?."_

Sam instantly looked up. He noticed her change in disposition at the mention of her name.

_"Go on Sam. Remember nothing leaves this room."_

She felt her face flush, " I, I saw her. I actually went to her house."

_"How did Brooke feel about that?"_

Sam frowned, "We had gotten into a fight. I took the fall for Sawyer and me sneaking out and we jumped at each other's throats. So when I screamed that I wanted to go to Rebecca's she freaked, but Julian calmed her down and I ended up going."

_"How did you find her?" _

"She found me and wanted to talk and reconnect. I hated her for it, but it was nice to feel needed. She kinda seemed desperate to see me. That's never happened before."

He scribbled down notes, _"Not even with your parents now?"_

She shrugged, " I know they love me, but their lives are so put together. Mine never was, so it was nice to imagine that I had the possibility of reconnecting with someone just as fucked up as I am."

_"Did it work out?"_ He said softly

Sam felt her eyes water, "No."

He stayed quiet waiting to see if Sam was ready to talk,

She cleared her throat and steeled herself "Her boyfriend was a jerk. He, you know, tried to do stuff with me. But he didn't. Jack and the police came." Sam said this so matter of fact.

"_Does it still affect you today?"_

Sam looked at him perplexed. As if the answer was obvious.

"Sure it does. It's happened before though, you know, rape… when I was four, but you know that story already."

He nods and then asks her another question purposefully, _"Do your parents know that story?"_

She rolls her eyes, "No. But I'm pretty sure they know something like it happened. Dreams and stuff, it's hard to keep some things a complete secret when you get nightmares about them."

He writes something down. Sam sighs loudly, "Are we almost done?"

"_Not quite."…._Sam slaps the couch, "Damn it."

"_Why are you so bent on keeping everything a secret?"_

She cracks her knuckles, feeling noticeably more uncomfortable. "I don't. They know everything about what's going on in my life. It's pretty annoying actually."

"_Who's they?"_

"They as in Brooke and Julian."

"_Your parents?"_

"Oh my Gooodd. Yes, my parents. Geezzz."

_It's just that last time you said parents, and now they're Brooke and Julian. Just making sure."_

"You're so annoying." Sam said giving up.

"_Like your parents?"_ He said with a joking smile on his face. Sam chuckled slightly.

"_You said they know everything about what's going on in your life. While that may be true of your life now, it certainly isn't true about your life before them. From what I can gather they get glimpses of your past, through formal proceedings, and when ever you're stuck between a rock and a hard place and you have to talk to them."_ He lifted his glasses feeling a bit accomplished. The defiant stare Sam gave him meant he hit a nerve.

"_Do you think I'm wrong?"_

Sam took a deep breath, trying to think of something witty to say, think of something that would evade the emotion hitting her. She couldn't think of anything so she went for raw honesty instead, "I think I'm a crybaby. I think that Brooke and Julian, _my parents,_ think I'm already as broken as hell. I have these moments when I break down and go back to a time in my life when I was nothing but a stupid child. I go back to a time when I longed for a mom that would hug me, and hold me, and tell me everything's going to be okay. A time when I wished there was a dad to beat up all the scary men that I've had in my life. I have that now, and I'm still a crybaby. I still get scared. It's like they're not enough, and I don't want them to think that."

"_Do you think they're not enough?"_

"I think they're more than enough. But it's like my whole being refuses to accept that and I still break down."

"_Sam you've been through more in your 14 years than most. Healing takes time. You'll get better with time. But don't expect yourself to completely forget everything…that doesn't happen"_

"I think it's stupid."

"_What?"_

"You asked why I don't tell them the whole story. It's stupid. I'm not gonna sit down and tell them everything that ever happened. It's embarrassing anyways. Like I'm some broken toy that needs to get fixed."

"_From what I can tell your parents love you, and don't see you as anything less than a wonderful young lady. You're embarrassed to talk to them, but I'm sure they'd appreciate the truth."_

Sam said nothing and stared past him, looking out the window. He knew he had managed to get her to listen.

"_Anything else you wanna talk about?"_

Sam's mind went to Jack. She didn't want to tell him, but she knew her parents were required to tell him about major changes in her life. Court orders. She sighed and knew it was better to get it over with now, "You probably already know I got shot."

"_Yes, yes I do. Do you want to tell me what happened?"_

Sam hadn't necessarily talked about it, and felt it nice to get it off her chest, "I was trying to save Jack from X. His brother. He sent Jack a threatening letter. So we knew that something was going to happen soon. I was going to his house to make sure he was still okay. Thank God I got there."

"_You're always trying to save someone. Sawyer, your parents, Jack."_

"I love them." She said confused at his statement. Are you not supposed to feel this way about people you love?

"_What about you?"_

"What about me?"

"_Do you try to save yourself?"_

"What? From what? I'm fine. I don't need saving. You don't get it. I need to protect them."  
_"You almost ended your life trying to save someone you love."_

Sam was disgusted, "Well it was worth it! Damn it! He would've shot Jack or Julian. It was better that it was me!"

"_Are you saying their life is worth more than yours?...because they're not. Your life is just as important."_

Sam sulked in the couch, realizing that she did weigh their life more than hers, "Well, I'd do it again anyways! It was my fault, everything! If I hadn't complained to Jack about Brooke catching me shoplifting in the first place, NONE of this would've happened."

"_Are you going to go about life blaming yourself?"_

"YES." She said adamantly and annoyed at his stupid questions.

"_And how has that worked out for you?"_ He said bluntly. Maybe a little more than he had hoped.

"Damn it Gold, I get it. Okay? I just, I don't know. It's who I am. I protected Rebecca when I was little. All my foster brothers and sisters. I protect. And now, now that I have all these people protecting me, it's just weird. I mean, I like it, I do. I gush at their love, as much as I hate it. But late at night when I'm just thinking, I feel like I'm not doing my job or something."

Dr. Gold let out a breath, _"Sam, you deserve it. The love, attention, protection. But you have to learn to deserve it. Protecting people is not the way to love. They ALREADY love you. Protect them as much as a 14 year old should, but don't overdo it sweetie."_

Sam nodded once. She hadn't really thought about it that way. Was she so protective, because she craved love? Did she fear losing them, if she didn't protect them?

She looked at the clock and realized their time was up. She smiled, feeling relieved, "Gold, our time's up."

He jostled his papers, _"Okay, but very quickly. How have you been dealing with the aftermath of all this. Have you had more nightmares, any trauma induced reactions that you can think of?"_

Sam frowned. She had been wetting the bed on few occasions, and she's had more nightmares, but she didn't want to share that.

"I'd rather not talk about." She mumbled.

He frowned, "Fine. But, remember, it's normal to have reactions. They'll begin to wane, but you have to heal emotionally. Talk to people Sam. Talk, go out, breathe fresh air, but don't coop yourself up. That won't help."

Sam got up and shook his hand, "Peace Gold. Thanks." She felt confused and tired after all the talking. She hated the feeling she got after therapy. She felt frustrated and wanted nothing else but to lie down. Once she stopped and thought about all that went on in Dr. Gold's office she'd feel better.

Dr. Gold smiled at her, "See ya Sam."

Sam opened the door and saw Brooke reading a magazine, looking bored as hell. Julian looked very interested in the tv guide programming on the television.

"I'm done guys." She said making her way towards them.

They both stood up, noticeably pleased that their wait was over. Brooke outstretched her hand and pulled Sam in for a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. "How'd it go?" She said softly.

Sam wearily smiled, "Good, I guess."

Julian stared at her, "Do you want to go to school?"

Sam shrugged, "Umm can I just stay home today?"

Brooke sighed, these appointments always left Sam very pensive for the day, "Sure, you little knucklehead." She said rubbing her arm, "We'll take you home. But we gotta go to work. Is that fine?"

"I think I'll survive Brooke." She said sarcastically. Brooke rolled her eyes and moved towards the door.

… … ….

Michael's heart beat faster and faster. Suddenly he felt like an open book in front of Sawyer. Sawyer saw his uneasiness and felt guilty for her brash question.

"Michael, nevermind. I'm sorry, that was a stupid question." She looked past him and saw everyone rushing, "Look, I gotta go, and so should you. We're gonna be late."

Just as she picked up her stuff and walked past him he yelled back, "Sawyer wait!"

She looked back. He shook his head pushing himself to say something. "Look, umm, can we talk later? Like after school?"

The bell rang. Sawyer let out a sigh, "damn it" they both said collectively.

They both walked towards the corner, well aware, that security comes out picking up kids for detention. She spoke up once more, "Umm I have cheer after. And I'm getting tutored in English. Today at lunch?"

He looked at her and realized how absolutely beautiful she was. He got nervous and lost himself in her blue eyes.

"Michael?!" She said in a fast whisper.

"Huh? Wait, yeah, I mean, yes. Lunch, sounds good." She smiled. He saw the security guard getting closer, "Come on let's get to class. Will your teacher get mad for being late."

Sawyer sighed loudly, "I'll manage."

Once they turned the corner they were confronted by security, "Well, well. If it isn't the two lovers. Y'all are some late birds too!"

They both blushed furiously at his comment. "Let's go. It's detention for the both of yous."

They said nothing, but followed him, and the other horde of kids who didn't make it to class on time. The security opened the door to the detention room.

"Mistah Saawwwyyer" He sang. Lucas looked up and smiled at him, "What's up Joe. You got me my batch of rebel kids?"

"Shit." Sawyer said. Michael heard her, "What's wrong?" He asked her, "You've never had detention? It's not that bad. You just sit here for a period." He said jokingly.

Sawyer shook her head, "No, it's not that. That teacher's my dad."

Michael looked down, "oh…shit."

Joe blocked the doorway as he talked with Lucas. Sawyer grabbed Michael's hand, "Come on, let's move towards the back of the group." Michael felt his face flush at her touch, but followed her.

"They got you doing detention for the late kids today huh?" Joe bellowed. Lucas laughed, "Yeah, I guess gym teacher isn't enough." Joe laughed and finally let the kids through. Slowly the crowd trickled in. Lucas smiled at them. "Alright, come on. Sit down. No talking. You guys know the drill." Sawyer meekly came in last, right behind Michael. Lucas saw her and was caught by surprise. She felt his confused stare follow her to the desk that she found in the back corner. Michael decided to sit in the front. Joe didn't catch on to Lucas's confusion and kept on playing with him.

"Ya got two love birds sittin' right in front of ya today Luke!" The security guard bellowed. Michael and Sawyer both looked up. Sawyer's face reddened instantly.

**I'm back guys, I regained almost all my vision now. I had a whole list of complications, but I'm back now!**

**Sorry I left this at a cliffhanger. But it was getting too long I felt. Tell me what you think! Also, please review. I have a whole barrage of make up work for school, but with enough reviews I'll try to keep the story up at a good pace!**


	23. Honesty and Breakdowns

Lucas looked at Joe confused. "What are you talkin' about now Joe?"

Michael didn't want to ruin his chances with Sawyer so he quickly spoke up, "Can you leave already?! Damn you're annoying." He boldly said at the security guard.

Sawyer bit her lip, well aware that he did it to save her hide. Everyone else stayed quiet, ready to see what was about to unfold. Joe walked menacingly towards Michael, who was cowering inwardly at the hefty man gunning his way. Lucas quickly jumped in.

"Alright! Okay, Joe how about you and me talk later? These kids need to get their detention going. Leave the kid alone, yeah?" He put his hands on Joe's wide chest. Joe scoffed, "Whatever. See you later Lucas." He pointed his finger at Michael, "You betta pray to God that you don't get into any mo' trouble kid."

Michael just glared at him, but his muscles relaxed once Joe was out of sight.

Lucas cleared his throat and scanned the whole group of kids, who were waiting for his instructions. Sawyer kept her head down, not wanting to see her dad's stare. He looked at her and frowned, but was brought back to Earth when one of the kids in front coughed loudly.

"Ahem, alright kids you know the drill. No talking. Get out your homework, if you don't have anything to do, because like good students you finished your homework at HOME, then raise your hand and we'll call your first period teacher to give you some work." A few kids raised their hands. Sawyer hesitated, but raised her hand, well aware that her dad would get mad if he thought she didn't have her work done. She felt it an eternity before her dad finally came towards her desk.

He grabbed a chair and sat right next to her, Sawyer blushed, "Dad. Stop bringing attention over here." She said through gritted teeth.

Lucas frowned, "Why were you late Soy?" He said with genuine interest.

She was relieved to know that her dad didn't seem mad, "I lost track of time, I was talking with a friend." She whispered, still painfully aware that there was a whole room of other kids possibly listening in on the conversation between daughter and father.

He sighed, "Alright fine. I'm not mad. It was just surprising to see you come into detention. But don't let it happen again."

She sunk into her chair, "I'm sorry."

He smiled, "It's okay baby. But I do need you to come by Aunt Haley's room at lunch."

She sat up, "Why?"

"_Because _we need to talk. All three of us. She wants to talk about English, your grades, and some other things." Those "other things" was code for Peyton. And Haley really wanted to talk to Sawyer about their relationship.

"Dad I can't. I'm busy at lunch."

He raised his eyebrow at her.

She sighed, "You and mom promised that you working here wouldn't interfere with my own plans and life here at school. That hasn't been happening lately." She said hesitantly.

Lucas frowned. It was true, and he really hasn't been keeping up his part of the bargain. But he certainly wasn't going to be less observant, so he figured he'd indulge her this one whim.

He folded his arms, "Fine. Tell me what you're gonna do, and we'll talk, all the three of us, on another day."

_"Should I tell him about Michael?" _She thought. She looked at Lucas with pleading eyes, "Dad stop. Please."

Her refusal to say anything made him feel a little nervous about her plans, "Sawyer Scott." He said a little more forcefully.

The rest of the room was not necessarily keen to their conversation. Some had their headphones in, others whispering amongst themselves. They took full advantage of Lucas's diverted attention. Everyone except for Michael.

She looked down, "It's nothing. Geez."

"It's a boy. Isn't it?" She said nothing. "Soy it's not a big deal if it is. I get it." He reassured her, but Sawyer stayed quiet anyways. A fuse went off in Lucas's head,

"Is it Justin?! Sawyer I swear if it is, you are in SO much trouble!" He whispered through gritted teeth.

"No!" She spit back.

Lucas felt his blood boil. He knew she was hiding something, "Sawyer if you're lying to me, and I find out you're still talking to Justin, trust me you won't have Sam to stop your punishment and save your ass." He said in one quick breath.

Sawyer shook her head furiously, "I promise daddy. It's not Justin, really." She said trying to convince him.

He looked at her long and hard, "Fine Sawyer. I trust you. Don't ruin it."

She sighed relieved.

"HEY! Headphones out of those ears!" Lucas yelled to everyone. Sawyer smiled, and found a book to read in her bag.

…. …. …. …..

Sam looked around her empty house. Brooke would come around 1:00 pm, but for now everything looked so peaceful. So different from the turmoil she felt inside her head. All she wanted was to lay down sprawled on her couch. She smiled and jumped onto the couch. She felt a comfortable relaxation. Soon enough Sam was falling into a deep sleep.

Her sleep was interrupted by three harsh knocks on the front door. She woke up in a start. Her heart beat fast. _"Shit get yourself together Sam!" _She thought, "_They're just knocking."_

She opened the door and felt her muscles relax when she saw that it was just Jack.

"Jack you idiot!" She said as he walked in.

"What?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "You can't keep skipping school dude."

He walked to the sofa clumsily. Sam noticed the odd way he was walking, "Chill out dude. You skip too." He said nonchalantly. Sam had nothing to say because it was far too true. She followed him and sat on the table in front of him, "What's wrong with you?" She asked bluntly.

He snorted, "Nothing. Damn."

She looked at him closer, "Are you, are you high on something?" Then she bent closer and smelled his breath, "You're high AND drunk? What the fuck Jack?!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "My fuckin' brother just died. I didn't know whether I was gonna live or die for like a month. I can indulge myself."

She was taken aback by how distraught Jack was, "So you think drugs and booze is indulging?" She yelled back.

He stood up abruptly, "Fuck you." He said and walked towards the door. Sam wasn't fazed she got in front of him and grabbed his shirt, "So you're just gonna LEAVE!?"

Jack pushed her off, "Let me go Sam" he said as he tried to get past her, but she pushed him back. His face contorted with anger, "What the hell you gonna do? Huh Jack? You wanna hit me?! GO AHEAD." She dared him. He clenched his fists, "Let me leave Sam DAMN IT."

She pushed him back again, "Damn it Jack! Don't you get it?! It's okay to be hurting you stupid idiot! But you gotta talk about it!"

He grabbed her by both of the arms and shook her, "What do you want me to say?!

Her voice began to crack, "The truth. What you're feeling. Anything."

He looked at her crazed, "You're the same way you hypocrite!" He hissed.

She tried to get out of his grasp but he held on tighter, "You know it's true! What about the hell you've been through?!" Huh Sam!?"

She started punching his chest, "Let go of me!"

His eyes looked wild, "NO! We're both screwed up. Why can't we just talk about it!"  
"That's what I just told you!." She said strained as she fought against his grip.

"I'm a FUCK UP!" He screamed. Sam stopped wrestling him. He finally let go of her and stumbled towards the corner and slid down to the floor, "That's how I feel." He whispered. Sam was stunned. He looked at her, "Well say something!"

She thought for a moment, "I'm a loser who wants everyone to love me, but I'm too stupid to accept it completely."

He looked at her, "I'm a pushover that should've protected you from my brother."

She sat cross-legged in front of him, "Sometimes I hate myself and I just want to disappear." He grabbed her hand, "Me too." He whispered.

She stared at him and began stroking his arm, "I'm sorry your brother died." It hurt her to say it, but she knew how oddly dependent they were of one another. Suddenly Jack burst into tears and held onto Sam for dear life, "I'm sorry." He kept on saying. "Why'd he die? Why was he such a jerk?" He repeated. Sam just let him cry, feeling overwhelmed herself. He was slowly becoming louder and louder, she knew it was the drugs and alcohol coming into play as well. _"Oh my God." _She kept on repeating in her head.

Brooke opened the door with a smile on her face, but the sound of a hysterical boy crying quickly changed that. She turned the corner and found Sam holding onto a broken and crying Jack. Sam looked at Brooke and mouthed the words, "Mom help."

She quickly dropped her things and rushed to them. She gently moved Jack from Sam and let him fall into her arms, "He's high mom and he's drunk. He crying about everything that happened. He just came here out of nowhere, I swear!" Sam said in one breath. Brooke nodded, well aware. She rocked him in her arms, "It's okay sweetie. Sshhhh. Sshhh. I'm here Jack. Your mom and dad are coming." She looked at the scared Sam, "Samantha call his parents. Warm up water and put one of the tea bags from the small drawer in it." Sam shook her head and did as she was told. She came with the tea moments later. Jack was calming down by then, "Drink this Jack." Brooke looked at Sam, "Go sit on the couch Sam okay?"

When his foster parents got their Sam opened the door and told them the synopsis of what happened. She said bye to Jack with a long hug.

"Sweetie come on." Brooke said pulling her away. She watched as her boyfriend walked away looking defeated, and depressed. She went to her room, completely ignoring Brooke, closed the door carefully, and laid down.

Sam was half asleep in a ball and sucking her thumb. There was far too much was on her mind, and she needed to relieve stress. She didn't hear the door knob turn and didn't notice Brooke standing in front of her. "Sam, sweetie?" she said softly. Sam opened her eyes and quickly took her thumb out of her mouth. Brooke acted like she didn't notice it, as to not make her more uncomfortable. "Can we talk?" She asked.

Sam sat up and crossed her legs, "Uhm. Yeah sure." Brooke sat down next to her. "Sam, you know Jack's not in a good place right now. You know that right?" Sam shook her head, "I know, but he'll be fine. I'm here for him." Sam said.

Brooke took a deep breath, "Sweetie they're going to take him away for a while."

Sam shot up, "What do you mean?!" Brooke grabbed her hand, "They're going upstate with relatives for a few weeks, so Jack can get away from everything." "You guys can still talk and text." She added.

Her eyes started to water, "But Brooke I need him here. Now more than ever!"

"I know Sammy. I know, but they think this is the best thing for him. And they're probably right."

Sam's tears gushed, "We were supposed to be completely open to one another now! I was gonna tell him about my nightmares and all the scary things in my head! Now what?! What am I supposed to do?!"

"I know it's not the same, but you can still call him." She said once more.

"It's not fair! Sam cried openly. "Mom, it's not FAIR!" She had so many emotions. It wasn't just about Jack any longer. It was about X, Gold, rape, nightmares, fears. It was about letting go of all of it, for at least a fleeting moment of time. Brooke recognized this and just pulled her in and held onto the increasingly emotional Sam.  
"I know baby. I know. Let it out Sam. It's okay." Brooke said soothingly rubbing her back as she gently rocked her back and forth, wrapped in her arms. Sam sobbed openly, " I'm just tired mom." She said between cries. "Tired of what?" Brooke asked. "Everything! I want to be better. I don't want nightmares, I don't want to have to wet the bed, and-"Brooke stopped her, "Hey, hey. No, no stop Sammy." She said lifting Sam's face so that they were staring at one another. "You ARE normal. And one day those things WILL get better." She spoke reassuringly. "But how do you know?!" Sam asked exasperated. Brooke stroked a stray hair from her face, "Because you're the strongest girl I know, and we'll get through it together. You, dad, and me. The bed wetting will stop once you get past the initial shock. You've gotten much better! It hardly happens any longer! And we're here to help you get past it. But you need to TALK to us."

Sam buried herself in the crook of Brooke's neck and stayed there for a moment.  
Sam sniffled. Her crying had waned, "I'm embarrassed."Brooke shook her head, "Don't be. We're your parents. That's what we're here for."

"What about my nightmares when are they gonna go away?"Broke looked into her daughters eyes they were so desperate, desperate to know the answers. Answers she didn't necessarily have. "I don't know Sam, but when you get one just come into my room or call me. Talk to me. Get it out, don't keep it in Samantha" she said more seriously.

"You sound like Dr. Gold" Sam mumbled.  
Brooke gave her a small shake, "Maybe because there's a grain of truth to it." She said raising an eyebrow.  
"I guess." She said meekly. She wanted to lay down and rest with her mom, the crying had taken a lot out of her, but knew that Brooke had to go back to work so she hesitated. Brooke checked the time, and then saw her distressed daughter. She smiled warmly at her, "Come on sweetie. Lay down, I'll stay with you."  
Sam looked at her suspiciously, "Don't you have to go back to work?"  
"Work can wait. You're more important than fashion." To hear those words made Sam gush. Brooke outstretched her hand and guided Sam onto her lap. She stroked her hair and listened as Sam talked about Jack, giving her advice when necessary. Slowly Sam fell to sleep, and began to suck her thumb. Brooke bit her lip, not sure whether to let her or not, but decided that it was her coping mechanism. Who was she to stop her? When she was sure she fell to sleep, she texted her assistant, "leave me the work on my desk, I'll come in at 5. "  
She stared at Sam nervous for her. She was scared that Sam would be depressed with Jack gone. She hoped to God she was wrong.

… … ...

Sawyer walked out of her classroom and waited for Michael by the lunch lines. He found her and gave her a warm smile, "Hey." He said simply. Sawyer returned the smile, "Where do you want to sit?" she asked.  
He turned around and started walking. Sawyer was confused, but realized she was supposed to follow him, " can you at least talk before you leave?!" She yelled walking quickly after him. They got to the field and say behind the bleachers, " I like it here." he said as he took out a sack lunch, "It's away from everyone else."  
Sawyer looked at his brown paper bag with the smile on the side, "Hey that's the lunch from the shelter." She pointed out. "Are you still working on that journalistic piece?" She asked innocently.  
Michael hesitated, "No it's not. This is mine."  
Sawyer furrowed her eyebrows, " I put a smile on the side of the lunches I make in the morning. That one has a smile. "  
He stayed quiet.  
"Why are you lying?" She added. She saw his eyes flicker with embarrassment, "What's wrong Michael?"  
He looked at the bag and then pushed it towards her. "Keep it then."  
She pushed it back to him disgusted, " I didn't say to give it back to me!" She retorted, "What's up with you dude? You always freak out."  
Michael just shook his head frustrated, "Why do you even care?"  
She scoffed, " uh, YOU'RE the one that wanted to talk to me, remember?"  
He felt caught, and quickly regretted setting this up, " You just wouldn't understand Sawyer."  
She folded her arms, "You don't give me the chance to understand. How would you even know?"  
He let out a deep sigh and looked at her, "Fine." He decided to rip off the band-aid, "I lied. I'm not working on a journalist piece."

"What're you talking about?" She said feeling caught off guard.

"I'm homeless."

Sawyer stared at him, "homeless?" She said shocked.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah Sawyer that's what I said. Me and my mom. We lost the shitty home we already had and now we're bumming it."  
"Michael I'm, I'm sorry."  
He rolled his eyes once more, "I didn't ask for your pity Sawyer. I just don't want to lie to you anymore."  
She felt guilty all of a sudden, "Does anyone else know?"  
He chuckled, "It's not something I put out there, so no."  
Sawyer looked down, "Well thanks for telling me. "..."What's it like? I can't imagine being-"  
He stopped her, "Stop Sawyer. It's just a piece of my life? Get it? Being homeless isn't my identity. I know it's hard for you to understand with your two parent, two income household. My life's pretty fucked up but I don't want to talk about it, get it?"  
Sawyer immediately saw another Sam in front of her, but she was strangely attracted to him.  
Michael sawyer eyes glaze over with judgement, "I better go. You have cheerleaders to get to."  
Sawyer stopped him, "Wait! I always hang out with them. We should hang out."  
He looked at her unsure, "Really?"  
She smiled, "Yeah, lets get lunch."

He shrugged, "Okay then. Thanks by the way."

She shrugged back, "You're welcome."

He laughed, "Do you even know what I'm thanking you for?"

She chuckled, "Of course! For being an amazing and awesome girl, right?"

"Ha! Yeah that's exactly what I meant."

Sawyer picked up her bag and Michael watched her, "You're such a slow poke."  
"Slow poke?" She said mockingly. "Who even says that anymore?!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Pfft. I do. Get over it. Now come on!" He said grabbing her hand, "We're not gonna get food at your pace."

Together they walked towards the cafeteria.

**I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Please review guys, it's why I write. I haven't had much, but I appreciate everyone who does! Thanks :)**


	24. Remorse and Surprise

Haley dropped Sawyer off and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow sweetie. Looks like your mom's here." She said.  
Sawyer shrugged, "That's so weird. It's the second day she's here early."  
Haley laughed at Sawyer's ambivalence, "Maybe she wants to spend time with you."  
It was Sawyer's turn to laugh, "Ha! Yeah right. I think she's just tired. She's been super busy lately. I don't blame her, if I had all that work, I think I'd die."  
Haley gave her a sympathetic look, "Well you've been doing pretty good with all the work you've been doing lately. And don't forget to tell your mom that you're done with tutoring, your scores are up. Congratulations for that by the way."  
"Thanks Aunt Haley. " She said as she got out the car.  
Sawyer walked into her house and saw her mom on the phone in the office."  
Peyton was surprised to see Sawyer home so early.  
"Hey mom." Sawyer mouthed. She pointed her finger to her room, "I'm gonna be in my room." She whispered so she wouldn't interrupt her business call. Peyton put her hand on the speaker, "Soy wait. " she whispered. Sawyer didn't hear her and kept on walking, "Shouldn't you be in tutoring?" Peyton said a little more loudly, but she got no response. She heard the man on the other line "Hello? Heelllooooo?"  
Peyton picked up the phone once more, "Hey JayJay sorry about that..." She quickly finished up with him and headed to her daughter's room.

Meanwhile, Sawyer was knee deep in her closet feeling disgusted at how much clothes she had, while becoming acutely aware at how repetitive Michael's wardrobe was.  
Peyton knocked and waited for Sawyer's voice but she didn't call back, so she opened the door anyways.  
"Soy?" She asked. Sawyer was throwing clothes all over the place. "Soy what are you doing?!"

Sawyer turned around with a start, "Oh Geez! Mom you SCARED me!"

Peyton pointed to the clothes all over the room, "Sawyer Scott, what are you doing?! Why aren't you in tutoring?"

Sawyer stood up, "Oh. My bad I should've told you, but you were on the phone. Aunt Haley says I'm done with tutoring. I got my grades up and stuff, and cheerleading practice is cancelled. Dad can vouch for me I swear. And I'm just reorganizing my closet, taking out clothes I don't need to give it to the shelter."

Peyton crossed her arms, unsure of how to respond to Sawyer who was just staring at her with her bright blue eyes, "Well good then. Your closet was getting a little too crowded. Your grades are up?"

"That's what I said Mom. Solid B plus. Are we done now?" Sawyer said impatiently while going back into her closet.

"Congratulations Soy." She said very simply, watching her daughter, "I'm proud of you."

Sawyer lifted her hand and waved it to acknowledge her mother's comment.

Peyton sat on her daughter's bed and watched as Sawyer threw things out of her closet. When Sawyer finally noticed her mom watching her she stopped, "Am I in trouble or something?" She asked slightly scared, thinking back to the detention of today.

"No sweetie you're fine." She said with a slight smile, while inside she was frustrated with how the dynamic between one another was no longer the loving one it once was. Sawyer still looked at her confused, "Sooo you're sitting on my bed just for…kicks?"

"I just wanted to spend some time in here with you. I've been pretty AWOL lately because of work. I can help you reorganize your closet." She said trying not to sound desperate.

Sawyer gave her mom a smile, "Mom it's fine, don't worry. I get it; you've got clients and stuff. And the music business probably isn't kid friendly anyways. I don't need help. Go back to work." She spoke sincerely.

Peyton suddenly felt guilty, because she knew the only reason she took on so much at work was because of what happened with Sawyer, but Sawyer still saw her mother's actions as pure.

"Soy." Peyton began taking a deep breath. "Take a break and sit down."

Sawyer looked at her mom hesitantly. Her and her mother hadn't talked since they had found out about the pills. She really wasn't up for it. Peyton looked at her and spoke impatiently, "Sawyer please just sit down."

"Alright, damn." She said while crossing her legs and sitting in the middle of her bed.

Peyton took a deep breath, "Soy. I, well, I just, I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked genuinely.  
"For leaving you out in the cold the way I did. I didn't just get busy at work. I made myself busy because of-"

Sawyer cut her off, "Because you guys found out about me taking those pills." She said dejectedly, "I don't blame you. I deserved it."  
Peyton lifted Sawyer's head up. As she did so, the expression Sawyer had on was the same expression she wore when she was a young toddler and knew she did something wrong. It was an expression filled with regret and remorse. It hit Peyton right in the heart, "No sweetie."

"Mom, I-"

Peyton stopped her, "Let me finish Soy." Sawyer hung her head, but Peyton lifted it right back up, "You didn't deserve me icing you out. Okay? I'm so sorry. I really do regret it Soy. You're my baby and I just didn't want to think about it. It was stupid and immature of me."

Sawyer's lip quivered, "Don't feel bad mom I'm alright." She said trying to make her mom feel better.

"You should've been able to come to me. I should've hugged you and held you and told you everything was going to work out." Peyton said.

Sawyer couldn't help the tears slowly welling up in her eyes. That's what she wanted in that first week, when her mother was the most cold, but she stayed quiet. Peyton sighed thinking that she made Sawyer feel uncomfortable and self-conscious, "I'm, I'm sorry Soy. I didn't mean to be so mushy. I'll let you get back to it." She said patting her thigh.

"Wait. Don't go." Sawyer said. She looked at Peyton with the most vulnerable expression. Her façade of being fine melted away, "Does that mean you're not angry with me anymore?" She asked meekly. It was the question that had been in the back of her mind for ages.

"Sweetheart come here." She said pulling Sawyer in. She held her, "I might've been angry with you and disappointed, but I regret it, because I left you alone for a good while. I just want to make sure you're okay"

Sawyer smiled finally feeling vindicated, "I'm okay mom. I promise."

"I missed you Soy." She said.

"I missed you too momma."

… … … …(A week later)…..

Sam stared at the mileu of people in her mother's local store. She was at the counter with her head resting lazily on one of her hands. Ever since Jack left Brooke had tried to keep her busy, when in reality all Sam wanted was to get to Jack. She felt her phone vibrate.

Text: Hey Sam. I think we might be able to see each other. There's some foster kid convention going on here up until the weekend. You can come because you were once a foster kid!

Sam gleefully replied back to him.

Text: YES! I'm sure Brooke and Julian would be cool with that.

Sam felt someone push her from behind, "HEY!" she yelled surprised.

Brooke raised her eyebrow, "I put you up front so you can _smile_ at my customers.." She said demonstrating the smile she wanted to see, "Not so you can look like a hoodlum."

"I never said I wanted to be in the front Brooke." Sam said with a bit of attitude.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "Watch it kid." She said with warning.

Sam sighed and crossed her arms, "Well I don't. I'm just being honest."

"Well what do you want to do?" Brooke said annoyed.

Sam looked at her hesitantly, "I want to see Jack."

Brooke gave up on getting her to smile for her customers when Sam uttered Jack's name, "Fine Sam. Just sit down. This was a mistake."

Sam sat down and looked at her phone trying to figure out how to bring up the convention.

In all honesty, Brooke was actually a little annoyed at how Sam was dealing with Jack. She had hoped she would've taken it in stride, but she didn't blame her.

It was almost closing time, but as the store was winding down, Sam was startled by the door crashing wide open, by a fuming Julian.

"BROOKE!" He yelled.

The couple customers left turned their heads. Brooke came over to him hurriedly with an embarrassed smile and whispered fiercely to him, "WHAT. JULIAN. THERE ARE CUSTOMERS HERE."

Julian looked past her and saw Sam staring at him, chuckling at his outburst and her mother's mortification. He pointed directly at her, "YOU!" He said with determination.

Sam's eyes widened, "What?!" Brooke grabbed Julian's face and pulled it towards her, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Julian moved out of the way and grabbed Sam's arm lifting her from the chair.

"What the hell Julian?!" She said struggling.

Julian's eyes blazed, "The question should be, What the hell is wrong with you! What the fuck is this Sam? You're pregnant?! Now I get it. That's why you've been so needy for Jack and acting like your life's ending without him!"

Sam felt a blast of confusion, as she looked at the positive pregnancy test in his hand, "THAT"S NOT MINE YOU IDIOT!" She yelled now furious.

Julian felt someone grab the hand he was using to hold on to Sam and brashly pull it away. "STOP!" Brooke said forcefully. "Julian that is NOT Sam's, stop accusing her! And Samantha don't you DARE talk to your father that way. Apologize NOW!"

Julian looked at her confused and Sam was steaming. "Wait." He said, "Is it, Is it…"

She sighed, "YES Julian. It's mine."

"But I thought, I thought that we weren't try-"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Well it looks like we did."

Julian felt a world of relief off his shoulders when he realized that her 14 year old daughter wasn't pregnant, but his wife was. Brooke still fuming at both parties, and possibly a little negligent to her feelings turned towards Sam, "Samantha, I'm waiting for the apology!"

By then some customers trickled out, while others stayed and eaves dropped.

Sam looked at Julian with a foolish smile on his face, excited for his baby, and forgetting that he had just accused Sam.

"What the fuck?!" She screamed, "Do you _not _care that he just accused me of being pregnant."

Brooke turned to Julian, who quickly snapped out of it, "Sam, I'm sorry." He attempted to reach out to her, but she pushed his hand away, "I freaked out. I was only scared for your well-being! Your mom and I weren't trying to have kids, that's why I assumed-"

Sam saw red, "That I'm just some sort of whore?! Just say it! You're all thinking it!" She said aloud to everyone in the store.

Brooke grabbed onto her, "SAM!" But Sam pulled herself away and ran out feeling helpless. Julian was about to leave to get her but Brooke stopped him, "Let her go Julian. She's angry." Julian sighed and looked at the awe-struck customers, "We're done! Go back to shopping!" He said frustrated. Julian looked at Brooke, she was angry. "Babe, I shouldn't have-"

"How could you accuse her Julian! You know how sensitive she is, you know it!" She said dejectedly and desperate.

"I know! But I just imagined her pregnant and I lost it. I need to apologize. I need to make it up to her. And now you're pregnant. Oh my God, everything just fell like a bombshell."  
Brooke sighed, "I should've thrown that away outside."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was going to tell you today after work! So then, we could've talked to Sam. But now we can't! What the hell do you think is gonna happen now Julian! She can't handle this right now!"

He put his head in his hands feeling overwhelmed, "I know. I'm sorry!"

Sam ran to the park where she texted Sawyer, "Soy can you come to the park. I need to talk to you."

Sawyer looked at the text and immediately knew something was wrong. She grabbed her bag and headed out.

**Please review! **


	25. Leaving Tree Hill part 1

Sam waited anxiously for Sawyer to get there. She was fuming. How could Julian just have jumped to conclusions like that? She felt her blood pulse through her body. Now her mother was pregnant. She'd have a _real_ daughter this time. Now she'd have a chance to actually mold a child, and not be left with a broken mess of a hellion. Her thoughts were slowly devolving into a mess, but luckily she saw Sawyer's worried gaze searching for her.

"SOY!" She yelled out loud. Sawyer turned and saw Sam sitting on the grass. She ran towards her,

"Sam!" She got to her and then plopped down, "Geez dude. You really know how to make a person worry." She saw Sam's pained expression and touched Sam on the arm, "Sammy what's wrong?"

Sam looked at her, "Soy I wanna get out of here for a while."

Sawyer felt herself freeze up 'Why would she want to do that?' She thought.

"Because of Jack?" She asked cautiously.

Sam ripped a patch of grass, leaving the dirt bare. "NO." She said annoyed, "Not everything I do revolves around him!" Sawyer retreated, "Sorry! Sorry. Damn. I just figured."

Sam sighed, "Yeah, I get it. But no, I just, I want to take a breather from everyone. You know? Don't you ever want to do that?"

"I mean, yeah. We all want that Sam. But you can do that here. At the park, in your room, at-"

Sam stopped her, "No, I can't! Everywhere I go, I'm known as Sam, the girl who doesn't give a fuck. Or Sam, the girl that the power couple adopted. Sam, the troubled child. EVERYWHERE SOY! I want to take a break and go somewhere that nothing matters."

"Sam what happened today?" Sawyer asked well aware that something triggered this, "Did you fight with your parents?"

Sam shrugged, "Julian thought I was pregnant today, turns out it was Brooke."

Sawyer looked in disbelief, "WHAT?! Aunt Brooke is pregnant?!"

Sam snapped her fingers, "Soy! Focus!"

She shook her head, "oh right, sorry! But why would he think that?!"

"I don't know, 'cause I'm still some stupid troubled kid, ya know? I think they need a break from me…"'

"Sammy they're your parents." She said grabbing her hand.

Sam shook her head, "I know. But, Soy, I seriously want to do some serious damage on shit. I think I should go do that somewehre far from here, so they don't have to watch me self-destruct."

Sawyer felt her nerves increase, "Sammy you're scaring me." She said in a shooken up voice, "What do you mean self-detruct? Why are you so mad? It was a mistake, I'm sure he apologized."

Sam cracked her knuckles, "I just want to go out and raise hell. Let go of this stupid frustration. I used to do that a lot. I just NEED to get out. I know it was a mistake that he made, but it was stupid how easily he went from loving dad to crazy asshole. And all this other traumatic shit going on, I just need a break from Tree Hill."

Sawyer stayed quiet. She didn't know what else to say. Sam put the grass back on the ground, "I'm gonna leave Soy. Just for a couple days, maybe a week or two."

Sawyer gulped, "And, and you're gonna leave to cause damage? What does that even mean?" She said quietly.

Sam laughed at her naiveté, "It means I'm gonna go and not worry about anything and be as stupid as I want to be."

"It sounds like something _old _Sam would do." Sawyer said with emphasis, "That's not how you deal with things anymore, remember?"

Sam took a deep breath, "Well…maybe old Sam needs to get out of my system first."

"Where are you gonna be?!" Sawyer asked more panicked.

Sam grabbed her hand, "Calm down Soy, I can't tell you that! 'Cause for sure they're gonna ask you where I am, and if you know then you'd lie to them, but this way you really won't know."

Sawyer looked at Sam angrily, "Sam if you leave I'm telling your parents. I don't care how mad you are!" She rummaged through her mind trying to think of something else, "AND YOUR BIRTHDAY! It's coming up in two weeks?! What about that Sam?!"

She chuckled, "Birthdays don't matter Soy. Besides they have a kid coming up. They'll have lots of birthdays from him or her." Sam got up and picked up her things, she knew exactly where to go, it didn't matter what Sawyer did.

"And go ahead and call them. Bye Soy. I love you."

"SAM!" Sawyer yelled as she got up."

"Don't try and follow me!" Sam yelled, "I'll just run, and you know you can't catch up."

Sawyer watched her leave and instinctively ran as fast as she could. Sam sensed it and started running as well. She dodged through the soccer game and the picnicking couple. Sawyer lagged behind and gave up once Sam crossed the street.

Out of breath she went back home, trying to figure out whether she should tell someone, or let them figure it out on their own. But seeing Brooke and Julian in her home, made her decide quickly.

"SOY!" Brooke yelled relieved, "Oh my God sweetie. Please tell me you were with Sam!"

Sawyer looked at her aunt and felt so much sympathy, "Aunt Brooke I, I was. She's fine."

There was a collective sigh of relief. Sawyer continued, "But"

Peyton chimed in, "But what?"

Sawyer took a deep breath, "Sam said she was gonna leave for a while. Like a week or two."

Julian got up, "The hell she's NOT!" He yelled.

Brooke put her hand up, telling him to calm down.

"Soy, sweetie, what exactly did she say?"

"She said she had to get out of here because she needed to let go of stuff, and she couldn't do it here in Tree Hill. She wants to let loose for a while."  
Brooke felt her blood boil, "Where is she going Sawyer?"

Sawyer sighed, "That's the thing. I, I don't know."

Peyton got up and stood next to Brooke, "Sawyer if you're lying, you're ass is in trouble."

"I'm not lying mom!" Sawyer pleaded, "I'm serious. She didn't want to tell me!"

Brooke saw her honesty, "It's okay sweetie. We'll figure it out. Thanks."

Sawyer nodded and looked at her mother's suspicious look. She excused herself and went to her room. She stared at her phone, hoping that Sam would text or call her, but nothing came.

Brooke turned to Julian, "Lets go, we have to figure out where she is."

Peyton tried to speak, "Sweetie-"  
"No Peyt,it's okay." Her voice on the cusp of breaking, "If Sawyer hears anything have her call me, please." She said trying to remain composed, when she felt like blowing up.

Peyton knew Brooke just wanted to leave, "Okay B. Davis. I love you."

Brooke nodded and went out quickly with Julian behind her. Peyton grabbed his hand, "Julian, Sam's complicated. Don't give up on her." He nodded in solemn agreement.

Brooke was already in the passenger seat of the car. "I'm calling her." She said rushed as Julian sat down. "Babe" He said cooly.

"WHAT?!"

He took a deep breath, "Let me call her. I'm the one that triggered this." She stared at him incredulously at first, but her expression slowly melted. She sighed and handed him the phone, "Here." She said handing him the phone, "And if she picks up don't yell or anything, just be calm!"

"Alright! Brooke, calm down."

He dialed, and they both waited anxiously for the phone to ring.

**It was short, but I've been so busy with Finals and work! Keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing :)**


	26. Leaving Tree Hill part 2

"Come on baby pick up. " Brooke mumbled.

Sam got off the bus and walked, she was almost to Nicholai's house, when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the screen. It said the word _Mom_. She stared and stared, resistant to pick it up, but right at the last ring she answered.

"H-heey Brooke." She said unsure of herself.

Julian sat up, "Sam?"

Her father's voice made her feel a rush of anger all over again, "What?" She said tersely.

Julian took a deep breath, and continued, while Brooke looked on nervously.

"Samantha where are you?" He said authoritatively, though not forcefully.

Sam wasn't giving in, "I'm gonna go have sex Julian, so I can get pregnant, leave a pregnancy test for everyone to see, and wait excitedly for you to burst in and make a spectacle of me in front of everyone."

Julian felt a pang of guilt at her words, "I get it Sam, and I'm sorry, I really am. It was a mistake, a stupid mistake. I know you've been going through a lot, and you didn't deserve that sweetheart. Please, you have to come back. It's getting late."

Sam made herself cold, "I need time to myself." She simply said.

Brooke could hear everything; she snatched the phone from Julian, who was getting impatient. "Samantha." She said quickly.

"Brooke." Sam said mimicking Brooke's voice.

"We're not asking you to come home. We are TELLING you to come home."

"I will, but first I want time to myself!" She said a little louder.

Brooke decided to play along, "Okay. And how long will that be?"

Sam stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

"SAMANTHA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" She said in a last burst of exasperation.

"What's it to you Brooke?! Isn't this better? Now you and Julian can get it on and have ALL the babies you want." Angry herself, with their inability to just leave her alone.

Julian then grabbed the phone, angry that Sam could act so cold with Brooke. "Sam!" He barked through the phone, so much that she jumped a bit. "WHAT." She responded.

"We're done playing with you. How can you be so cold with the people who care the most about you? Huh, Sam?!"

Sam felt his reprimand rip through her.

"You have ONE option." He said through his teeth, "To get home by tomorrow morning. We're giving you the day. If I don't see you in your bed tomorrow, then that speaks volumes of what you think about your mom and I, as well as the family that you have here, but don't you worry, we _will_ find you."

Sam was spent, her emotions too drained, "Whatever." She said and clicked.

She was at the steps of Nicholai's house. Her old foster father. He was young, probably 30. He wasn't much of a father when she was in his home a couple years back, but he was married to her old foster mother, who dominated everything, so he could afford to be wild, and free.

She knocked and the same familiar face greeted her. "Sammy! I can't believe you actually came!" He said. His breath reeked of alcohol. She steeled herself. "Yeah Nick, I told you I would. Ummm could I crash here for like a week or two?"

Nicholai looked at her in disbelief, "Yo little Sam, you know that it can get crazy here right? Your old momma ain't here to control me!"

She shook her head, "It's fine. I want to de-stress, wild can be good for me right now."

His smile widened, excited at the prospect. "A'ight then, come on in little Sam."

Sam felt her heart skip a beat, she finally felt free of problems.

'Distance will do me good.' She thought.

….

Brooke looked straight ahead as Julian drove on, "She's never happy." She said as a final point. Julian turned to her, "Brooke, stop that. She's just acting like Sam. We're gonna find her, get to the bottom of this, and MOVE on.

She stayed quiet a moment and then started to hold her stomach. She was thinking about the baby that was growing inside of her, and of her other baby, the one running away from her. It tore her up. Julian grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

… …. ….

That night Sawyer called Brooke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aunt Brooke, it's Soy."

Brooke smiled weakly, "Hey sweetie. What's up? Have you heard from Sam?"

Sawyer cleared her throat, "Yeah, she umm, she said that she's okay, and not to worry about her."

Brooke knew that Sam wasn't coming home tonight, "Sawyer do you know where she is?" Her voice sounded increasingly desperate.

Sawyer sighed, "I'm sorry she doesn't want to tell me. She just told me that she's fine, and that she has a roof over her head, and food to eat, so you don't have to worry about her being homeless. Her words not mine."

"Sawyer she's probably going to be communicating with you. PLEASE, makes sure to tell me and Uncle Julian everything."

"Aunt Brooke I'm a little scared."

Brooke sighed, "Me too sweetie, but Sam's a stubborn girl. We're gonna keep looking don't you worry. She's coming back home."

Sawyer gulped, "Is she in trouble?"

Brooke laughed at the statement, "HAH. Hell yes she is. But I won't worry about that just yet."

Sawyer laughed nervously, "Alright. Well I'll keep you posted Aunt Brooke. See ya."

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." Brooke said to her, imagining Sam on the other line.

"Love you too Aunt Brooke."

Brooke picked up her phone and called Sam once more, leaving her a long voicemail. She was surprised at how angry she sounded,

"Samantha. This is probably one of the most irresponsible things you've done. You CANNOT just leave this house without telling me where you're going. Sawyer relayed her message. I get that you're not coming home, but if you don't check in with us, I'm calling the police! So I suggest you call by tomorrow. I'm EXTREMELY disappointed in you."

Sam watched as her phone rang, and waited for the voicemail to come. The ring came and saw the new voicemail. She opened it and heard her mother's angry voice. She sighed, and decided to send her mom a text:

**Brooke, I'm fine. Trust me. I just need to get out of Tree Hill for a couple days. I'm at a friend's house. Her parent's are here, don't worry. Bye.**

Her text was clearly a lie, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, and went back to the raging party that Nicholai was having in his home. The living room was filled with beer, weed, drugs of all kinds, as well as dancing and drunken fun.

"DAUGHTER!" She heard Nicholai slur.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Not your daughter anymore Nick."

He laughed, "A'ight. A'ight. You's was never much of daughter material anyways. I can't believe people actually adopted you!" His voice boomed, and Sam winced at his words, but she shrugged it off, "Shut up Nick." She said pushing him, and then jumping into the dance in the middle of the floor. All her problems dissipated. People offered her a blunt, and she hesitated for a moment, but realized this is what she was coming here for, to get everything out of her system. "Yeah I'll take a hit!" She said.

… …. …..

Brooke saw the text and felt like crushing her phone.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled, frustrated. Julian came in. "Babe what's wrong." She showed her the phone and he rubbed his neck feeling the stress.

"I called Jack." He said. Brooke's eyes widened, "What'd he say?"

"He said that they've been texting, and that she was gonna ask us today about going to a foster child convention with him, but that she texted him again saying that we said no."

"She's Lying!" Brooke said. "Ohh if I could get my hands on her."

Julian touched her, "Calm down Brooke. Don't get any ideas. Let's take this a day at a time."

…Four Days Later…

Brooke was getting updated by Sam through daily texts. Telling her that she was fine, healthy and eating. Brooke didn't respond, her anger was beyond any other emotion. She was on edge. Julian was getting tired of waiting and wanted to go out there and find her. Both were having trouble focusing on work. Brooke stayed cooped up in the office downtown, instead of going into her store. Julian worked from home coming up with new movie ideas. His ideas were grim, along with his mood. Both were increasingly getting tired of Sam's antics.

… … …

Sam was partying hard for the past two days. She was a wreck, even Nicholai felt a bit of concern.

Sam woke up and saw Nicholai passed out on the floor. She kicked him, "Get up Nick." She said lazily.

" 'The hell. Leave me alone." He grumbled.

"Get the hell up. It's like 2 in the afternoon."

"So?" He mumbled.

"Whatever fine. But you're the one that said you'd host the party tonight at your house, idiot."

He shot up, "You serious?!"

She shook her head in amusement, "Nick, are you fucking serious? How do you forget everything?"

He laughed, "Listen lil Sam. Can you go get some chips and stuff. I ain't got money, but you's rich now."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine." She responded. As she walked towards the store, she saw a mom and her young child, the mother saw the state that Sam was in and quickly grabbed her child's hand. Sam felt like flipping her off. She didn't think she looked _that _bad. When she got back she looked herself in the mirror, and saw the bags under her eyes. They were still red from the high she felt last night. "_It's just weed." _She thought. Hey hair was knotted and a bit oily, and her clothes were crumpled and dirty. "_Damn." _ She thought, _"I look horrible, kinda like before."_

She was feeling a lot better, but couldn't help but feel at home in Nicholai's mess of a home. She could do whatever ever she wanted here. Sam was also hesitant to go back, well aware that she was dead when Brooke got a hold of her. She's missed two days of school already. She figured she'd go back by Friday. She was gonna stay for as long as she could.

…. …. ….

The party was great, at least to Sam it was. She was getting high and drinking. Nicholai wasn't with her for most of the time. One of his friends came up to him, "Yo Nick! That girl of yours is getting' CRAZY. She's all up on Brad and talkin' shit about everyone."

Nicholai was never the paternal type, but this sparked some form of protective instinct in him. He trudged through the droves of people and found Sam.

"Hey lil Sam!" He called.

Sam stumbled and turned to him, "Yo Nick! Tell this brotha Brad to kiss me!"

Nicholai blushed for Sam, "Sammy girl come on!" He tried to grab her but she pushed away. He brushed off the diss and let her go instead he told Brad to get up, "Brad, come on dude, she's off her ass. Get out of her way." Brad shrugged and slowly pushed Sam off him and got up.

Nicholai felt that it was time to get Sam out of here. He watched her, and knew that anyone could deteriorate in the environment he lived in. He went over to Sam's makeshift bed on the floor and found her phone. He found Jack's number. The only name he recognized.

"Hello? Sam!?" Jack said on the other line.

"Uhh Jackie boy. It's Nicholai."

Jack was confused, "What the hell? Is Sam with you?!"

"Yeah, yeah kid. But look, she's been here a while. She's getting a little bit too wild. You mind coming over and getting her? It's the same place I lived in before."

Jack felt a rush of adrenaline. "I'm on my way."

He got a jacket and went towards the bust stop. On his way he called the Davis household, and told them where she was. He knew that something was about to go down and it wouldn't be pretty, but they had to get her out of there.

**Tell me what you think!**


	27. Finding Sam and Swift Anger

Jack arrived to the old neighborhood that Nicholai belonged too before Brooke and Julian did. They had a longer drive. His mind took him back to the times he'd walk to Sam's house, and Nicholai would always offer him a drink even though he was only ten. He chuckled at Nicholai's stupidity. He came up the familiar steps, and knocked on the same old wooden door, with the chipped white paint. It had gotten noticeably older.

He waited, but no one opened the door. He turned the knob and was blasted with the chaos. His eyes searched for Sam, but he couldn't find her, it was far too dark and hazy with all the weed being smoked. The people were wild. _'LSD' _he thought.

"SAM!" He yelled in a gruff voice. Nicholai came through and grabbed Jack giving him a big hug, "Jack!" He said looking him from head to toe, "Look at you, you're big now! Want a beer?" He asked.

Jack pushed him off, "You never change do you Nick?"

Nicholai shrugged. He was too drunk to remember why Jack was there, "Sooo why you here kid?"

Jack felt like punching him, "Where the hell is Sam? You told me to come get her."

He put his drink down and put his hand on his shoulder, "Uuuuuhhhhmmm. I really don't know man. "

Jack lost it and pushed him once more that he stumbled onto the floor, "ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT?"

Nicholai's eyes burst into anger, everyone turned to watch the spectacle.

Nicholai stood up, "BAADDD Idea Jack!" He punched Jack once. Brad raced towards Nicholai and grabbed him, "Calm DOWN man!" He yelled at him. He held onto Nicholai who was trying to lunge at Jack. "Let him go!" Jack screamed, "Let him come at me! You loser! Where's SAM!?" Jack was furious.

Just then Julian's voice booms, "WHAT THE HELL?!" and another more feminine voice, "SSAAAAAMMM!"

Julian sees a man with crazed eyes trying to lunge at Jack, and he sees Jack's glare of anger stare back at him. In a moment of complete instinct Julian pushes Brad off and slams Nicholai to the wall, "Where is she you bastard." He whispers in a low voice.

Brooke went around the people looking for her, "Sam!" "Samantha!"

Nicholai tried to move, but Julian just pushed him harder onto the wall, "I SAID WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I don't know man. She just left." Nicholai said in a squeak.

Julian pulls him by the shirt and throws him to the floor. He heads out with Brooke and Jack stares at everyone watching the spectacle. Feeling bad he went up to Nicholai and offered him a hand. He took it and pushed himself up. "Who the fuck was that Jack?" He asked.

"Sam's dad." He said simply, "Something you'll never be." With that he left.

"She's dead, she's so dead! I can't believe she came here!" Brooke said in a rage, "She LIED to us! Where is she now?!"

"Brooke?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"WHAT?!" She boomed. Julian touched her, signaling Brooke to calm down.

"I think I know where she is."

Jack led them to the home of the neighborhood junkie. Sam loved to hear his stories when they were younger. He always made the wildest lies. But at night he'd always have so many people there. Another hot spot.

Brooke felt out of her element. The neighborhood was rundown and dangerous. She was ready to drag Sam out; all the while Julian was ready to raise hell.

They reached the door of the home, Jack was about to knock, but Brooke didn't have the patience to wait for an answer. She threw open the door. "SAM!" She yelled with a sense of relief when she finally saw Sam, but the tone of determination to get her out of the room as soon as possible, was much stronger in her voice. Julian then stepped in, as if on cue. The few people there looked confused. Sam's face looked furious.

"Get the hell up Samantha. We're leaving. NOW." Julian said extending his hand towards her.

Sam glared at them, "You guys are out of your fucking mind! Get out! I said I'd go back when I'm ready!"

Brooke wasn't having it and pushed the half conscious druggie coming at her, "Move you freak!" She said as she got to her daughter. Sam was out of her senses. Brooke knew this, and it only infuriated her more. The people in the room just watched as she made her way to the sofa in the corner. Brooke was willing to do anything to scoop her out of the house and take her some place safe once more, when she saw Sam crumpled small, and stubborn on the sofa.

"Sammy come on. It's time to go." She was giving her one last chance to leave with dignity.

Sam slouched further into the couch, "LEAVE." She said in a daring voice.

Brooke seized her arm and pulled her up, "We're leaving now!" She said in a rushed voice. Sam pushed her hand off, "YOU BITCH!" She screamed, "I'm not leaving with you!"

Brooke's eyes widened. Sam felt a hint of sense return to her, "Wait! I'm sorry!" Brooke ignored her, grabbed Sam's arm once more and turned her around.

"Don't you dare disrespect me like that again!"

SPANK

"OOW! STOP!" She yelped

*spank

*spank

*spank

Brooke! Sam cried "Stop it!" She squirmed, trying to get away from the swats.

SPANK

SPANK

"Momma!" Sam said in defeat.

SPANK

Brooke stopped abruptly and let go of Sam's arm. Sam stood there, rubbing the pain out, with tears on her face, red-faced with embarrassment and anger.

"We're leaving now Sam." She said as a final point.

"Go get her. I'll get the car." Brooke told Julian through clenched teeth as she walked out. Jack was waiting outside and saw Brooke storm past him.

Julian went up to Sam and held onto her hand. Sam wouldn't move, he sighed, picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She was now dangling over him. Sam let him carry her in resignation. She smelled of weed and alcohol.

Before leaving, Julian turned to face everyone, Sam was still dangling over his shoulder trying to get away, but his grip was strong, "If you motherfuckers EVER give my daughter alcohol, weed, or any other drug you're all dead! And if she's over here again you better make damn sure you don't let her in this crackhouse."

"Julian!" Sam yelled in anger.

He gave her a stinging swat to her thigh, "You be quiet, young lady!"

She started to openly struggle against him. He put her back down and grabbed her by the shoulders; "I suggest you STOP this right now! I don't care how drunk, high, faded, or fucked up you are. Struggle one more time with me or your mother, and you're going over my knee for a real spanking!" He told her in a harsh whisper.

Sam stomped her foot loudly. "NO! Okay, okay!" He extended his hand and she reluctantly took it.

When they got out Jack was already in the car, and Brooke was in the driver's seat. Julian opened the door and Sam got in. He got in next to her.

"J-jack?!" Sam slurred. She hadn't seen him in weeks.

"Hey Sammy." He said feeling sorry for her state. Brooke cleared her throat loudly showing her anger. They both subdued and stayed quiet.

No one said a word after that. Jack got dropped off, and they made their way back home. Both parents felt relieved to finally have Sam back home after five days, but their faces only showed disappointment and anger. Sam looked at both of them, extremely nervous, but too inhibited to try and make things better. Instead she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Julian looked over and watched her. "She fell asleep. Thank God she's safe." He said breaking the silence. Sam tensed waiting for her mother's response.

Brooke sighed, "It's not like she cares. She'd rather be out here, then in a house where people actually care about her." There was a pause. Sam felt like screaming, but she was "asleep."

"Brooke." Julian said, but she cut him off, "I know, I know, I'm glad she's safe too."

"You really hit her." He said as he rubbed Sam's knee. "Well it's not everyday that you find your daughter half gone in a crackhouse, and then hear her spit the word bitch at you Julian."

He stayed quiet. She was fuming. The ride slowly did lull Sam to sleep. When Julian turned to look at her, she was sucking her thumb.

"Brooke, I think she's scared." He remarked.

"Why?" She asked concerned.

"Because, she's sucking her thumb."

She sighed, "She's just overwhelmed. Leave her alone, it makes her feel better."

When they got to the house Julian was going to carry her out, but Brooke stopped him. "Stop." She told him. He rolled his eyes, "Now what?"

"Go get a bath ready. I'll take her in." He nodded.

Brooke shook her slowly, "Samantha wake up. We're home." Her voice was gentle. Sam woke up slowly, and quickly pulled the thumb out of her mouth.

"It's okay Smantha. I get it." Brooke answered in response to Sam's blushing face, She looked at her mother's eyes, and got up but instantly felt dizzy.

"Come on Sam, hold onto me. I got you." Brooke gave her a hand and let Sam lean on her as they made their way inside.

Sam suddenly stopped and turned the other way to throw up. Brooke held her up as Sam continued. When she finally felt better Sam straightened up and started walking again.

"M-mom?" Sam attempted, "About today, I-"

"Don't, Samantha. I'm so incredibly disappointed in you. I don't think it's worth talking to me about this right now."

They got to the bathroom. Julian left, giving them privacy. Brooke sat her down on the toilet and began unbuttoning her dirty shirt.

"Sam, look at you. You're a mess." Brooke commented sadly.

Sam, in her stupor, lazily slapped her mom's hand, "Brooke I, I can do it myself. Geez."

She backed off. "Fine." Brooke said, although she was no stranger to this, and knew that Sam would need her help.

Sam attempted to unbutton her shirt and take off her shorts, but her mind was muffled and all the buttons and zippers seemed complicated.

Brooke sighed, "Let me help you."

Sam stopped in frustration and let Brooke help her undress. Finally she got into the tub. Brooke washed her hair gently and turned the other way as Sam washed her body. She then helped her change into her pajamas, which consisted of a loose sweatshirt and running shorts. Sam sat there feeling helpless as Brooke helped her get dressed. "I just wanted time away." Sam said meekly as Brooke put the shirt over her head.

"No Sam. I'm not talking to you about this." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But-"

"NO." She said definitively, "Not now."

Sam frowned.

"Okay, stand up and hold onto me." Sam did as she was told. "Okay good. Put one leg into this hole."..."Great, now do it again for me Sam." She said calmly. It was embarrassing how helpless Sam felt.

With her pajamas on they made their way to Sam's room. Julian was sitting on her chair. She lay down on the bed and he pulled the covers towards her. Brooke noticed how vulnerable she looked. She went over to the corner of her room and picked up the old teddy bear and placed it next to Sam.

Sam looked into her mom's tired and disappointed eyes, "Thanks mom."Julian gave her a kiss on her forehead. Brooke gave her a weak smile. She turned away and began walking out.

"Mom" Sam weakly called her back.

Brooke stopped, "Goodnight Sammy." She simply said and walked out.

**What do you think? Hope you liked it!**


	28. A budding Friendship and an Aftermath

Brooke tossed and turned in her bed. She would do anything to redo this past month. Would Sam have stayed if she wasn't pregnant? Should she have just let Sam go see Jack? The questions reeled in her head. She looked over and Julian was dead asleep. She hit him in the stomach.  
"Oomph. What. What's wrong?" He said disoriented and sleepy.

"I can't sleep, I keep on thinking about tonight."

Julian sighed and put her arms around Brooke then kissed her, "Babe, that's because you were so mad tonight, you didn't even _talk_ to Sam. And I know you, you're a fixer, and you didn't get the chance to do that."

"I didn't want to say anything I'd regret. I just wanted to make her better. You saw how much of a mess she was. She couldn't even change herself, for God's sake." She said arguing her point, although seeing the obvious validity in Julian's statement.

"We probably weren't the best parents tonight." He said with slight realization, "but we got her outta there, and that's what matters. Now we need to make sure she _stays_ outta there."

Brooke sighed as she leaned on Julian's chest, "I'm so mad. I don't know if I should direct it at her, at us, I'm just, I'm just mad. This shouldn't have happened."

"I know babe. I know. But kids are unpredictable."

Brooke sighed, "What about this one? Do you think he/she is gonna be just as unpredictable as Sammy?" She said pointing to her stomach.

He put his head to her stomach and kissed it. "Definitely. He/She has our genes." He said quietly.

"Oh No." She muttered playfully.

He thought for a second, "Do you think she's still mad at us?"

She chuckled, "It's Sammy, of course she is."

He laughed, "Right…well, we'll get through it. You know that she loves us, as much as she hates to admit it."

"Let's see how tomorrow goes." She said as a final point.

They slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Sam woke up at around 5am. She only had a slight headache. She was so glad she was higher than a kite last night, as opposed to being extremely drunk, because if she was drunk the small headache she had would've been exacerbated. She got up and went to her restroom to take some medicine. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw how clean she was. All the events of yesterday came rushing back to her. Her small fist pounded on the sink, "Damn it." She said. She was angry, embarrassed, and frustrated once more. How would she face Brooke and Julian now? What did everyone think of her after watching her get spanked?

She rubbed her head and went back to her bed, not wanting to deal with absolutely anything.

A couple hours later Brooke woke up and heard Julian in the shower. She quickly got ready and went to check on Sam. She opened the door, and saw Sam hugging tightly onto her bear. She looked so small and vulnerable in the large bed.

'How can someone so small, raise so much hell.' Brooke thought.

Brooke didn't want Sam going to school today, so she let her sleep, realizing that she probably didn't sleep much while she was gone.

Gently, she closed the door and went back to her room.

"Is Sam awake?" Julian asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"No, she's still asleep. I'm guessing you're going to work?"  
Julian stopped and stared at her, a bit apprehensive, "Do you, do you want me to stay?"

Brooke rose her eyebrow, "I swear you're so clueless sometimes."

Julian chuckled and gave her a kiss, "Come one babe. I'm sorry. Okay, look I'll stay. We'll both stay. See?" He began taking off his work shirt, and kept only in his white undershirt.

She smiled and then ran her hands through her hair, "I so don't want to confront this."

"I'm sure she should be the one worried."

"I don't know how grounding her is going to do anything. We have to talk to her. I think we hurt her, and she really took advantage of that." Brooke added.

Julian thought for a second, "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this."

… …. …

Peyton woke up feeling energized. It seemed like things were finally going back to normal in their household. She was glad that Brooke and Julian found Sam, and Sawyer and her were finally establishing their relationship once more.

Lucas was already making breakfast to Peyton's delight. She got up and headed to Sawyer's room. She smiled at Sawyer's head poking out of the covers, while the rest of her body was hidden under a mountain of blankets. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, "It's time to wake up Soy"

Sawyer's eyes fluttered, "Hmmm?" She mumbled.

Peyton chuckled and pulled back the covers, "Sweetie come on. You gotta get ready for school."

Sawyer turned the other way, "No." She said grumpily and still half asleep.

"Ssoooyyy." She said more seriously.

"Get away, leave." She muttered through her pillow.

Peyton looked at her, and then got an idea. Sawyer was the most ticklish person she knew. "Get up Soy!" Then she started to tickle her.

Sawyer squirmed, trying to get away from her mom, "Aaahh stop!" She grumbled annoyed that she was being tickled.

Peyton continued, "Okay, okay!" She said laughing."

Peyton kept on tickling her, "Are you gonna get up now?" She asked her with a smile and laughter in her voice.

"Mommy! Okay, OKAY! I'll get up!" Sawyer finally said while laughing childishly.

Peyton sopped and smiled widely, "Works every time."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, "Whatever mom."

Peyton gave her a gentle kiss, "Breakfast in five minutes."

At breakfast Sawyer looked a bit apprehensive. Peyton and Lucas looked at each other a bit confused.

"Soy what's wrong?" Lucas asked her.

Sawyer sighed, "Sam's back right? Can I, can I go see her?"

Peyton sighed, "Sweetie, Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian need to talk to her. Wait until everything calms down. Then you can go."

Sawyer looked down at her food, "So stupid." She mumbled.

"HEY." Lucas exlaimed with warning, "Careful Soy."

She shrugged, "okay fine. Geez."

She put her fork down, "Michael's gonna be here any minute, can I go get my stuff ready?"

Peyton looked at Lucas with a bit of concern, Lucas cleared his throat, "You know sweetie, you and Michael have been hanging out a lot."  
Sawyer looked at them blankly, "Yeah he's pretty cool, and no we haven't it's only been four days. Sam's been gone, and Michael reminds me of her that's it."

Lucas continued, "Okay. I'm just saying, Sam's back does that mean you're going to stop hanging out with him? Because if you're just using him then you need to stop."

Peyton looked over at him, "Luke." She said before he kept on going,

"We haven't really even met him, besides a simple hello. What kind of friend just-"

Sawyer rolled her eyes and then looked at her mom pleadingly, "Mooom!" She whined, "tell him to back off already. Gosh! Am I not allowed to have guy friends?!"

He put his fork down, "That's not what I said! You need to STOP with the melodrama" His voice rose an octave. Peyton saw Sawyer's anger rise and she instinctively grabbed her hand, "Sawyer I need you to calm down right now." She said definitively. Sawyer took a deep breath, and Peyton continued, "Go get your things ready. I'll talk to dad."

Sawyer turned to her father and then to her mother who rose an eyebrow at her as if to say "Don't test me." She huffed away to her room.

Peyton waited for her to go in, and then she punched Lucas in the arm, "You need to CALM down Luke. She's 14 about to be 15, what do you think she's gonna be doing?"

Lucas grabbed his arm, "She rose her voice at ME first." He said defending himself.

"Are you listening to yourself?!" She said to him.

He took a deep breath, "So you don't agree with me?"  
"Sure I do. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna react like that. Now I suggest you calm down, unless you want more drama in your life." She whispered to him.

He ripped a piece of toast off and started to chew it angrily. Peyton patted his back and just chuckled. They both picked up the plates from the table.

"So are we gonna go visit Sammy?" Luke asked Peyton.

She put the plate away, "Yeah, I just need to figure out when would be a good time. Probably not today since they'll want to talk to her." She sighed heavily.

Lucas began massaging her neck, "She's a big girl Peyton, she knows that what she did was wrong. She'll get through it. I promise."

They kissed. And as they were, sawyer came dashing out, "EEWWW get a room! I'm leaving BYE!"

Peyton grabbed Sawyer's medicine, "No, no, no! Hey Soy!" Sawyer paid no attention and blasted out.

"Go get her." Lucas said unhappily.

Peyton rushed out and stopped her right in the yard. She was just greeting Michael.

"Oh, Soy your mom wants to talk to you, I think." He said a bit hesitantly.

Sawyer felt a tinge of embarrassment as she turned around, "uhh, What's up mom?"

"Your medicine, you didn't take it with you."

Sawyer bit her lip, "I'm not gonna die if I go one day without it, right?"

Peyton took a deep breath, she didn't want to start yelling at her daughter's carelessness for her own health now, "No." She said plainly, "But take it just in case Sawyer."

Michael looked at both of them and chimed in, "Ahem. Yeah Soy, it looks important. Diabetes isn't a joke."

Sawyer grabbed the bag , "okay thanks."

"Thank you Michael." Peyton said smiling at him. She turned to Sawyer and gave her a hug and a kiss, "Bye sweetie. Dad's leaving in a bit. You guys don't want to go with him?"

Sawyer reciprocated the action quickly, "No. " She said ending the conversation, "Bye mom. See ya later."

They both walked off, and Peyton went back inside.

"Your mom seems pretty cool." Michael said after a bit of walking.

Sawyer shrugged, "She is. She can be annoying sometimes, but what mom isn't, right?"

He put his hands in his pockets, "Hah yeah. Right."

Peyton noticed how serious he got, "You know Michael. You've met both my parents. Unfortunately." Michael laughed at her statement, "But I've never gotten to meet your mom."

Michael stopped, "So? It's not like we're dating, so why does it matter?"

She felt his defensiveness come out, "Okay. Geez. I'll drop it."

"Sorry." He said running his fingers through his hair, "That was lame of me."

"Whatever. It's fine. Come on, let's walk faster." She said gently grabbing his arm.

"How's Sam doing?" He said changing the subject.

Sawyer slowed down, "She's back." She said sullenly and choked up.

He stopped and got right in front of her, "Hey, Soy?" He said looking in her tear filled eyes, "What's wrong? What happened?"

She shook her head trying to compose herself, "They won't let me see her! I want to go talk to her, and they told me to wait! She needs me!"

He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, "Calm down Sawyer." He told her soothingly.

She took a deep breath after a few moments, "Sorry, it's just, just not fair."

Michael cleared his throat, "Soy you might get mad at me, but it makes sense."  
"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

He shrugged, "Her parents need to talk to her. Fix things with her. You love her, and that makes total sense, but in their mind, you're secondary. They need to fix the obvious wound in front of them first."

Sawyer was outraged, "I'm Secondary?!"

Michael composed himself, "Could you let me talk?" He said calmly.

Sawyer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Fine whatever." She said as they continued walking. He always said things she hated to hear. He never beat around the bush, and she hated it.

"Right now, Sam needs to talk through this shit with her parents, because she had the beef with them, not you. Right?"  
"Right." She mumbled.

"Alright then. So let them do their thing. Let them bash it out. Then you can go and let her vent to you. You need to be patient Soy. Not everything can happen your way all the time."

She started walking faster than him. He stayed back, "Are you mad at me?" He said loudly so she can hear him.

"You're a jerk!" She said back.

He half–smiled, "Why? Because I'm honest with you?"

She threw her arms down, "UUGGGH! You're so annoying!"

He started catching up to her, "Sorry!" He said not really meaning it. He finally reached her, "You calm yet?"

Sawyer pushed him gently, "Get away."

"Okkaaaay." He started walking back the other way.

"You idiot come back, gosh! I get it!" She said as he walked further and further down.

He smiled and turned back around as he headed towards her. As he watched her wait for him impatiently and slightly angry, he realized how beautiful she was. How childish and adult-like she looked all together. He started walking faster, his heart beating jointly with each step.

… … …

Sam finally woke up at around 12 pm. She felt much better. She grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower. She vaguely remembered Brooke helping her bathe the night before, but she needed time to think about how she was going to confront them. She strained to hear where her parents were in the house. She heard Julian's annoying whistling, and then she heard Brooke, "Hey. I'm not coming in today. Can you reschedule with Style's editors? Thanks sweetie. See you tomorrow!" Sam smiled, hearing her mom's gentle voice as she talked to her assistant, as opposed to her steely angry one was relaxing.

She went into the restroom without being noticed, and turned on the water.

When they heard the water run both Julian and Brooke looked at each other with weary smiles from both.

Sam wasn't happy, 'I wanted more time. I NEEDED more time.' She thought.

'I shouldn't be here. I was fine. Why'd they have to drag me out?' She thought. Then her mind changed to other thoughts, 'You're such an idiot they were trying to help you.'…'But did I really need help? Julian's the one that accused you, Brooke could've cared less. She didn't even let you explain.'

She took a deep breath and got out the shower. She put on her shorts, socks, and a tank top. They were edging onto summer, and the days were becoming hotter. She blow dryed her hair, slowly. Finally she came out.

"Sam." She heard Julian's voice call her. She froze and turned around, "Yeah?"

Brooke had one of her hands on her hips. She looked at Sam initially with anger, but as she got a good look at her she felt like Sam had gotten smaller in just those four days. Her short and skinny legs in her shorts and socks, and her small arms in her tank top just made her look so fragile.

Brooke bit her lip and slid her hand off her hip, "How're you feeling?" She asked calmly.  
Sam felt herself exhale, not realizing she was actually holding her breath.

"I feel fine." She was surprised by how rough and cold her voice sounded. Maybe she was madder than she expected.

She was walking back to her room when she heard her mom respond, "Put your things away and come sit on the couch. We need to talk."

Sam took her time, trying to mentally calm herself before sitting down. When she came out Brooke kept staring at her. There was worry in her eyes. She looked away and took her seat, crossing her arms in defiance. "I see the apologetic mood you were in yesterday is gone?" Brooke said with a raised eyebrow.

Sam stayed quiet. Julian spoke up, "I suggest you speak Samantha."

She looked at them, "I was faded, I don't remember what I did or said yesterday." It was a lie. She remembered very well, but she wasn't going to make it easy on them.

Brooke clenched her fists. Sam fidgeted at her response.

Julian narrowed his eyes, "OKAY, well why don't I remind you of what happened." He said.

Julian started, "Let's see, we got to a crackhouse after being at another house, where someone by the name of Nick tried fighting with Jack. When we found you, you refused to-"

"STOP!" Sam said hearing enough, "I get it! I remember! Damn."

Brooke knew Sam was just being difficult, she tried sitting next to Sam, but she only nudged away from her. Brooke stood up feeling hurt, "Sam." She said more seriously.

No answer. Julian stared at her frustrated, "You _will_ talk to us. Whether you like it or not. I'm tired of this going back and forth. Just be STRAIGHTFORWARD!"

Sam sat up, "I just needed MORE time. Was that SO hard?! Both of you guys are the worst! How could you think I was pregnant?!" She said towards Julian.

"How could you not even defend me?!" She said to Brooke, her voice becoming increasingly frantic.

She stood up. "We're not done!" Brooke said forcefully, "Sit back down!"

"NO! I don't need parents like you who can't even trust me!"

"SAMANTHA!" Julian boomed. Brooke got closer to her and grabbed her arm. Her voice was steely, "Don't you say that. Don't you EVER say that. You _know_ how much we love you. We'd do ANYTHING for you. ANYTHING!"

Sam was angry and nothing could stop her tirade, her voice was low, "I've had PLENTY of people in my life who didn't trust me. Who said they loved me but didn't really mean it. I'm not an idiot."

Brooke let her go, "You don't mean that, and you KNOW it."

Sam stared at them, Brooke's words having an obvious effect on her. She abruptly left to her room, "I HATE THIS!" She screamed choked up.

"That door better be left OPEN!" Julian yelled back.

Julian looked at Brooke who was doing everything not to cry. He went over, "Hey, you know she didn't mean that. Right? Dr. Gold says that it's just her way of coping, she's going to act out like this. She doesn't know how to channel things correctly yet."

Brooke stopped him, "Julian I know! But it doesn't hurt any less. I'm going to the office downtown. We'll try this again when I come back."

Julian stood in the center of the room, alone and overwhelmed.

**Here's a long one for you! Tell me what you think! Also check out the link in my bio for Sam's outfit for this chapter!**

**p.s Don't worry Sam will talk to them soon! **


	29. Sam's poker face melts

Brooke walked quickly to her car. As she was fumbling for her keys she stumbled on the picture that she always pulls out when she needs to find her center. To any other onlooker it would appear like an unassuming collage from the fair. It was of Julian, Brooke, and Sam. They had took her in as a foster child only a month when the picture was taken. She stared at it and smiled, and let her mind wander.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey Sam! Come on let's go in there!" Brooke said enthusiastically trying to coax an uninterested Sam._

_Sam shrugged, "Looks stupid. You guys go I'll wait outside."  
Julian smiled, "Well how can we take a family fair picture without you?"_

_Sam rose her eyebrow at them. Julian laughed, "You're essential Samson!" He messed up her hair and she moved a step backwards._

_"Whoah there buddy. Look I get that you guys wanna be nice and all, but I'm just some kid from the street. I'll probably be gone in a month or so anyways."_

_Brooke walked up to her and looked directly into her eyes, "Sammy." She whispered._

_Sam looked down at the dirt, but Brooke kept going "Our home is your home for as long as you want it to be. Okay? And as long as you're in my home I consider you family."_

_Sam looked up, "Like, like a…daughter?" She mumbled before looking back down quickly, trying to act nonchalant._

_"Like a daughter." Brooke responded reassuringly. There was silence and Brooke wrapped her in a hug, "Let's take the picture?" Brooke whispered._

_Sam smiled, "Alright, if it'll get you to shut up with all your mushy crap."_

_Julian laughed, "YES! Let's do this."_

_All three of them squished in._

_"Oh no my shoes are gonna get scuffed up." Brooke chimed in._

_"You're such a weenie." Sam said right before the first picture snapped._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Brooke looked at the pictures. With each picture Sam grew increasingly comfortable, and in the last one they finally got her to smile straight at the camera. 'I miss that smile.' Brooke thought. She took a deep breath gently put the picture back in her purse and instead of going into the car, headed back into the house feeling like a horrible parent. She gently closed the door behind her as she entered. Julian was sitting on the couch when he saw her. He waited for her to come sit down, "it hasn't even been five minutes." He whispered to her, "And you're already back?"

Brooke sighed, "I want to do this right. We can't just yell at her. Look where that's gotten us." She pointed to the half closed door to Sam's room.

He rubbed his neck, "I know. You're right, but she's pretty mad."

"I can wait." Brooke said looking at the half closed door.

Sam laid on her bed. She had the energy to do absolutely nothing. She was determined to get her point across. She was fine where she was at Nicholai's house. She would've come back at her own time…when she was ready.

She stared at her ceiling listening to her iPod, wishing for the day to just end. She then looked down at her arms, they were so bare, and so perfect. She imagined cutting herself. The rush she used to get when the blood flowed. Quickly, she turned the other way and closed her eyes, hoping the temptation to hurt herself went away. She sat up and turned her TV on trying to distract herself.

'I wish Jack was here.' She thought.

….A few minutes later….

Brooke took a deep breath and looked at Julian, "Don't yell Julian. I'll kill you if you do." She pinched him, "Ooow!" He whispered. "I won't geez! You better not yell either."

She chuckled, "I won't. Unless you yell, then I'll have to kill you."

He rolled his eyes, "Great." He said sarcastically.

Sam heard a knock at her door, and the door open some more, "Sam?"

Sam didn't turn to see them. "Brooke. Julian." She responded.

Brooke watched her daughter. She was sitting up with her legs crossed.

"Can you turn the TV off. We want to talk to you." Julian added when he saw Brooke looking at her.

Sam kept looking at the screen, "You mean you want to yell at me."

Brooke went over and sat on the bed

"NO, we want to _talk_ to you." She said.

"Are you sure you don't just want to spank me?"…"Oh wait. You need an audience for that, right?"

Brooke felt Sam's anger radiate.

Julian turned off the TV "HEY!" Sam replied annoyed, "I was watching that!"

Brooke turned Sam's chin back to her, "Sam." She started calmly, "I'm sorry that I had to spank you. I know it was embarrassing, and I probably should've waited until we got home. I regret the way I did it. But you were being outright disrespectful and you know the rules."

Sam pushed up her legs closer to her in a defensive yet childish pose, but she stayed quiet. She didn't want to talk to either of them.

Brooke touched her knee, "We don't want to yell at you, or judge you, or belittle you. I'm sorry if that's how it's felt lately."

Julian grabbed her office chair and got close, "We're sorry Sam. I'm sorry for having been so quick to jump to conclusions. I love you, and you're one of the smartest kids I know. You didn't deserve me thinking you were pregnant."

Sam looked at him and then back at Brooke, who kept her eyes fixated on her. She knew they were being sincere, but she didn't want to talk to them. She didn't want to think about it.

"I already said everything I wanted to say."

Brooke sighed and held onto her hand, "Then can you let dad and me talk? And will you promise to listen?"

Sam shrugged, "Yeah." She said meekly.

Brooke started, "I just want to know why you ran away. Was it what dad said? Was it because you found out I was pregnant?"

Silence, but Sam's uneasiness was clear when Brooke mentioned her pregnancy.

Brooke took note of it and continued, "Either way, I'm sorry. It's our job to make you feel safe and comfortable and it looks like we didn't do that. You know I love you with all my heart, and NOTHING will change that. You're my little knucklehead, and you _always _will be"

"Both of us Samson. Both of us would do anything to keep you safe and happy. And you know that where you were wasn't the right place for that. You told us you were at a friend's and we believed you."  
Sam pulled away from them, "Well that's where I lived before here. So I consider them friends. And I left because I was mad okay? And I don't, I don't…"

"Don't what Sammy?" Brooke asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now, okay?! Can you just punish me and get it over with?" Her voice was becoming more desperate.

Brooke nodded, "Sam please-"  
Sam cut her off, "NO! Stop! Not now!"  
"Okay. Okay! Sam just calm down." Brooke said backing off disappointed. "But we will talk about this. You're not getting away from it. So when you're ready we're here."

"Fine. Can you just tell me my punishment? I'm tired. "

"You're gonna spend after school tutoring kids from Aunt Haley's class." Julian said.

"It's school, tutoring, work with mom, and home until we say otherwise." He said.

"Jack's coming back next week." Brooke added. Sam fidgeted at his name, inside she felt like jumping for joy, "We know how much you miss him, so you'll be able to hang out with him at school, and on the weekends only under some sort of supervision."

Sam clenched her fists, but still said nothing.

Brooke picked Sam's head up with her hand, "Understand Sam that this is for lying to us, smoking, and drinking. What you did was EXTREMELY dangerous, and could've gotten you into serious trouble. THAT'S why we were disappointed That you could've put yourself in so much danger, and not care at all. I get that you needed time, but not in that way."

She lifted her head and looked in Brooke's eyes, "I could just leave now if I wanted to and do all that shit and more, you know that?" Sam's voice was poignant.

Julian swallowed the lump in his throat. His voice was soft as if he was scared for the answer, "Samson is it that bad here? Do you really want to leave?"

Brooke let her hand fall off Sam's face. Sam looked at her bedding feeling bad for being so harsh, "No. It's not bad. Sorry." She mumbled.

She laid down and turned the other way, "I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nap now. You guys can go to work. I'm not gonna leave."

Brooke mentally composed herself, she wanted so bad for Sam just to open up. She kept calm, and touched Julian's arm and whispered, "let's go."

Sam refused to turn to them. They stood up.

"Sammy." Brooke said.

"What?" She said in a muffled voice.

Brooke had the strange feeling that Sam was in a self-destructive mood,

"I know you feel angry and upset right now. But please don't do anything you're going to regret later. We love you more than anything else, and if I could hold you forever then I would. Dad and me are right here for you, and we're with you along every step. We only want what's best for you sweetie."

Sam felt her eyes water at her mother's words but all that came out was "Fine. Bye." Her words sounded cold next to Brooke's heartfelt message.

She waited for the door to close before she closed her eyes.

Brooke and Julian waited for Sam to come out of her room, but she never did. They heard her music, the TV, her voice on the phone presumably with Jack. She only stepped out to use the restroom and to get something to eat. It was as if she was maneuvering a chess game. They went to bed emotionally frustrated. Brooke went into her room one last time, "Hey Sammy."

Sam turned to look at her, "What now Brooke?"

"You're going to school tomorrow, okay? I already talked to your principal, you just have to go see him and he'll explain what he set up for all the missing work."

"Okay that's fine." Sam said simply.

Brooke watched as she got into bed and laid down, "Goodnight Sammy."

"See ya." Sam replied.

Brooke and Julian had hit a wall. Brooke was exhausted. She laid down and Julian held her. It was almost 4 am when they were awoken by Sam's voice.

"Stop. Stop! DAD! Mom!" She said frantic.

Both Brooke and Julian got up in a start. "She's having a nightmare." Brooke said quickly as she made her way out of bed.

"Do think she regressed?" Julian asked. Brooke pushed him towards the door, "It doesn't matter, let's go." She said rushed.

They made their way in; Julian went in first with Brooke behind him.

"Daddy!" Sam said relieved to see him. He sat down and Brooke sat on the other side of the bed, "I'm right here Sammy. What's going on buddy?" He said soothingly.

She was in tears, "I, I had a dream, that, that you guys left!" She said looking at him and then at Brooke, "Mom, you, you said I was a bad girl and that you were going to look for another baby." She was beside herself, any teenage notions of pride were no longer there, "I'll be good, I promise! Don't leave! Don't!"

Brooke got closer, "We're not leaving you Sammy, it was just a dream. You're not a bad girl, you're amazing. And just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean that I'm going to love you any less. I promise."

They realized that the dream had released her bottled up emotions. By then they both knew that it had regressed her, and she was airing her vulnerabilities.

Sam just shook her head, "But you're mad at me! And I, I was mean to you guys!"

Julian pulled her into his lap. He realized how small she was by how easily she could fit into his lap, "We were mad because you put yourself in danger. We love you, and it doesn't matter what hell you put us through, we won't leave." He told her gently.

Sam nodded and then jumped into Brooke's arms, "Mommy, I'm sorry! I'll be good! I won't runaway again!"

Brooke just ran her hand over her back again and again, "I know Sammy. Everyone makes mistakes. You'll be okay baby."

"I'll be a good girl." Sam kept saying, "Mommy I will, I will."

Brooke rocked her back and forth, " . Sweetheart stop." She said in her gruff, but soothing voice, "I believe you. Mommy believes you." Her voice was almost a whisper.

After a moment Brooke pulled Sam back and stared into her, "Sammy. Remember that day at the fair?"p

Sam rubbed the falling tears with the back of her hand. She shook her head in affirmation.

"I told you that you'd always be a part of this family. That hasn't changed."

"You're still our little girl." Julian added.

Sam sniffled, "Stay here with me please?" She asked them.

They laid down with her. Brooke started humming as she brushed through Sam's hair slowly lulling her to sleep.

When she was asleep Julian whispered to Brooke, So what do we make of this?"

Brooke continued coddling Sam, "She regressed. She's going to be embarrassed about it."

"At least now we know what she's feeling. " Julian said.

Brooke sighed, "Yeah, I just hope she can tell us this when she's not so scared and vulnerable."

Julian kissed Sam on the forehead.

"You're a great mom." He whispered to Brooke.

She smiled, "You're not too bad of a dad yourself."

**Things will finally be back to normal in Tree Hill Soon. Tell me what you think!**


	30. Trying to mend and trying to help

Sam woke up to a kiss on her cheek. She heard a soft voice calling her, "Sam. Sam wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and there was her mother with a warm smile.

"Hey you." Brooke said hoarsely.

"Hey." She grumbled.

"You gotta get up for school. I'm taking you."

Brooke started picking up some clothes that were scattered on the floor and putting them back in their respective places.

Sam watched her and half listened to her at the same time,

"Sam, I cleaned this room right before you got here. How do you already have clothes all over the floor?"

'Because I was frustrated and I threw them on the floor.' Sam thought.

But just then mortification filled her when she quickly realized that she had regressed the night before. 'Oh no. Is she going to bring it up?" She thought.

In an effort to steer away from an uncomfortable conversation Sam threw herself back onto the bed, "I don't want to go to school. Can I just stay for one more day?" She whined half asleep and half annoyed at her mother's presence.

Brooke turned back over and looked deeply at Sam, "And I don't want to go to work today either. I'd much rather stay here with you" Her tone turned more sober, "but I think you'd be better off with your friends than with me."

Sam's shoulders drooped. She would much rather be at school than be alone with her mom. "Yeah, I guess. I don't wanna fight anymore anyways...It's getting old"

Brooke frowned, "Me neither Sammy."

There was a silence between them, Brooke cleared her throat, "ahem, well, Okay. I'll let you get to it." She said with a feigned smile.

Sam felt instant relief. Brooke wasn't going to address whatever happened yesterday. It was as if they never argued, she never regressed, but she knew that Brooke was just giving her the time to calm down and regroup. She watched as her mom walked out and closed the door.

Sam was throwing on her clothes when something came into her view. It was a little note on her desk, and it said, "To my Samson."

She rolled her eyes, but opened it anyways. The message written was short,

_"I'm glad I get to have such a wonderfully courageous and thoughtful girl as my daughter. You're the best Sam._

_Love,_

_Dad"_

She was red faced with embarrassment at his cheesy and childish note, but it still made her feel better and guilty about their fighting.

After reading and re-reading the note, she came out of her room and saw Brooke on the phone. She stood hesitantly in front of Brooke. Her hands subconsciously playing with the hem of her shirt.

Brooke rose her eyebrow at Sam as she was on the phone. She could tell Sam was nervous and even a little scared.

"Uhm hey Jonathan. We can continue this once I'm in the office, I have to take my daughter to school."

She hung up the phone. "Sam is something wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Sam put a hand in her pocket,

"Go ahead sweetheart. Tell me." She coaxed.  
"I-I umm just wanted to let you know that all that stuff I said last night, when, well you know," She didn't want to say it, she hated admitting her vulnerability,

Brooke nodded, "I know Sam."

"Well, you know that I meant all that stuff. It wasn't just 'cause I was scared or anything…right?"

"I know baby." Brooke reassured.

"And all the mean things I said before that, well, it was stupid and you guys didn't deserve it."

"Don't worry Sam, we're not mad at you." She said standing up to give Sam a hug.

Sam cleared her throat, "But I'm not done."

"Okay. What else?" Brooke asked, while racking her brain of what else Sam was going to possibly say.  
"I still don't regret what I did. I needed time, and you guys should've given it to me. You and dad really embarrassed me, and I'm pissed about that, like you have no idea."

"Sam wait." Brooke interjected.

"I'm not finished." Sam said a bit more confident.

Brooke folded her arms across her chest, and waited for the rest.  
"You and dad overreacted. I was gonna come back on Friday."

Brooke took a deep breath, "Samantha you didn't just leave to any friends house. You ended up on drugs and alcohol, and who knows what else. Is that your definition of time?"

"Oh come on mom! Not that again! " Sam said throwing her arms up in frustration.

"No Sam." She said gently, but firmly grabbing Sam's arm and putting it back down. She waited until Sam locked eyes with her.

"I let you talk, now it's my turn." Her voice rose slightly, but she was still calm.

Sam wanted to yell, but realized how counterproductive it'd be.

"Do you think that's an_ adult_ way to handle things?" Brooke pressed once more.

Sam shrugged and stared at her tattered Converse.

"Sam, come on." Sam looked up at her mother.  
"You're going to be fifteen in a week, and I know you can tell the difference between a rational, responsible action, and one that is not. Right?" She said with a hint of frustration.

Sam rolled her eyes, and grumbled out a "yes."

"So I'll ask you again, do you think that's an adult way to handle things?" She asked again.

Sam gave in, "No, I guess not."

Brooke shook her head up and down in agreement, "It wasn't. And THAT's why we're punishing you. It was irresponsible. You could've hurt yourself! Something could've happened to you! And I wouldn't have been there to protect you Sam."

Sam clenched her fists, "Well what about all the crap that you and Julian did before. Why do you think I ran away?!"

Sam immediately took her words back, She bit her lip, " Shit, sorry."

Brooke took Sam's hand and sighed. She led a reluctant Sam to a chair and then kneeled to her level, "Samantha, then why don't you just tell me? Tell me why you had to leave. I'm here. I'm listening.."

Sam looked at her, "Mom, it doesn't even matter anymore. I'm here, I'm better. and I'm...I'm gonna be late for school…let's go?" She said changing the subject. She stood up and headed towards the door.

Brooke watched her incredulously, but followed suit, "Fine. Let's go then." Both were tired of trying to pry information from the other. Although not blood-related, Sam was definitely her mother's daughter. Both equally as stubborn.

… … …

Sam went to her locker knowing Jack would be there. He saw him and ran to him, "JACK!" She yelled. He smiled, "SAM!"

They hugged and he held her, "I missed you." He said soothingly, "I missed you so bad."

Sam just nodded, "Me too." She kept repeating, "Me too."

He let her go slowly and his smile turned into a stern expression. She noticed, "What's wrong babe?" Sam asked.

"You were in pretty bad shape. You okay now?"

Sam shrugged, "I mean, I'm glad we've got to talk about it, even if it is just through the phone. I'm doing alright."

Jack grabbed her hand as they made their way to class, "Brooke still mad?"

"Nah, neither is Julian. Just disappointed I guess. I feel real bad about it."

"Are we actually going to class today?" He asked with a smirk.

Sam all of a sudden felt so normal, "yeah, let's go." She said grabbing onto his hand.

As they were walking Sam ran into Sawyer and Michael.

"Sam?!" Soy said excited.

"Hey Soy." She said chuckling as Sawyer attacked her. "Dude I missed you!" Sawyer let her go, her excitement then turned to a burst of anger, she pushed Sam.

"What the hell?!  
Sam said as she recovered.

"How could you be so stupid?" Sawyer asked. Michael put his arm on her, "Soy calm down."  
Sam bit her lip, "Soy I've gotten crap from everyone lately. I don't need it from you too. Can we just be cool?"

Jack and Michael looked at each other with apprehension. Soy stared Sam down, "Whatever, fine. I was just worried, okay?"

"I know, and I promise, I'll never leave like that." Sam responded meekly.

Their moment was cut off by a voice, "You four need to GET TO CLAAAASSS...Right now, come on." It was Haley. She enveloped her arms around Sawyer and Sam. She looked over at Michael and Jack, "Michael get to your first period, you don't want to be late. Jack, come on, English awaits you."

Then with both arms around her nieces she whispered to them, "I'm glad to have both of you girls back. Please, please, let's make this time last."

They both blushed as they headed back into class.

As Sam went throughout the school day, back into her old routine, she realized how accustomed she had grown to it, and a sense of belonging came back. In Tree Hill, she had parents, a boyfriend, and a best friend. She realized that her old life was exactly that her "old" life, it was past.

Sam realized she could've turned to so many people, instead of just running away. She took a deep breath, as she watched everyone come and go. She felt someone hug her from behind. She felt Jack's kiss on her cheek and she couldn't resist but to turn around and allow herself to be wrapped in his arms.

"What do you think of us, living here and now?"

Jack looked at her quizically, "Are you really asking this now?"

"We have time, it's lunch." She responded simply.

He sighed, he took her hand and found a place to sit. An empty table, "Soy and Michael are sitting with us."

Sam put her bag down, "Fine, but don't change the subject."  
He took a deep breath, "I'm happy where I am. Aren't you?"

Sam chipped off some of the peeling paint on the table, "yeah. I like it here."

Jack was waiting for something else, "But?"

She shrugged, "But nothing. I'm happy here."

He was pleasantly shocked, "Really?!"  
She gave him a playful punch, "I know how to be happy Jack. Geez. You Jerk."

Michael and Sawyer came up from behind them and sat down. Sam stared at Michael with suspicion. She hadn't really met him, and she wanted to make sure that he wasn't some loser like Justin.

"Hi Sam." He said to her, "...It's Sam right?"

Sam broke from her trance, "Sorry, yeah it's Sam."

"Soy's been talking a lot about you lately."

Sawyer blushed, "Ahem, yeah, but it's 'cause I missed you dude."

As they were talking to one another Michael got a phone call. His face turned grave and he quickly left the table and answered the phone.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

Sawyer fidgeted in her seat and the word "homeless" came to mind.

Michael came back to the table a few minutes later. His eyes were red and he looked much more solemn. Sawyer touched his shoulder, "Michael what happened?" She said with concern.

He rubbed his face with his hands quickly, trying to compose himself, "Nothing. Nothing."

Sawyer suddenly felt slighted, "I'm not an idiot. What's wrong?"

Jack and Sam stared at them, but then Sam spoke up, "Do you guys want privacy?"

"No, no. It's fine." He said, realizing that this was a group that he could trust.

He took a deep breath, "You know how I said that I was homeless?"

Sawyer shook her head yes, while Jack and Sam tried not to look surprised."

"Well one of the reasons why we struggled so much is because...my mom, well, my mom, she's, she's undocumented. And immigration has her detained. Ummm, they might, they might send her back. I don't know! But, umm, she said that they're looking for me, to place me in foster care."

Sam and Jack both looked at each other suddenly sympathizing deeply with him.

"I don't want to go!"

Sawyer grabbed his hand. He looked at her, and spoke desperately, "Soy can I crash at your place?!"

"W-what?" She said hesitantly.

"Just for tonight please! Let me just sleep on your floor. Your parents don't have to know."

She stayed quiet, then looked at Jack and Sam.

"Jack, can't he stay with you?"

"I'm sorry Soy, but I'm currently sharing a room with my foster mom's brother."

"Michael, you can stay with me."

Michael's face lit up at Sam's response. Sam was uneasy in her response, knowing that she'd probably get in even more trouble, but she couldn't let Michael suffer.

Sawyer stared at Sam. She couldn't let her take the fall again, "No!"

"What?" They both said, "Stay with me for the night. We can, we can alternate nights or something. At least until you figure something out Michael."

He nodded in agreement, "I-I can't thank you guys enough."

Sawyer and Sam glanced at each other with worry in their eyes.

Jack spoke up, "So, how did your mom, or, I mean what do you mean "undocumented"?"

"She was born in Mexico and came here when she was 20. She had a one night stand with some guy...his name was Michael. She thought he'd come back, so in some stupid attempt to appease him, she named me Michael."

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"He never came back. She married someone else when I was three, but he was a jerk and abusive. We moved from Eastland to Tree Hill. My mom's been working as a housekeeper, and we managed to get an apartment, but we couldn't pay for it, so we've been staying at different places."

"Hey Michael?" Sam said tentatively.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We're all here for you. I know we don't really know each other or anything, but we stick together man. Okay?"

He nodded, "Thanks."

Sawyer grabbed onto his hand under the table. He turned to look at her, his heart skipping a beat.

"What's gonna happen to your mom?"

He sighed, "She has an immigration lawyer working pro-bono for her. We'll see what happens."

All four of them looked down at their food, but had no appetite to eat it.

**Hi guys! I'm back! :)….What do you think? Sam and her parents? Are the kids taking on too much with the Michael situation? Please review, so I can get back into my groove!**


	31. A lead in to discovery

It had been a week since Michael was alternating between Sam and Sawyer. They were all growing accustomed to the pattern. Michael kept clothes in his locker, and in Jack's locker as well. He would hang out with them until they all had to go about their way, and he would either go with Jack, or stay in the library and read, one of his favorite pastimes. He would crawl into one of their rooms at around midnight.

Sam was growing a bit worried that he and Sawyer might do something one night, because it was becoming clearer and clearer that they liked one another, but she knew that Michael was a respectable guy. The bond between all of them was growing, as was the stakes for Michael and his mother.

… … …

Peyton waltzed into Clothes over Bros. with a cafe latte especially for Brooke.

"Babe!" She said loudly enough for Brooke to turn around.

Brooke smiled when she saw Peyton and left the counter. Her assistant took over.

"Peyt!" She said with a huge smile, she missed her best friend. "Sweetie I missed you so much!"  
Peyton gave her a strong squeeze, "I brought you coffee."  
"Oh My God. Thank you." Her voice sounded beyond relieved.

Peyton looked around the store, and figured Brooke could take a break. "Why don't we go in the back? I just wanna talk ."

As they sat down Peyton noticed how tired Brooke looked, and her pregnant stomach was barely noticeable.

"How're you holding up with everything Brooke?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm getting there. Sam's finally accepting that she was wrong to leave."

Peyton looked at her with empathy, "Soy really wants to go over."  
Brooke bit her lip, "I know. I'm sorry we've kinda had her caved in lately."

"And you know, we've all been worried about our kids lately, but we never really got the chance to celebrate the fact that you're going to have another one. B. Davis YOU"RE PREGNANT! How are you not jumping up and down right now?!"  
Brooke chuckled, "I have been! But it's been low key, just Julian and me, and you know the other day when I told everyone, and we all went out to dinner, that was exciting too!"

"We all need to get together, the kids and everything. I miss that."  
Brooke sighed, "Yeah, me too. We can do it soon."  
"It'll be an official celebration for your baby. Let's do it tomorrow. We'll get together at my house. It's Friday, we can go as late as we want."

Brooke hesitated. She was thinking of Sam. Hesitant to make Sam any more uncomfortable about the baby, then she already seemed, but when she looked up and saw Peyton's excited face she couldn't say no, "Alright. Let's do it then!"

… …. …. ….

Haley was driving Sam home, "Sweetie, you're not lying right? Brooke actually wants you home, and not in the store?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Haley, I'm not lying geez. Do you want to call her and ask?"

Haley lifted her hand, "Alright, alright. I get it."

Haley let the car come to a stop, "Do you want me to wait with you 'til your mom or dad come home"  
Sam smirked at her sarcastically, "Yeah Aunt Haley, and while you're at it, could you also change my diaper?"  
Haley rolled her eyes, "Sam sometimes you need to get off the defensive. It was just a question."

"Or maybe everyone needs to back off. "

Haley turned over and gave her a look as if to say, "Do you really want to do this now?"  
Sam looked at the floor, "Sorry, just freaked for a second."

Haley sighed and then gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Just know that not everyone is out to get you kiddo."  
"I know, I know."

Haley looked at her intently, "Are you sure you know that?"

Sam looked at her Aunt. Did she know that? Had her three years at Tree Hill finally taken away all the doubts that her past 12 years had inflicted upon her?

"Sam?" Haley's voice broke her thoughts.

"Uhh, yeah Haley. I'm fine. It won't happen again. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Bye sweetheart."

She waited for Sam to go inside and then drove off. Sam headed into her house, and then sent Sawyer a text.

"Hey, are you with Michael right now? If you are, can you ask him around what time he'll come into my room? I'm kinda tired, so I might just leave the window open for him."

Sawyer texted back a few minutes later: "Hey, yeah he is! And he says that he'll come around 11:30, and that it's cool if you're asleep."

Sam opened her text and smiled, "Great! Thanks :)." She then went ahead and unlocked the window.

She was dead tired. Between school, tutoring, and working in the store, as well as staying up waiting for Michael to come in, and also talking to him until the sun rose up on occasion, she felt her energy being quickly drained

. The house was empty until Julian showed up around 7 pm.

"Hey Samson!" He said gleefully, "Mom's gonna come back late tonight. She has a lot of work to catch up on."

Sam was building a mountain of sugar cubes, something that Jack got her doing, and reading a book simultaneously.

"Okay, that's cool." She simply responded. Julian came up behind her, and gave her a long hug, "Why so glum?" He asked.

"I'm just tired." She thought for a second then put her book down, "...and I wish I could hang out with Jack." She responded.

He gave her a sympathetic squeeze, feeling a bit guilty, "Hang in there."

"Whatever. Easy for you to say." Sam retorted.

Julian glanced at her, "Cut the attitude missy, you're not out of the doghouse yet."

Sam said nothing, instead she went back to her book, although all the words just looked like mismatched markings on the page. She had lost her concentration.

Feeling the tension Julian offered an olive branch,"How about we watch a movie? You know I haven't watched the Breakfast Club in a while."  
Sam put her book down annoyed, "Oh, so you're actually gonna grace me with a movie? How sweet of you." Her sarcasm practically oozed off her lips.

Julian bit his lip, trying to control himself. It seemed like Sam only got along with him when she needed him. Only got close to him in her moments of crisis. "You know what Sam?

"What?" She asked, ready to hear him go off.

He took a deep breath, but then backed out, there was no use in fighting with her,, "Nothing. Just, just make sure you do your homework."

Sam heard him walking away, and Haley's advice replayed in her head, she sighed heavily, "Wait!"  
Julian stopped. She looked at him, "I'm sorry. I was being a jerk."

He shrugged, "Just tone down the sarcasm Sam. You know that we do these things because we love you."

She nodded, "Can we still watch that movie?"

He couldn't help the smile that creeped up on his face, "Of course!"

They both sat down on the couch. Julian put his arm around her. As the movie progressed, Sam ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. Julian, unaware of the fact kept on rambling throughout the movie. "This part always makes me cry!" He said, then he turned around and noticed Sam was asleep. He slowly moved her, and laid her down on the couch, and then put a blanket around her. He lowered the volume, so as to not wake her.

Brooke got home just as the movie was ending. "I'm hoommmee!" She said happily. Julian got up and went ot Brooke, "Hey beautiful babe and babette!" He said. Brooke gave him a kiss, then scolded him,

"Julian! You don't know if the baby's a girl yet!"

"I just have a feeling." He said giving her stomach a kiss.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say." She said giving him a kiss,

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

Julian headed towards the couch and Brooke followed him, "We were watching your favorite movie, but she was a bit tired, so she fell asleep."

"My poor baby." She said with sympathy.,

Brooke folded her arms, "You don't think we're making her do too much, right?"

Julian nodded his head in disagreement, "A little work never killed anyone. And she's fine Brooke. He turned the TV off and then carefully picked the sleeping Sam up. "I'll take her to bed. It's already 9:00 anyways."

"Wait, wait." Brooke said as Julian was walking. He stopped, "What?" She smiled, "Well let me say goodnight at least. I didn't get to see her the whole day!"

She went up to Julian, who was carrying Sam, and stroked her cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, "Hmmmm?" She said groggily, "Wha-what's going on?" She said draggedly.

"Sshhhh." Brooke cooed, "Go back to sleep. Dad's taking you to bed. I love you."

Sam just closed her eyes, "Love you too." She said before falling back asleep. Brooke watched them go into her room. She steeled herself, determined to see Sam's whole punishment through. "It's not that bad." She kept repeating to herself.

Later at night Michael came into Sam's room. He tried to be as quiet as possible. Once inside, he froze, straining to hear if her parent's were still awake, but the house wasn't stirring. Sighing with relief, he looked under Sam's bed and laid out the sheets and pillow that he used.

He laid down and stared at the roof. It was at night that he thought most of his mother. He wished with all his heart that she wouldn't be sent back to Mexico. He couldn't bear to think of the possibility. Michael woke up at 6:00 am, and got ready to head out. Sam woke up and saw him putting his shirt on.

"Hey." She mumbled.

He stopped, "oh geez. Sorry Sam, I thought you were dead asleep."

She got up, "It's okay. I think I slept a lot anyways. Are you leaving now?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

She crossed her legs, "Alright, I'll see you at school dude."

He grabbed his stuff and took off.

Once at school Sam met up with the gang.

"Sam you're coming over to my house right?" Sawyer asked the moment she saw her.

"What? For what?" Sam said confused.

"Dude, my mom's throwing your mom a congrats for the baby thing. Apprently, they decided yesterday."

"Oh, well I didn't see Brooke yesterday, but that sounds cool!"

"Do you think they'll finally lay off you?" Saywer asked.

"It's only been like two weeks, but we'll see."

Sam felt a bit hesitant about the baby, but was glad to see everyone so excited. She noticed one of the gang was missing, "Soy, where's Michael?"

"He told me he's gonna go see his mom today at the detention center. They hace some developments on her case and stuff."  
Jack studied Sawyer's face, she looked nervous, "Is it good or bad developments?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. What're we supposed to do if his mom gets sent back? Just keep hiding him? This isn't gonna work for long."  
Sam put an arm around her, "Soy, we'll figure it out."

… … …

Once at Brooke's celebration everybody seemed to be having a good time. They were outside, the boys were barbecuing and the girls were just hanging out. Sam was ecstatic that they let her bring Jack along.

"Sam, where's Sawyer?" Peyton asked a preoccupied Sam.

Sam and Jack were laying on the grass talking to one another.

"SAMANTHA." Brooke said louder.

"What?" Sam asked. "Peyton asked you a question."

She looked over at her, "Sorry, what's up?"

"Where's Soy?"

"Oh. She got a phonecall, so she went to her room."

"How long ago?" Peyton said suspiciously.

Sam hesitated, "Ummm, like twenty minutes ago maybe."

Peyton stood up, "I'll go get her. We're all outside, she can't be cooped up, like that. And I know she's talking with Michael."

Sam got up, "Wait! Wait. Aunt Peyton, hold on."  
She looked at her. Sam gulped, "Umm, I'll go get her, don't worry about it."

Peyton motioned her the way, "Be my guest."

Sam went in and Jack followed her, "Umm I'll go too."

As they went in Brooke rolled her eyes, "Kids."

… … ….

Sam went into Sawyer's room and found Michael and Sawyer together. He was on her chair, and she was on her bed. His eyes were bloodshot, and she looked like a nervous wreck. .  
"What're you doing here?! How'd you get in! They're all in the back!" Sam whispered angrily.

Michael looked stunend, "Through the door." He squeaked out.

"Sawyer, your mom wants you outside!" She looked back at Michael, "I thought you guys were on the phone with one another, not in the same fucking room!"

Sawyer looked back at Sam and Jack, "We have to do something!" Sawyer said oblivious to the orders Sam had just given her.

Jack looked towards Michael, "Dude, what's going on."  
Sam was heated, "What the hell is going on Sawyer?"

Jack closed the door and locked it.  
Michael wiped his tears, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just, I had to come! I had to talk to Sawyer. Immigration is going to send my mom back in three weeks,! The lawyer backed out. I'm going to foster care! I, I don't know what to do!"

Sawyer looked at Sam, "SAM! What, what do we do?!"

Michael stood up, "No. You, you guys have done enough. I really appreciate it guys, but you've put too much effort into my own life. And, you know, I think my best option is to probably just leave with my mom." His voice was shaky and devastated.

Sawyer's face crumpled when she heard his words.

Suddenly, they all froze. A knock came at the door.

"Hey guys, come on, the food's ready!" It was Lucas's voice.

He jiggled the door knob, "Hey! Why is this door locked Sawyer Scott?!"

Michael was about to leave through the window, but Jack stopped him, "Dude, no!" He whispered, "They're in the back right now!"

"Unlock this door, Sawyer!" They heard Lucas say authoritatively.

Sam covered her face with her hands. "We're screwed." She thought out loud.

**Remember to review!**


	32. Digging a Deeper Hole

Sam looked up and Sawyer looked frozen, Sam gave her a shove, "Say something! Do you want us to get caught?!" She whispered in an agitated voice.

Sawyer looked like a deer in headlights, "Uhm..D-D-Daddy hold on!" She said in a voice that sounded like someone who was just crying.

"Sawyer, are you crying? Open this door! What's going on? Samantha?! Jack?!"

Jack looked at MIchael, who was just as petrified as Sawyer, he pushed him into the closet. "Open the door Sam!" Jack said. He looked at Michael, "Shut up and don't move."

"I'm giving you 10 seconds Soy. 1 second more and you're losing this door for a week."

Sam, in a flash, pushed Sawyer onto the bed. "Lay down and hold your stomach NOW." Sawyer did just that. Sam opened the door in a flash, "Heeeeey uncle Luke." She said as cool as she could. Her body was blocking the doorway

"Move Sam." He easily picked her up and moved her to the side. He saw Sawyer on the bed, "Soy what's wrong?" He said with sudden concern in his voice.

Sam jumped in, "She, she's having cramps. Uncle Luke. Really bad ones."

Lucas looked at Sam suspiciously, "Cramps?"

She shrugged, "Yeah."

He walked over to Sawyer, who was huddled hugging her stomach. He saw her tear stained cheeks, and red eyes. He couldn't doubt Sam, after seeing his daughter in this state, unbeknownst to him, her tears were for emotional, and not physical reasons.

"Sweetie?" He said slowly. He didn't know how to react, cramps were not his department, "Listen Sawyer, I um, I know it hurts to be on, well, you know" He was so lost. Jack and Sam stifled their laughter. Sawyer was too nervous to laugh.

Lucas cleared his throat, "Ahem, anyways, what I'm trying to say is," He turned to where he felt the safest, "that when I tell you to open your door, you do it, right then and there."

Sam was right behind Lucas and mouthed the words, "Cry."

Sawyer looked up at her dad with big puppy dog eyes and nodded, "Yes daddy, I'm sorry."

Sam and Jack gave her two big thumbs up.

Lucas felt so out of his element, and so much sympathy for his daughter, "You know what, it's okay sweetie. Umm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna go get mom, okay?"

Sawyer nodded, but Sam's eyes widened, Peyton wouldn't be so easy to fool, when it came to "womanly things."

When Lucas went out of sight, they quickly reconvened.

"MIchael get under the bed now!" Sam said. Quickly he moved from the closet to under Sawyer's bed.

"Shit. Do you usually have bad cramps when you're on your period Soy?"

Sawyer shook her head, "NO! And, I'm pretty sure my mom knows that."  
Jack looked at both of them, "Look, you guys better think of something fast. I'd help, but I'm not an expert in this."

"Neither am I." Michael added. "Shut up dude." Jack said giving a playful kick under the bed.

Sam rolled her eyes at him, "Okay, well, it happens sometimes. Just, just play it off Soy. Don't crack."

"I'm a horrible liar, Sam, I don't know what to-"

Jack cut them off, "Shh! Shh! Shut up, your mom's coming Soy."  
"Remember you're in pain, but cramp pain, not hospital pain." Sam added and then sat down on her bed and began lazily flipping through a magazine. Jack sat on a chair and took out his phone.

Sam looked up, "Damn it, Aunt Haley's with her."

Peyton went in, "Soy, sweetheart?"

Haley was watching the faces of Jack and Sam.

"H-hey, mom." Sawyer said, hoping she wouldn't get any closer.

"Dad said you had cramps? You, usually don't get those honey." She went to sit on the bed. Haley stood by the doorway, "You two, come on, give Peyton and Soy some time. There's food outside!"  
Jack got up and left, but Sam was reluctant, "Sammy, come on." Haley said once more. Sam got up slowly and walked out, hoping to God, Sawyer didn't choke, and MIchael made no sudden movements under the bed.

Once outside Brooke gave Sam a smile, "Sweetie, if Soy's in as much pain as Lucas described you have to tell someone."

She gave her a small squeeze, then looked back at her, "Got it?"

Sam looked down, "Yeah."

"Alright, let's eat!" Nathan said too excited.

… …. ….

"Lay down completely for me Soy.". Peyton gingerly lifted up her daughter's shirt, and then touched her stomach. She noticed the uneasiness in Sawyer's eyes, but dismissed it as a reaction to her pain, "Hmmm."

Sawyer looked at her in a nervous manner, "W-what?"  
"Usually when you have bad cramps, your stomach gets a little bloated."

Sawyer felt a hint of panic. They were totally going to get caught, but her anxiety melted into mortification as Peyton undid the button on her jeans. and Sawyer remembered that Michael was right under her. She instantly felt blood run to her cheeks , "Mom!" She said pushing her mother's hands out of the way, "Stop it." Her tone was indignant.

Peyton looked at her annoyed, "Sweetie, can you calm down? If you're bloated then anything tight will just make it worse."

'He probably thinks I'm such a baby, the way she's treating me.' She thought.

"My gosh, I changed your diapers for God's sake." She half-heard Peyton mumble through her thoughts.

"Okay, I get it mom, geez."...'Michael's probably just having a ball right now.'

"Soy can you describe what you're feeling?" Peyton finally asked, "I can't help you if I don't know."

'Oh Shit.'..."Ummm, you know my, my stomach hurts."

Peyton saw her eyes dart away from her. She lifted her head a little, ""Sooooy, are you lying to me?"

She hesitated, she had to make this believable. What would she actually say, and how would she actually act, if the pain was real? Sawyer thought back to just three weeks ago when she got an ear infection. She'd have to act the same way she did then, at this very moment. She swallowed her pride, and grabbed her stomach once more, and curled herself into the fetal position. Her face was now away from her mother's, so she wouldn't have to look at her as she blatantly lied, "Mommy, my stomach really does hurt. I'm not lying." Her voice was weak.

Peyton felt a pang of guilt for having thought her daughter was tricking her.

"I'll bring you some tea and a hot compress, okay Soybean?"  
"Okay." Sawyer said meekly.

When Peyton walked out, Sawyer heard a giggle from under the bed.

"Shut up." She said in response.

"Whatever you say, soybean."

She rolled her eyes at their predicament.

Peyton came back a few moments later. It took a lot of persuading on Sawyer's part, but she managed to get Peyton to go back to the barbecue. She left with a reminder to leave her door unlocked. Michael came out from under the bed and stayed laying on the floor, out of sight from the door. Sawyer sent Sam a text telling her to warn her if any of the adults were going inside, just in case.

Michael stared up at the ceiling, "So I guess this is it Soy...I'm probably gonna go back with my mom."

Sawyer felt her eyes sting with oncoming tears. She tried to hold them back, "We, we can get a lawyer!"

"They're expensive. And no one wants to work with people who can't dish out the money." His voice was pessimistic. What was once desperation was now a sad acceptance.

"Michael you just can't leave!" Sawyer realized how selfish she sounded, but for some reason she still said it.

"I don't want to leave either. I'd miss you too much." He confessed in a low whisper.

"Soy, can I, uhh, ask you something kinda personal?"

Sawyer looked at him from her bed. Her heart was racing.

'Is he gonna ask if I like him? Is he gonna admit to liking me?' Her thoughts spun around her mind.

She never felt this way about Justin. This was new, this was exciting. But she immediately swallowed those feelings. He was leaving. She would never see him again.

"Go ahead." she tried to sound light and worry-free, but her emotions betrayed her.

"Why'd you like Justin?"

Her response was filled with resentment, "What?"

"I'm sorry Soy, did I upset you?" He was genuinely concerned.

She took a deep breath. 'Yes.' She thought.

"Uhh no, you just caught me off guard. Sorry."

"Oh."

She decided to be completely honest with him. After all, what did she have to lose? "I thought I liked him, but it was just stupid. I liked his popularity. I liked his freedom, and independence. But he was a jerk, and I was stupid."

Michael played with his hand nervously, "Well...you're popular too."

Sawyer wrinkled her face. His comment seemed out of place, "Yeah, so what?"

"So you didn't really need him for that."

"No, but he seemed like a rebel, and I liked that. He didn't see me as cute little Soybean."

He cleared his throat, and garnered all his emotional strength, "I think you're a strong person Soy."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He folded his arms over his stomach, "People tend to compare you to Sam and her tough as nails attitude, because you're always together. But even Justin looks like a pussycat next to her."

Sawyer chuckled at his statement. He sat up and continued, "But, I'm glad I got the chance to be alone with you and see you simply as Sawyer Scott, the girl who looked past my homelessness, and still liked me, and treated me as an equal, despite what your popular friends think."

Sawyer's eyes glistened. No one had ever considered her strong before. She was always the one that had to be protected, "Michael-"

Michael sat up and knelt to her level. Their eyes were looking straight at one another. Sawyer felt heat radiate through her. He smiled, "And that's strength in my book." He said softly.

They stared at each other. He could stare at her for ages. He stroked her cheek and the next move came naturally, unforced, and unrestrained. He got in closer and kissed her. Their lips touched, and both were in a moment of perfect bliss.

They were so absorbed in one another that they didn't hear Sam's voice imploring to another person.

"Leave her alone! She's probably tired."

"Samantha, I just want to check on her!"

It was Brooke.

"Sam. What is wrong with you!"  
They finally heard her and let go of one another. But it was too late. The door opened, and Brooke found them only inches from one another. Sawyer on the bed, and Michael knelt down next to her. She stared at them in disbelief. Sam gave Sawyer a furious look.

Brooke headed towards Michael, "NOT on my watch." She said through gritted teeth.

Brooke stood him up by his arm, and then looked at all three of the kids, "Explain. NOW."

**Hey Guys! Please review, and keep on reading because some great stuff is coming up, just hang in there.! :)**


End file.
